Marks
by KNDfreak
Summary: When she was little, hinata was bitten by a fox. Now older, she goes to search for the little nine tails fox, but when she meets a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, what will happen? And is he connected with the fox somehow? sexual and swearing. DONE!
1. A fancy encounter

"Go to your room, NOW!"

"But dad-"

"No buts hinata, what you did is unforgivable! You nearly put the clan in danger! Go now and don't even think about running away!" five year old hinata stared at her dad with tearful eyes before running into her room and shut the door. Hiashi sighed when he heard the door slam. _Little kids. Can't keep your eye off of them._ With hinata, she was crying her heart out. _All I did was sneaking out the window to see the stars! I didn't think it was that bad! I hate being the heir of this stupid branch!_ She thought as she looked at the window. Sighing sadly, she open it and let the night air brush away the tears. _Why me?_ She thought before sighing again. Suddenly, she had an idea and smiled. _Won't even know I'm gone._ She thought and jumped out the window and went to the Kohona's Park. There, she walked for what it seems to be an hour until she heard a cry.

"Get out of here demon!"

"Go back to t you belong!"

"Stupid fox, leave us!" Hinata turned around to see a small group of villagers chasing after a small red fox with nine tails, who was yelping for help. Upon seeing this, hinata felt angry and marched up to help the poor fox.

"Hey!" She cried. The villagers looked at her. "Leave the fox alone! It's poor animal for goodness sakes!" Hinata glared at them, who only gulped and tried to reason with her.

"Mistress, please forgive us, but that _**thing**_-" One of the villagers said, glaring at the fox. "It does not belong here. It will cause more harm then good." Not believing them one second, hinata kept glaring at them as if one look from her would turn them into stone.

"Of course it doesn't belong here! It's an animal for crying out loud! It probably lost it's way home! And, it's not a 'thing' it's an fox!" Hinata turned and picked up the fox, brushing it's orange-red fur. The fox growled affectionally, getting comfortable in the girl's arms.

"I'm going to set it back into the wild, and if I see you guys chasing this poor fox out of the village, I WILL tell the hokage about it and not only that, but I will tell my father that you have betrayed this village and had send an army to come and get me, do I make myself clear?" The villagers nodded slowly, showing a fearsome look.

"H-hai mistress, sorry to bother you." With that, they left. Hinata sighed as she looked at the fox in her arms. She looked at the dark forest before walking to it and let go of the fox. The fox looked at her for a moment as she giggled.

"Go on, it's where you live little one." She said to the fox, scratching behind it's ear. The fox purred and looked at her. Before she knew what was happening, the fox jumped onto her shoulder and bit her neck. Hinata groaned softly as the fox licked the mark he had made on her neck to ease the pain. Then the fox jumped off and went into the woods. _That is one strange little fox._ She thought before another thought hit her. _Oh no!_ She started to sweat as she ran to her home, jump in the window, changed her clothes, and went to bed. Before she did, though, she turned off the lights and jumped in the bed. As she fell into a deep sleep, hiashi came in and smiled at his sweet daughter. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, angel." He wispered into her ear. Hinata smiled as he walked out of the room and shut the door, letting his little princess sleep throughout the night.


	2. Rude awakening

(A Few Years Later)

At the Ramen Shop, giggles and laughter were heard. A girl with blonde hair and blonde eyes was trying to hide her giggles, a girl with pink hair and green eyes was laughing her head off to the point where she fell from her stool, a girl with dark blue hair and white eyes tried not to laugh while a girl with two brown buns and brown eyes looked a little angry, blushing.

"And then he had the nerve to hit me like that! Hinata, you're lucky your cousin is still very much alive." She growled, fist tightening. The girl with dark blue hair, hinata, tried to calm her down.

"It's okay tenten-chan, I'm sure neji-san knows why he ended up the way he did." She giggled, causing everyone, even tenten, burst out laughing again.

"Oh, god! That's a good story ten-chan, but I have to go now. See you later girls!" Ino waved goodbye to everyone and walked off. Sakura sighed as she too started to leave.

"Sorry guys, but Tusande-sama needs me for training. I'll see you around, okay?"

"K." Tenten said, waving goodbye. She turned towards hinata, who flipped her hair and started to eat when she heard a sudden gasp coming tenten. She turned towards her to see her staring at her neck, eyes widen in shock and horror.

"Hinata-chan, is that a mark on your neck?" She asked. Hinata slowly nodded and nearly fell off of her stool in fear when she felt a killer instint off of her. Tenten cracked her knuckles, grinning evilly at hinata.

"Who did this to you hina-chan? I swear, I'll make them pay for touching you!" She growled, reaching for her scolls and pulled out _**very**_ sharp and pointy weapons. Sweatdropping, hinata quickly explain to her that nothing was wrong or that no one had done anything to her.

"I got this mark from a strange little fox when I was younger." Tenten blinked, confused by what she ment. Hinata sighed, knowing she'll have to explain it from the beginning. _Why do I have to? It's not like the mark means anything, does it?_ She thought as she explain to teten what happened to her. Tenten, now knowing that she wasn't attacked, sighed in relief.

"Oh, that's good. Just one question though, why did the fox attack you?" She asked. Hinata shrugged.

"I don't know. It never really came to my mind until now." She said. Then she gasped and smiled.

"Hey, maybe if I-"

"No, hinata. I know what you're about to say and I say no." Tenten stated firmly, looking at her with a glaze hard as a rock. Hinata pouted.

"Please ten-chan?! I promise I will be back! I just want to see if the fox is alive or not! Please?" Tenten sighed.

"Okay, BUT, if anything happens to you, tell me as quick as you can so I can put the hurt on them." She said, holding up one of her weapons, smiling wickedly, but not in a good way. Hinata sweatdropped and nodded.

"I will. See you later!" With that she left. Tenten sighed.

"Check please." With hinata, she was on her way into the dark woods, but was feeling a little bit nervous. _What if the fox isn't there? I haven't seen him since._ She thought, moving her right foot slowly before the left. Looking into the woods, she gulped. _You are a hyugga, you shouldn't be scared._ She thought again before she actually found herself standing face-to-face with the woods. _Well,_ she gulped again. _Here I go!_ With that she went in, eyes closed. When she open her eyes, she was surprise that the inside was beautiful. She looked at the sparkling waterfall, hearing the rough yet calm sound of it. Then, she looked at the soft shade of green grass near it with pink and red and white roses growing. She sat, taken in all the beauty. _It's so...different then the outside. It's all creepy and makes the warning 'DO NOT ENTER' sign ashamed, but here, this place. It's so....relaxing._ Suddenly, a loud snore broke her train of thoughts as she looked at the figure who was making the sound. There, just about 20 feets away from her, was a boy with blonde hair. Hinata felt her face burning as she looked closer at his face. _So innocent...so cute...so kawaii!!!!_ She thought and giggled. The boy made a slight movement but that was it. It was then, she realize that the boy..... _Is naked!_ She thought blushing even more. _Oh god, I-I-I_ Suddenly, the boy started to wake and saw hinata staring at him.

"Um...hello?" He spoke in a horse, cracked voice. She fainted.


	3. Lost and Found Friend

Groaning, hinata started to wake from her nap. _What happened? The last thing I knew was that I met a boy and-_ She gasped, blushing slightly. Not wanting to think about it, she started to look around to see where she was._ A cave._ She thought. _I'm inside of a cave._ Just then, she heard a low growl and turned her head towards the boy, who was coming inside of the cave. He didn't notice her until her put something down and looked at her. She blushed when she caught his blue eyes and looked away. _So...cute._ She thought before turning around slowly only to realize that the boy was right in front of her. She blushed a very dark color red.

"Hello?" She said. The boy just looked at her.

"You..speak...english?" He said. Hinata looked confused and nodded.

"Hai, I speak english. Don't everybody?" She asked. The boy didn't say anything but started to sniff her hair. She blushed again for what it seems to be the fourth time.

"You smell nice." He said. Hinata blushed (AGAIN) and smiled.

"T-thank you."

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Hinata. What's yours?" The boy looked at her in sorrow.

"Demon." Hinata gasped slightly, looking at him with eyes wide.

"What?"

"Demon. That's what everyone calls me." He said, growling. Hinata just looked at him, almost feeling his pain.

"No." He looked at her, confused by what she ment.

"Your name is not demon. In fact, your new name is....." She thought about it and smiled. "Naruto." The boy blinked in confusion.

"Na..naru...naru...naruto?" Hinata nodded happily, smiling even wider. Naruto then started to smile.

"Naruto. I like that." Hinata and Naruto started to talk about things that happened in their lives and how it effected them. Hinata giggled when naruto described his family and how they usually bonded from time to time. It was then she wanted to ask him something as the time goes on.

"Naruto, how did you end up here anyway?" Naruto frowned.

"I...don't remember. It's been a while since I knew. I don't even know what day today is."

"Tuesday. Today's Tuesday." Hinata said, frowning slightly as Naruto chuckled.

"Oh. Well, you better go home, your father and friends might be worried." He said. Hinata gasped as she looked at the sky.

"Oh wow, it's been that long? I didn't even know." She said, getting up, but naruto pulled her back down right into his lap. Blushing every red, she looked at him with wide eyes. He grinned as he came closer and closer to her ear. _Is he? He can't. He wouldn't!_ She thought, feeling his hot breath going her neck. She gulped, feeling her cheeks burning as much as they could. Before she knew it, she felt his hand on her cool midnight color hair, pushing it to the side.

"The mark." She heard him say. Turning towards him, she looked at him confused.

"What?" Naruto shook his head.

"It's nothing. It's just that...." He was about to say something, but closed his mouth, slightly pushing her off of his lap. He then got up and ran with such speed, that you would think it was just a blurr. Hinata blinked, wondering why Naruto had left early. She shrugged and started to walk out of the forest. When she did, tenten was there with, of course, her weapons.

"Anything happened?"

"Nope. Nothing. The fox wasn't there." Hinata said, shrugging. TenTen pouted.

"Aww, and I just brought a new weapon to my collections." She giggled, showing her new weapon to hinata. Hinata started to sweat as she pushed the weapon away.

"That's nice, ten-chan, but I have to go. I something to think about." She said, leaving TenTen.

"Alright, but call either me or Sakura or Ino if you want to talk, okay?!" She yelled as hinata walked down the streets. She giggled and nodded.

"Okay, I will!" With that being said, hinata went back to walking alone, head busy with thoughts of her new found friend. _He's so cute, but he's such a mystery. I wonder why he was looking at my neck for. Unless....._ She gasped. _Maybe....he could be the fox._


	4. Naruto the fox?

Twin (real friend who acts like me): (looks over at the alert) DAMN, I haven't seen that many alerts since your last story!

KF: Sadly, I don't get as much as reviews as I do for story alerts

Twin:...shit, but wait, didn't you use to do that?

KF: Yeah, but that was because I was too lazy to review! At least, when I mark the stories that I read, I can always go back to see if it's been updated yet

Twin:...no need for the background story, but you wanna know what I think? (smirks)

KF: What?

Twin: It's ff's fault! They changed it! We should start protesting about the changes!

KF: HOW in the WORLD are we suspose to protest on a WEBSITE???

Twin: (blinks) oh....shit.

KF: (sighs) oh well, on with the story and PLEASE at least say it was GOOD/BAD in the review (turns into a kitty with big blue eyes (and those aren't even my color)) twease?

She thought she was crazy. Turns out, she was. I mean, a boy turning into a fox? Who was she fooling? Hinata sighed, looking at the ground. She knew there was a deep connection with him and fox. _But what was it?_ She thought, now looking at the blue sky. Suddenly a soft yelp caught her attention and she looked around the coner to see the same fox she had rescued years ago. _What? But...how?_ She thought, blinking at the fox. The fox yelped again and jumped into her arms, purring slightly. This caused hinata blush at the attention, but smiled reguardless.

"It's been a while." She wispered into it's ear, as if he could understand a word she said. Hinata looked around before looking back at the fox. The fox looked at her, yellowish-gold eyes shining like stars. Her smile grew wider.

"I want to take you home with me, but we both know that those same villagers would come after you again." She said, giggling at the end. The fox seemed to understand as it wimpered and curled up in her arms. _That's so kawaii!!!!_ She thought. _But I can't take it home with me. Father would have a fit._ She thought and laughed out loud. She then returned to the woods and let the fox go once again. The fox sat there, staring at the dark blue hair girl.

"I'll see you around, okay?" She said, smiling. The fox yelped, walking towards her and rubbed its face against her leg, like a dog would. Hinata blushed and smiled.

"Sorry, but you have to go." The fox wimpered, but started to go anyways. Hinata watched as the fox went into the forest once again. Sighing, she started to get up and walk away, not knowing a certain yellowish-gold eyes that now just turned blue was watching her. Hinata was walking down the streets, feeling a bit empty inside. _Maybe I'm just hungry._ She thought, but she wasn't hungry before....could the fox actually done something to her? She shook her head. She couldn't blame it on the poor animal. She couldn't and she wouldn't. Suddenly, strong arms was wrapped around her waist and before she could scream, she heard a farmilar chuckled.

"There you are." Hinata swiftly turned her head and smiled, but was still in shocked that he was here.

"N-naruto? Why are you here?" She asked. Naruto put her down and shrugged.

"Don't know, just had a feeling I should visit you." He grinned that, to hinata, kinda of remind her of a fox. _Maybe I'm not crazy. Maybe I'm right, but I don't have proof._ She thought.

"Well, I'm sort of hungry and was on my way to the Ramen Shop, do you want to come?" She asked. Naruto grinned again.

"Sure! I-"

"Oi! Hinata-chan!" Both Naruto and Hinata turned towards to see a pink hair girl running towards them. Hinata could've sworn she heard Naruto growled, but when she looked at him, he wasn't doing anything, but pouting that sort of reminded her of TenTen and herself put together. She giggled.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." She smiled. Sakura smiled back, but not before seeing naruto. She blinked, trying to remember if she met him before.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"This Naruto. Naruto, this Sakura. She's my friend that I told you about." Hinata said. She then caught a glimpse of Sakura's face and a wave of a new feeling hit her. Who was she trying to steal her boyfriend?! Whoa, wait a minute. Rewind and remix, since when did naruto became her boyfriend? And why did she care?

"So naruto-kun," Sakura batted her eyelids and this made hinata angry all over again. _ARGH! Stop it! You do NOT like him that way! Sakura can flirt with him if she wants to..._ But something told her, or rather MADE her, to eat those words when she heard Sakura's question.

"Are you going out with someone?" Hinata gripped naruto's hand without warning or thinking, and glared at the poor girl (don't get me wrong, I like sakura and everything, but....). Sakura blinked, wondering why hinata was glaring at her.

"Sakura, don't. He's taken." She stated flatly. Sakura blinked again but not before smirking and eyeing the serious hinata.

"Oooh, I get it." She then started to sing. "HINY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! HINY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! HINY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" Everyone who was around to hear that started to either laugh or chuckle or say 'young love'. If anyone wanted a tomato, hinata's face is what they are looking for.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. This only made Sakura giggled and left. Naruto blinked.

"What's a....boyfriend?" Hinata looked at him a couple of seconds before turning slightly pink.

"A boyfriend is a guy who's in a relationship with a female. Sort of." _Sometimes, it don't work that way._ She serectly thought and giggled.

"Oh, so it's like having a mate?" Hinata coughed (off of what, I don't know) and looked at him, eyes widen.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, still looking at him. Later. both naruto and hinata went into the shop to eat (what else?) ramen. When they were done, naruto had to leave.

"I'll see you around, okay?" He said. Hinata nodded.

"Hai, but where?" Naruto thought about it and said,

"In the woods." With that being said, he left. Hinata sighed and started to walk away until Sakura, along with Ino, came along with a smirk on their faces.

"Hiny-chan, it's time to talk."


	5. Threats and Pervert dreams

KF: 30 alerts..yet 13 reviews....I don't even want to know how is that possible

Twin: Okay, question time! My fav.

KF: I'll be the one answering, okay?

Twin: Okay, while I make rude comments!

KF: (tapes mouth) Okay, lets get going!

_**Jens890:**_ I'm confused of what you're asking me

_**Rose Tiger:**_ They are at least 17 years old

_**Narutos vixen:**_ I will try to make them longer can't promise you

_**The Mad Tsuchikage: **_Yes, this takes place during the shippuden

KF: Okay, now that's out of the way, lets get to it!

Twin: (takes tape off) Oooooooooooooooowwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura kept talking to both Ino and TenTen about naruto and how cute he was and how hinata, who apparently wasn't listening to them, had an not so secret crush on him.

"Hinata? Hinata? Hinata!" Ino called out to her. Hinata blinked a couple of times before turning towards her friends, who were upset for her poor listening skills.

"Sorry guys, but I was thinking."

"About Naruto?" Sakura asked with a sly smile. Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"It's nothing important, just...thinking." TenTen knew what she was thinking and sighed, eyes closing slowly.

"Hinata, you're thinking about that fox thing, right?" Ino and sakura looked at tenten, confused, as they slowly looked at hinata, who only sighed.

"Hai. I just saw him again." She said. Ino looked at sakura, who only shrugged as she was confused as well. TenTen saw this and sighed, telling them what hinata told her. Around this time, Ino was looking behind her neck, touching the mark just like a little kid would do if they saw something interesting.

"Wow, it's not deep, but, why is it still here?" Hinata sighed again (I'm getting tired of writing the same thing) as she looked at her.

"I've been trying to figure that out since I got it. It's never going to leave."

"So what happened between you and the fox?" TenTen asked, rasing an eyebrow. Hinata was about to answer when she looked at the time and gasped.

"Sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you around. Bye guys!" She didn't even look back at she left them near Sakura's house. They looked at each other, confused as heck. Hinata kept running straight into the woods. She smiled at the scene before her. _I'll never get tired of this._ She thought, sitting and watched as the sparkling water flow in a calm matter. A sudden urge washed over her, wanted to play in the water. Giving in by the sensation, hinata looked around to see if naruto was there. She took off her stupid big coat, revealing her hour-shape glass figure, and place her hand in the water. _Cold, but at the same time, warm._ She thought, closing her eyes before pulling out her hand. A sudden picture popped in her mind, causing her to blush fully. _Oh god, I'm worse then any other perverts. _She thought, but shook her head. _On second thought, nah, but still...._ The picture replayed in her mind. She could imagine it, as if it was real. It was almost midnight and hinata had snuck out to see naruto. When she was in the woods, there, standing in front of her, was a naked naruto. The water on his body shimmered in the moonlight as it went down from his abs to other places she can't say. Naruto turned to her, smirking. She could almost hear him say her name.

"Hina-chan, ready to play?" Hinata gasped, eyes opening. No sign of Naruto. That is, until she saw a shadow not too far from her. No, matter of fact, not one, but _two_ shadows.

"Where is he? Where is the demon?" Asked shadow one.

"Anywhere. The demon's probably scared out of it's wits." Said shadow two. Shadow one chuckled softly.

"I can't wait to capture him. Then the hokage HAVE to get rid of this woods and, not only that, but the demon that is living here. I can already see his head hanging." Shadow one said. Shadow two snickered.

"Yeah, he can burn in hell." It was only a matter of time that hinata started to walk towards the figures, revealing her face to them. It was two villagers from before.

"I thought I said to get lost the last time. I guess you didn't hear me last time, did you?" She growled, glaring. Normally, it would take everything in your power to make hinata mad, but when it comes to hurting people, well, lets just say, hell has no fury like a women's scorn (or something like that). The two idiots gulped, knowing that their were in trouble.

"B-but mistress, you don't understand!"

"Oh, but I do. You were about to attack a harmless animal in it's own nature!" She yelled, glaring at them deeply. One make a yelping noise and covered his eyes, as if his hands were protecting him from the glare (L.O.L). This only caused her to use Gentle Fist on him, causing him to run away with a bloody face. Hinata then turned to the other villager, who was rocking himself in a coner, like a crazy person, mumbling about bad dreams and whatnot. Hinata walked towards him and wispered into his ear something that made him scream in terror and ran away. She smiled as naruto came in the clearing, blinking confused.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked. Hinata just shook her head.

"Nothing, naruto-kun. It's nothing." Naruto blinked.

"Eh? Naruto-kun?" Hinata blinked too, feeling her face go up in flames. Naruto laughed slightly.

"It's okay, hinata-chan." He said, smiling. Hinata smiled back. _Maybe...Maybe I am falling in love with him._

KF: "As if his hands were protecting him from the glare" LOL! (falls)

Twin: (laughs) I can't believe you wrote that

KF: In the words of naruto, BELIEVE IT!

Twin: LOL!

KF: Please, please, please, please, please R&R! I'll give you cookies! (hands over a plate of out-of-the-oven cookies)


	6. Weird situations, rivalry, and truths

It was 9:00 and hinata couldn't sleep. Every time she did, her thoughts went back straight back to naurto. Oh, how she wish she could just go see him for the night! Just to make sure..... Finally, hinata got up from her bed and looked at the moon for a bit. _Naruto._ She thought, blushing slightly. She then jumped from her window onto the next roof and kept jumping until she reached the woods. _I wonder...if he's asleep yet?_ She thought and went into the woods. Just like the dream she had, the moon's light had bounce off of everything, making it look like a peaceful place to be in. She went around the waterfall and looked at the sleeping naruto without a shirt. _A 6-pack._ She thought, blushing again. She sat on her knees as she watched naurto sleeping. Hinata, without warning, touched his cheek and moved her hand around for a bit, carelessly. _So soft. I wonder..._ Hinata felt his thick, but soft, blonde hair. _Lovely._ She thought as her hand felt his arm, then his shoulder and finally his stomach. _Amazing._ Hinata then grabbed his chin and made him face her. _They look so soft. I want to....kiss him._ With that, she bend down and tried to kiss him, but was frozen. _I-I can't._ She thought, looking at him with sorrow eyes. _Even if I could, even if I had the strengh....I can't kiss him. _Tears rolled down her eyes.

"I want to, but I can't." She spoke softly to no one. Naruto mumbled, but didn't open his eyes. She closed eyes, trying to stop the tears. _I'm so scared. What if he wakes up? He'll hate me for doing that to him! He wouldn't want to be my friend anymore and then I'll be alone. _She sniffled. _Sure, I have tenten, sakura, and ino, but they wouldn't want to hang around me anymore. I'm too shy...too quiet....too weak. _She looked away from naruto as more and more tears fell. _Naruto.....you understand me more then anyone else. You complete me. You make me a better person. For that, I thank you. _Turning back, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much. I love you." She wispered and was about to move when naruto's arms grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

"Hmmm....hinata." He mumbled, holding her tighter. Hinata blushed and tried to get out of his grasp, but he just wouldn't let go.

"Hinata...mines." He kept mumbling. Hinata stopped and turned to him, eyes widen. _What is that suspose to mean?_ She thought. Like he had hear her, naruto started to speak.

"Hinata's mines! Mines, mines, mines! My.....mate." It was then she passed out. Her long hair tickled his nose, causing naruto to sneeze and wake up. _Whoa, weird dream...sort of. The last thing I remember was eating a bowl of ramen and making hinata-_ Before he could finished, he looked down to see dark blue hair. Wait a mintue....

"Hinata!" He shouted, dropping his arms and backed away. When she didn't move, naruto poked her on the side. She groaned and moved slightly, but no futher movements. Naruto blink, wondering how the heck did she get in here. It was then he saw her hour-shape figure. _Wow....I didn't even know she had that kind of figure going on!_ He thought and blushed at his own dirty thought which he should use to now that he seen what kind of shape hinata was.

"Hey, hinata? Wake up, you're at the wrong cave...er..house or something." He wispered into her ear. Hinata groaned.

"Five more mintues mommy." She sighed out. _Oh, I'll give ya five mintues alright-GAH! WHAT am I SAYING?! Bad naruto! Bad, bad, bad! You should NOT be thinking like that!_ But in truth, he should be since that was his mate...er...girlfriend....whatever. He just needed the final touch, he guessed. He heard hinata sighed once move. _She must be sleeping. _He thought. _I'll take her back....not like I have a choice. _He thought as he picked up hinata walked out. Forgetting that they were under a waterfall, he stepped out under the water, causing both of them to get wet. _Great, now how am I going to explain this?_ He groaned and looked down at sleeping beauty but regretting it. Now that hinata was wet, her nightgown was so thin, that he could see her undergarments! Talk about rotten timing. To boot, he knew that his own place in between his legs was getting hard and his hormones was kicking in. _Not the time. Not the time. Not the ti-_

"Oof!" He cried out, dropping hinata into the pool of water below them. _This...has got to be the most weirdest position I ever been in!_ He thought, blushing so bad that it make hinata's look normal. He groaned and bitted his lip. _Happy place. Think of ramen and hinata-wait, no! Don't think of hinata!_ He open his eyes and regretted that decision as well. He was staring right at her chest. _This is bad. Someone's gonna kill me._ Before he could move, he heard a groan from hinata as her eyes started to open. _Not now! Anything but now!_

"N-naurto?" He heard her wisper into his ear and groan. _Damn hormones. _He thought bitterly. Naruto smiled weakly at her who only blinked in confusion.

"Hiya....I don't have time to talk, but if you don't move then we should be fine." He lied. Hinata still looked confused as she use both of her elbows to push herself up. _DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_ Naruto could have sworn he hinata heard that. Hinata looked at the position that they were in and fainted once again. _I don't know what's worse...having a girl under me who clearly fainted or having a girl under me who's awake._ Naruto moaned as he FINALLY got up and picked up hinata and went to her house. He put her on her bed and took one last glance at her before blushing and leaving. The next morning hinata woke up, feeling a bit embarrass. _I have to write this down! _She thought getting up, but fell in a puddle of water.

"Oww." She moaned, getting up. She blushed when she remember what happened. _Oh, I bet naruto doesn't want to see me again. _She thought sadly. She felt ashamed. Maybe if she didn't went to see him, none of that would have happened. Guilt washed over her. _Naruto hates me now, I just know it. _She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream at herself for doing that last night! _I'm a nobody. Though I'm in a powerful clan, I don't deserve no ones kindness....even naruto's. _She thought bitterly, tears filling up her eyes. Hinata then got up and got dress before going into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed before brushing her teeth. She ate and left her home. It was a beautiful day in Konoha.

"Too bad last night wasn't as beautiful." Hinata grumbled as she walked from the house to the Konoha's Park. She smiled as she watched all the little childern play.

"Hinata?" Hinata jumped and looked to see her old friend, kiba.

"Hi Kiba-kun. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a mission?" Hinata asked. She didn't want to sound mean, but the way it came out, it sure sounded like she didn't want him to be around. Kiba shrugged.

"Thought I'd be asking you that. Anyways, I heard you have a boyfriend. That true?" Kiba asked with a stern look that resembles alot like hinata's father. Hinata blushed when she realize who he was talking about. _Naruto._

"He's not my boyfriend." Hinata said. _But the thing he said...._ She remember what he said to her and what she responded with.

_**What's a....boyfriend?**_

_**A boyfriend is a guy who's in a relationship with a female. Sort of.**_

_**Oh, so it's like having a mate?**_

_**Yeah, I guess.**_

_**Hinata's mines! Mines, mines, mines! My.....mate.**_

Hinata shook her head and smiled at kiba.

"So...who is he?" He asked.

"Just a....friend." She lied, half wishing that he wasn't. _A friend. What a big fat lie._ She thought. Kiba smiled.

"Oh, well. That's good. Hey, I was wondering-"

"Hinata-chan!" Both kiba and hinata turned around to see naruto running towards them. He smiled at her before getting up close and his smile started to fade as he looked at kiba.

"Hello?" Kiba didn't say anything, but growled. Naruto growled in return. Hinata looked at both of them before clearing her throat. They stopped before they gave each other a death glare.

"Hinata, I was wondering if we should get some ramen together?" Kiba asked, smiling brightly at her. Naruto growled as he pulled hinata towards.

"No, she's getting ramen with me." He stated, glaring at him.

"No, she's getting some with me." Kiba stated, pulling hinata towards him. Soon, they broke out in a tug-a-war with hinata arms being the rope and kept glaring at each other.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"No, me!"

"Nope, she's with me!"

"You guys, stop!" They both stopped and looked at hinata. She shook her head.

"Why can't we just go all together?" Naruto glared at kiba and pulled hinata towards him. Kiba glared at him.

"Hey, give me back hinata! I know her longer then you do!" He shouted. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"No! Hinata's mines!" Hinata sighed. She could tell this was going to be a long day. After fighting, kiba went back to his own mission, leaving naruto and hinata alone. They both walked around in silence. Hinata would usually cast a glance towards naruto, who only looked at the ground with unexplain emotions in his eyes. _I bet he's still uptight about the whole kiba thing. That, or last night. _She didn't know why it was bothering her. It was just that...something about that position she was in and to find naruto above her...it felt so..so..so...right. Blushing, she shook her head and looked at naruto once more. Soon, the sun was setting and naruto was about to go home when hinata stopped him.

"Naruto....I want to know something." She wispered, head down. Naruto started to feel a little nervous. Maybe it was about his behavior before.

"Y-yeah?"

"It just....it just came to me. It really haven't been on my mind until now...." She paused as she looked at him. "Are you the fox?"


	7. Naruto is the fox and more wet dreams

Naruto didn't know if he should lie or tell the truth. _If I lie, she wouldn't know until later. Then she'll be mad at me. If I tell the truth, she'll hate me and never want to be friends again._ He thought sadly as he looked at hinata, who was waiting for answers. He sighed.

"If I tell the truth, promise me you won't go screaming." He said.

"I promise." She said. Naruto sighed.

"Okay, fine. You're right, I'm the fox." He said with a slight bitterness in his voice. Hinata gasped, eyes widen. Naruto then glared at her, catching hinata off guard.

"I bet you hate me now, right?" Hinata didn't speak. She didn't hate him, she still loves him, but how can she explain that to him? She heard Naruto sighed. "That's what I thought." He mumbled. Before he even had a chance to leave, hinata grapped him.

"No, I don't hate you. I gave you my word and I'll never go back on my word." She said. Naruto blinked.

"But-"

"No buts. I said I wouldn't go screaming, I wouldn't hate you. You're my friend, and I'll never turn my back on a friend." She stated, smiling. Naruto kept looking at her before smiling also.

"Thanks hinata. I knew I made the right choice." Hinata stopped smiling.

"About what?" Naruto then begin to sweat as a blush creeped across his face. Hinata blinked, wondering what he ment by 'the right choice'.

"It's nothing, I will explain to you later, maybe." He mumbled. Before she could ask him something, he left. Hinata began to worry about him. _What it something I said? Does he hate me now that I know the truth?_ She thought sadly, eyes to the ground. She then started to walk away. Later that night, hinata had a **_very_** wet dream about her and naruto.

Dream

_Outside of the forest, moans and groans were heard. Inside of the forest, was hinata and naruto. Naruto was smiling as he touched her from her arms, to the hips, to the thighs, and to the wet enterance in between her legs. Hinata groaned._

_"N-naruto!" She wimpered out as Naruto was enjoying her front lips by rubbing against them with his fingers. With each rub, hinata's moan became louder and louder._

_"NARUTO!" She screamed when he gentally pushed one of his fingers inside of her. Naruto looked at her, eyes twinkling._

_"How you like that hinata-chan?" He asked with a slight purr at the end. As he kept pushing his finger in and out of her enterance, his free hand crawled all the way to one of her larger then normal size breast and started to suck on her nipple._

_"Naru...naru...NARUTO!" She kept screaming, feeling the warmth inside of her ready to explode. When his fingers were done, he slowly licked them before placing her to the ground flat on her tummy. Naruto started to unzip his pants when-_

Dream

Hinata got up, panting heavily. She looked around her room and got up to look at the moon. She sighed. _What a....interesting dream I had._ She thought, blushing madly as heck. _If only that was real. Oh, god, what am I saying?!_ Hinata shooked her head while the blush didn't go away. _Doesn't matter. Naruto only likes me as a friend, nothing more. _She thought before feeling the back of her neck. _Still......I wonder what this mark means._ Hinata sighed as she went back to sleep. The next morning, hinata ran downstairs and went into the woods to naruto. And there he was, sitting near the pool of water.

"Naruto-kun?" She wispered. When he didn't turn around, hinata felt a little worried and scared.

"Naruto-kun? Can you hear me?" Still no answer. Just as she walked towards him, naruto turned around, face covered with black marks and his eyes kept flicking to blue to a warm shade of red. Now she was really scared.

"Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?" She asked in a wisper. A deep chuckled escaped his throat.

**_"Oh, nothing's wrong hinata-chan."_** He said, smiling wickedly. Hinata gulped. _This isn't the naruto I know._ She thought.

"Who are you?! What have you done with naruto-kun?!" She asked. Naruto placed his hand on his chest.

**_"Why, hinata-chan, I'm hurt. I'm right here. Your sweet naruto-kun is right here. Come here."_** Hinata did as she was told and before she knew it, she pinned to the ground.

**_"Oh hinata-chan, you made me a happiest fox I know. I want to give you something."_** He said, smiling as he touched the center of her coat. She moaned.

"Naruto-k-kun, p-please. Don't do this." She wimpered out, tears threatening to spill. She knew she wanted naruto, but not this way. Naruto nearly laughed.

**_"Oh, but hinata-chan. I must repay after everything you've done for me. Hey, do you like big and rough?"_** Hinata blushed as her eyes went wide. He talking about her virginity.

"N-naruto-kun! Please, I beg you, not now." She squeaked, trying to free herself from his grasp. Seeing her struggle, naruto frowned as the marks on his face disappeared and his eyes turned back to blue again.

"Hinata-chan? I'm...I'm so sorry! I couldn't!" He cried, getting off of her. Hinata looked at him still in shocked. Naruto looked at her and turned away. "I'm so sorry." He wispered. Hinata knew he didn't mean harm.

"It's okay, naruto-kun. I forgive you." She wispered out. Naruto shook his head.

"No. You can't forgive me, I'm just....sorry." With that, he left in a flash, leaving hinata in great sorrow.

KF: And now for the question!

**Dragoona101:** Erm...well, my imgination went wild and before I could, I had totally forgotten that Naruto wasn't a normal boy. So, for the clothing, lets just say, he had some, okay? (sweatdrops)

N/N: Also, I'm not able to update any stories often because my cpu is busted. Until it's fixed, I'm on Twin's cpu. In the mean time, all I have to say is that you're gonna have to wait for a couple of days until I can get back on my own cpu. Please R&R.


	8. Dreams, Dreams, and Kisses

Hinata sighed as she stopped running. She had looked all over the Naruto and not a single trace. She started to cry. _Where is he? Where's my fox boy?_ She thought as she slowly, but surely made her way home. Her father looked at her confused by the long look.

"Hinata, are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes father, I just...lost something near and dear to me." She said. Hiashi frowned.

"Do you want me to send somebody to search for it?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm sure it'll turn up....somewhere." With that, she headed upstairs and into her room. Once there, she started to drift into a deep sleep.

(_Dream_)

_Hinata was running down the streets, sweating really hard. Suddenly, a shadow cast over her, causing her to look back and scream._

_"Leave me alone! Please!" **I have to reach home!** She thought, running even more. Soon, she made it home and tried to open the door, but the door was locked._

_"No! Please! Open up! Somebody!"_

_"Hinataaaaa......" Hinata looked back, eyes filled with fear. There, standing in front of her house, was Naruto, but not Naruto. His eyes were a warm shade of red, he had a fluffy tail and he was grinning. Grinning hard._

_"Stay back! Please!" Suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of her, holding her neck. She squealed._

_"Hinata....my hinata-hime." He said and kissed her with full force. Hinata started to cry, but at the same stime, smile. She didn't know why, but she like it. Suddenly, she felt naruto's hands go inside of her pants and she broke off the kiss._

_"N-no..." Naruto smiled._

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"NOOOOO!!!!!"_

_(Dream)_

Hinata woke up with sweat pouring down her face as she looked outside. It was nighttime. _Was I really sleep for that long? _She thought as she got up and went downstairs. Suddenly, there was noise coming from her window. Hinata turned around to see.....

"Naruto." Naruto smiled sadly as she open the window.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? But never mind that, I'm so glad you're okay!" She as she tugged him inside and hugged him. Naruto blinked before looking at her, eyes shining with sorrow.

"I thought you would be hating me right now cause of what happen." Hinata sighed as her hands intertwined with his golden yellow hair.

"I told you, I don't hate you. Sure, you caught me off by surprise, but I don't hate you. I can never." Naruto smiled as he hugged her.

"Thank you hinata-chan. You're the best." Hinata smiled.

"You're welcome. Now please don't go off running like that." Now her eyes were shining with sorrow. Naruto's smile grew as he rubbed his thumb against her soft cheek, causing her to blush.

"I won't, now that I got you." With that he kissed her, softly. Hinata was surprise, but responded. The kiss was amazing. Hinata thought she was floating on cloud 9 (sorry, got that from Dairy Queen) and kept floating all the way up to heaven. Naruto rolled his tongue against her lips and she accepted it. For a few moments, they started a tongue a fight and before anything else went up hill, they stopped, looking at each other.

"Wow." Naruto whispered. Hinata touched her lips, feeling her insides ready to explode. She looked at Naruto, who had a slight blush.

"I, uh, never kissed anyone like that before." He said.

"Me too." Naruto started to smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, is that okay?" Hinata nodded. Naruto grinned as he left. Hinata watched him go, still feeling that amazement from the kiss_. That was...wonderful. And I'm the first to kiss him_! Blushing, hinata smiled as she went back to sleep.


	9. Sprung Off Of You

The next day, hinata was walking down the streets, smiling. _I kissed him. I kissed him. Or rather, he kissed me, but still.... _A happy giggle escaped her lips, causing people around her to jump, but continue to move on. She then walked into Ino's family flower shop.

"Hello, how may I- Oh, hey hinata." Ino said as soon as she saw her. Hinata didn't seem to hear her, she just walked around the flower shop before picking up a flower and giggled. Ino blinked, wondering what was wrong, but then smirked when she caught the happiness in Hinata's face.

"Oh, I see what's going on." She said, causing Hinata to snap out of it. Hinata blinked and looked at her.

"Oh, hey Ino." She said. Ino moved from her spot and circled around her, like a hunter circling around its prey. Hinata just looked at her, confused. When Ino finished circling around her, she nodded to herself.

"I-Ino?"

"Girl, he got you sprung." Hinata did an anime drop. She wasn't looking forward to that.

"W-what?"

"He. Got. You. Sprung. He kissed you and you're hooked." Ino said, folding her arms as she did so, smirking. Hinata blushed as she looked for a way to escape, but came up short.

"Okay, juicy details. How was it?" She asked. Hinata shook her head when Sakura came in.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked. Ino turned and smiled.

"Litte Hinata here got kissed by that Naruto boy and now she's sprung. That boy must have been a fine kisser, cause Hinata had walked in here, dead to the world." Sakura smirked as she stepped by Ino, looking at poor little Hinata. Hinata was nervous now. Not only was Ino pressuring her, but SAKURA too. Sakura was girl who likes to get in to a secret or plans on making secrets. She could never be excluded, unlike Ino, who only wanted to know interesting facts. If they weren't, she wouldn't care.

"Tell us hinata, how good was it?" Hinatawas stuck on gossiping. She knew it was wrong, because that's how people can destory other people's lives, but this wasn't a type of gossip where when one person hears it, they HAVE to tell the whole world. As long as Sakura doesn't run and tell her cousin, she and Naruto should be good.

"It was...." She slid onto the counter with a dreamy smile. "Heaven." Sakura squealed as Ino patted her on her back.

"We can tell. Your whole face just fell into a 'I'm drunk' state." Sakura said, squeezing her arm.

"Hmm." Just then, the door open and the three girls turned to see Naruto and Tenten.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ten-chan." The blonde and the pink head smirked at the boy.

"Hey Naruto." The boy smiled at the two before his eyes landed on the dark-blue haired girl. Hinata blushed, but smiled.

"Hey Hinata. Come here, I want to show you something." Hinata and Naruto began to leave. When they did, the two girls giggled and looked over at TenTen. She smirked while placing her fist on her hips.

"Our little Hinata is all grown up."

* * *

Hinata was surprise when they made a U-turn around the woods they usually go to and ended up on a hill.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Naruto didn't answer. He looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing, I just wanted to leave." Hinata nodded and the couple sat there, thinking of something completely different. That is, until hinata spoke up.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked at her. Before he could respond, she had kissed him. Blinking, Naruto finally got the idea and started to kiss back. It wasn't until a few moments later, things got a little heated. Naruto had slid his tongue in her mouth, like before, but this time, his hand was messing with the edge of her shirt until it finally decided to go up. Hinata shivered, but kept kissing him, ingoring the invading hand. When his hand cupped her breast, she let out a moan before gripping on his hair. His hand slid back to her hip, rubbing it slowly, like it was made out of glass. This caused hinata to moan even more and this time, her hands slid from his shoulders to his thighs. Naruto had moaned when her hands tighten before sliding into his shirt, feeling all of his muscles, abs, and his glory. Naruto bit her bottom lip, causing slight blood to come out before licking, tasting her blood.

Hinata whimpered as she pushed Naruto's wondering hands away and unzipped her jacket. Naruto looked at her before grabing her again and made a trail of kisses from her cheek down to the shoulder blade. Hinata placed her hands on both his cheeks and kissed him, wanting to taste his sweet, addicting kisses. Naruto was running out of places to kiss her and before both knew, he lifted up her shirt. Hinata was now in just her pants and bra, the black shirt was toss somewhere, but both of them didn't bother picking it up. Naruto kissed both of her breast before going down lower, causing Hinata to moan. She felt it. She felt the warmth between her legs as Naruto got closer, but didn't dare do anything.

The funny thing was, she _wanted_ him to do something. Anything. The feeling of him in there was growing stronger and before she could stop, she whimpered out.....

"Please, please, Naruto." That made both of them stop. The feeling was gone and in its place was cold, empty feeling. Naruto was looking at her, eyes wide. Hinata was too, but out of all the dreams she had, she never thought it would almost come true. She wanted Naruto and Naruto wanted her. Well, at least, she had thought that.

"Hinata...." He breathed out. She didn't want him to talk, just do.

"Naruto, _please_." It was begging, she knew, but they were so close. So very, very, close. And besides, Naruto had started it. Or was that her too? Naruto looked at her for a moment before deciding it was a go.

* * *

A/N: Haha, what? Did ya honestly thought that they would have done it? In the next chapter, yes, but no. First kiss, and then sex. Yeah, yeah, don't go throwing me that look. I'm not cruel......am I?


	10. Playtime, Out Comes Dark Naruto

**Warning:** Lemon. Full-blown sex. Not a quickie, but real hard sex. If you are under the age 13, I suggest you DO. NOT. READ. Unless, you're pervert. Pervert.

A/n: Okay, besides the warning, just letting yall know, that this is my first REAL attempt of a sex scene. I did one scene in one of my stories, but that's a bit sloppy, so I'm gonna try to perfect it okay? I'm just a 14 year old girl. What do you want from me? (blinks innocently)

For the most part, Naruto was hovering over her, drowning her in kisses before reaching down and pulling at her pants. Hinata got the idea and started to unzip them when she notice something.

"Naruto-"

"Got it." He said and took off his clothes. Hinata could only blush when he was in nothing, but his boxers. She may have seen his chest before, but damn, if it wasn't shining in all of its glory, hinata could have swear Naruto was more skinnier. Naruto could see her staring and kissed her cheek before rubbing softly on her hips. She let out a moan and continued to pull down her pants, but Naruto had beaten her to it. Now, they were both half naked and outside of the village. Naruto then kissed her around the novel before moving upwards and kissing her breast.

The heat around Hinata was back as she kissed his cheek and then down to his lower abs. This made Naruto moan and without thinking, bit her on the shoulder. Hinata yelped and squeezed hard on his.

"N-naruto..." She breathed out, feeling all the pleasure, heat, and joy swarming around her body. Naruto's mouth slid to her ear lope and nippled slightly on the end before sucking completely. She gasped, as if ice cold water was sprayed on her. She wimpered out his name before her hands slid to his waist and grabbed hold of it. With all the teasing that's going on, Naruto had finally kissed her on the lips and started to remove the bra that was in the way of her fleash. Hinata was starting to get nervous and Naruto could feel it. He stopped and whispered comforting words into her ear.

"I'll take it slow. I promise. I won't do anything you don't want me to." _Well, it's kinda too late for that, now. _She thought, but nodded. She wanted this, she wanted naruto to claim her and make her his. Naruto, again, started to processed with the bra until it was finally off. When it was, Naruto could only stare at her breast before lust had taken over and he sucked on her left nipple. Gasping, Hinata gripped his hair and moaned.

"Naruto...oh god." She whined as Naruto's tongue flipped and teased her nipple until it became hard as a rock. He then went to the other nipple and did the same thing. With each flick of his tongue, Hinata's screams got louder and louder.

"Oh god, oh please, Naruto!" She gasped. Naruto finally let go of sucking at her nipple and his tongue slowly made a wet trail from the center of her breast to her navel and sticked his tongue in it. _Oh god! I never thought you could do much with your mouth! _Hinata thought and squirmed a little at the thought. Narutowas on the edge of her underwear, finger gazing across it, and Hinata was becoming more turn on. _Shit! Oh god, stop teasing me! Do it already!_

"Naruto, please! Stop teasing me!" Hinata begged, causing Naruto to smirk.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, place the fabric in between his teeth and pulling it down very slowly. To Hinata, it was too slow and painful.

"Naruto!" He chuckled slightly, now pulling the fabric with his hands. When that skinny thing was gone, Naruto placed hinata on her back and started to breath on her front enterance. Hinata's breath was caught. _This is it._ She thought. All of her wet dreams were about to come true. But just when Hinata thought it was about to be done, Naruto froze and suddenly trembled above her.

"Naruto?" Naruto didn't responed. His eyes were covered by his hair, but Hinata could see the black marks appear on his body. Her eyes went wide. _No! Why now?!_ The trembling stopped and now, Hinata was below a new Naruto. A different Naruto.

Dark Naruto.

Dark Naruto chuckled as he lifted his head up at her, revealing his eyes that were once blue now a blood red. He smirked.

**_"It's about time you gave in, my sweet."_** He said, cupping her cheek. Hinata could only gulped as her dreams were dashed in front of her. She wanted Naruto, not him. Not this guy!

"Give me back Naruto." It was a weak command and Dark Naruto howled with laughter.

**_"But my sweet, he's a weakling. He will not give you pleasure like me."_** He said, kissing her. Suddenly, it felt wrong, but at the same time, right. The kiss was a mixure of fire and ice, hot and cold, sweet and sour. And for some reason, she did not back down.

"I-I want Naruto. Give me back my Naruto-kun." Dark Naruto could laugh as his eyes glimmered with glee.

**_"Aww, how sweet of you to call me yours. You have been mines since the first time we've met, don't you know?"_** Now Hinata was confused and Dark Naruto could only smile.

**_"That mark on your neck. It's a symbol. It means, you're mines and always have been. I can't believe it took you this long to figure it out. And by the way, I know all of your dreams. Naruto knows this too, but didn't say anything. He's too scare to do anything you don't want to do, even if it was your dream. Not until he hears your confession."_**

"What confession?"

**_"Your love for him. He wants to know do you love him. Do you?"_** Hinata didn't think twice, she nodded.

"Yes, I love my Naruto-kun very much." Dark Naruto smiled.

**_"Then he'd better thank me for this."_** What happened next was almost a blurr. Hinata was tossed on her tummy, with her ass sticking in the air. Dark Naruto had pulled down his boxers so fast, that hinata almost didn't catch the size of his member. Her eyes went wide. _No way that'll fit into me!_ She thought. As though, reading her mind, Dark Naruto chuckled.

**_"Trust me, I'll be VERY gentle."_** Hinata did not like the sound of his voice, and before she could reply, a sharp pain had shooken her whole body. Her eyes went wide again. _Holy fuck! That hurts like a bitch!_ Hinata wasn't the type to cuss, everyone knows it, but when push came to shove, it's the only defense she had. Suddenly, Dark Naruto's massive member started to pull back, but then rammed into her, causing her to scream. He chuckled again.

**_"Don't worry my love, in a matter of seconds, you'll be use to it."_** He said before doing it again, repeatingly. Hinata closed her eyes as her hands balled up into a fist, grinding her teeth of the pain and pleasure she was feeling.

"Ah! Oh! Ngh!" She screamed as Naruto started to pick up the paste.

**_"You like that, don't you?"_** Dark Naruto asked, still slamming into her. Hinata could only scream.

"Yes! Oh god, yes! Don't stop! Ever! Oh god, fuck me!" She yelled, causing Dark Naruto to laugh. She could feel him coming and before they knew it, Dark Naruto had screamed out her name and cumed hard inside of her.

* * *

A/n: Eh, could have been better. (shruggs) An-T-wayz, please R&R and, don't kill me for the last chapter, k? After all, who's gonna continue it when ya do? (smirks)


	11. The Aftershock

As soon as Dark Naruto pulled out, Hinata fell flat, panting heavily as Naruto himself layed on his back, still in his dark form. _That was intense, but felt sooo good. _Hinata moaned as she closed her eyes, trying to relax in the grass below her. As many times she was thinking about sex, she never imagine it would be Dark Naruto who would made her dream come true. A blush a appeared on her face as she smiled. _Well, I guess he's not so bad after all. _She thought and open her eyes. There was slight snore coming from behind her and Hinata turned around to see it was Naruto, who was slowly converting back to himself while he was asleep. She watched in amazed as the black markings around his body and face disappeared. _I wonder does it hurt? To transform back? _Hinata then reached down to touch his cheek, only to be swatted away from its owner. She giggled before pressing her wet, naked body against his. _Naruto....mines._ And with that, she drifted off to sleep.

It was until later, that someone was trying to wake her up.

"Hinata? Hinata, come on! You have to get up! You have to go home!" It was Naruto and he sounded nervous. Hinata eyes slowly open as she looked at the full-dressed Naruto. Seeing his worry look, she looked at the sky and went pale. It was a pinkish-orange color, so that means it was 5:00 or 5:30. Shit.

"Damn it, dad's gonna have a fit." She said and got dressed. Who knew having sex was so tiring? Hinata was almost finished when she heard voices.

"Hinata? Where are you? Hinata?!"

"Hinny-chan? Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Hina, where are you?!" Double shit. That Sakura, Ino, and TenTen. Who knows what's going to happen when they found out about this! They had always seen her as their little sister and, just like big sisters, they were twice overprotective. Friend or not, any guy who puts their hands on Hinata was spelled D-E-A-D if one of them heard about it. Imagine what will happen if all THREE heard about a problem? Hinata quickly pushed Naruto away from her, telling him go without her. He looked at her for a bit.

"Hinata!" _I don't have time for this!_ Her face expression seemed to say. _Go! _With that, Naruto left. Hinata let out a small sigh before laying back on the ground, pretending to be asleep when the three girls came.

"I can't believe it! She was here the whole time, sleeping!" Ino screamed. Hinata fake like she was waking up.

"I-Ino-chan? That you? Where's Naruto-kun?" Sakura shrugged.

"Who knows, but come on! Your old man is having a fit about where you were and sent us three to find you!" She said. Hinata got up and walked with them to her home. When she got their, Hiashi was already screaming at her.

"Where you hinata?! God, you could've gotten killed! Do you know how worried I was?! The future of the clan was in danger because you didn't come back to the house! And what's worse, you missed the meeting about the heir and what we was going to do! That was important, Hinata! Very, very important!" Would it been any other teen, they would have ingored everything their parents said, but Hinata was too kind for that. She nodded and bowed.

"Sorry father, it won't happen again I promise." Hiashi sighed.

"Just....get ready for dinner. The elders are coming and they expect you to wear something formal, like a kimonoor something." Hinata nodded and bowed again before heading up stairs and started to shower. When she did, she couldn't help but blush as a scene from Naruto and Hinata gets Wild popped up. She suddenly found herself closing her eyes as her hand slid to her wet entranceand started to rub slowly as the image started to play, like movie. She could litterally hear Naruto's growls as he thrusted right into her from behind. Hinata moaned as pushed a finger into her, slowly. She placed another hand in front of her mouth, to prevent her from screaming like a girl in a horror movie. As she went deeper, the image of Naruto licking her like some sort of a lollipop from her ear down to the place of pure innocents wrapped around her brain_. N-naruto_..... She thought, moaning deeply into her hand, biting her lip as her finger started pull in and out. For nearly an hour, that was all she had been doing. Finally getting out of the tube, afraid that someone, mostly her father, would come in at the wrong time and spot her. Hinata had closed her the door when she reached her room when suddenly, a cool breeze from her window came by_. Wait, I closed that window before I left_. She thought and was suddenly grabbed by the waist. She quealed.

"I heard you moaning all the way from the bathroom. Was it that good?" Hinata could only blushed as Naruto chuckled.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked. Naruto kissed her cheek down to her neck and sucked slightly on the mark he had made.

"Just wanting to see if my mate made it back to her house yet. I was worried." He said. Hinata squirmed slightly before wrapping her arms around his neck and sighed. The towel that was suppose to be around her dropped, but neither of them cared. Well, one, at least.

"I'm fine Naruto, you don't have to worry about me." She said, smiling. That is, until another breeze came by, causing her to shiver. Just when she about to pick up her towel, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist again, pressing his body against her small frame. They stayed like that for a minute or so before Hinata pushed him away.

"You have to go. The elders of the clan is coming and I have to get down their, greet them, serve them, and talked to them before anyone of them makes a complaint." Naruto scoffed, eyes narrowing.

"You're not a slave."

"Yeah, but I am in one of the most powerful clans. I can't do anything that would put it to risk. I'm the heir, safety is the game I need to play here." She said, messing with his hair. Naruto huffed.

"Fine, fine. I'll go, but I need to know one thing before I do...." He looked at her with worried and serious in his eyes. "Do you love me?" Pause and the world was frozen. Hinata took a deep breath and said....

"Yes. I do. There's nobody else I want to give my virginity to. I love you, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too." With that he left again. Hinata smiled at his retreat before getting dress and went downstairs to meet the elders of the clan. Ugh, she hated being in this clan.


	12. Surprise, Surprise

**Me: Ugh, why is it taking so long to finish this (and A Dark Angel's Love) story?! I bet the other authors didn't have this problem!**

**DN: Geeze, you complain way to much. You haven't even past 20 chapters yet. (snuggles under Hinata)**

**Hinata: Eeep! (faints)**

**Me: Aww, now look at what you have done!**

**DN: (blinks innocently) What?**

* * *

If it wasn't for the fact that this dinner was so important as her father said, Hinata would have zone out by now. All they did was talk and talk about stuff about her being the head of the clan and what they were suppose to do after she takes the throne. Unfortunately, this is were things got interesting.

"Hinata, we have came to a decision that you alone is not worthy of being the head of the clan." Hinata eyes went wide as she stopped pouring the hot tea into her cup. She looked at the old man, whose name was Hurki.

"Um, Hurki-san, care to explain why I cannot be the head of the clan?" She asked in the sweetest of voice. Hurki shooked his head.

"It's not that.....you can't be the head, it's just that....well, you tell her Sari." Sari was the only young women in the group of the elder, though, she was not a Hyuugah, she was the wife of Tika, an honorable man who had served in the clan for many many years. Sari stood up and looked at the young girl.

"Hinata, we think that it's best fit that you were to get married before taking the throne of the clan." The world seemed to stop. Hinata hands had let go of the tea pot, causing it to crash to ground and spilled hot tea around her foot.

"Hinata!"

"I won't do it." She said. Hiashi looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. He knew she wouldn't agree to this mess (though, he don't know why), hell, he didn't want to believe it when he first heard it.

"You don't have a choice. Either this or we have to put you out of the clan." Tears burned in her eyes as she pounded one of her fist to the table, causing it to shake and startle the elders.

"Why?! Why can't Neji-san or Hanabi-chan do it?! They are far stronger then me! Always have been and you know it! Why?" She asked. Sari sighed.

"We can't skip bloodline Hinata. You were chosen to the head and we know you weren't strong, that is why this marriage is a good thing. So whatever happens, the clan can still go one with or without you. And besides, Neji is not part of the main branch. He cannot fulfillthis job and keep his place in the third branch." Yes, Neji had fallen right under Hinata when it was suppose to be the oppsite. Neji was suppose to be in the main branch and Hinata followed in third. That's how it was, or suppose to be. But no, since Hinata was Hiashi's child and since Hiashi was in the main branch as well, it was Hinata who was next in line to become the head clan, causing Neji to be place in third because after Hinata, it was Hanabi. It was a terrible thing for both Hinata and Neji.

"So, what you're saying is that once Hinata is out of the picture, the clan would still remain strong once she gets married?" Hiashi asked, raising an eyebrow. He had no idea nor was he was aware of it. Sari nodded.

"Yep. So it's either she gets married or she'll be force out of the clan. We cannot have weak people standing in our way for the next generation." Nex generation? What is this girl talking about? Hinata eyes went wide.

"Wait, are you saying I was suppose to have sex already?!" She yelled and the whole table grew uncomfortable.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. You were. Once Neji takes the throne right after Hanabi, your granchildren were next in line." Hinata felt hot angry tears coming down her face. These guys were ruining her life and they haven't even seen the person she loves the most!

"And who was suppose to father my soon-to-come child?"

"My grandson, Rukia." Hinata eyes went wide when Hurki said that. Rukia was the last person on Earth she wanted to to meet and see again. He was rude, annoying, and above all, a pervert. Oh, if Naruto had saw him, Rukia would have died on the spot.

"Let me guess, Rukia is her husband?" Hiashi growled through his teeth. It was a crying shame that the boy was in this family from the start. Hurki nodded.

"NO! I will NOT marry that....that....beast! He's rude and a pervert! I refuse to marry him!" With that, Hinata stomped upstairs and shut the door to her open and cried. Tomorrow will be better, she would see Naruto, tell him what's going to happen, leave the clan and everything will be fine. The clan will get along without her, she thought. She will NOT marry that pig, never in this life.

Unfortunately, she don't have a choice.


	13. Demon Unleash

"You're getting WHAT?!" Ino, Sakura, and TenTen screamed. Ino was already turning red, Sakura was fuming, and TenTen, well, lets just say that any visitor that comes through the door was getting a nasty surprise. Hinata sighed.

"It's true. I'm getting married....to Rukia." She spat out, causing them to giggle.

"Wait, Rukia wasn't that...." Sakura started off.

"That nasty pervert who hits on girls every chance he gets! Even when we're related (somehow), he still hits on me!" Hinata shivered at the thought. This caused TenTen to scream even louder.

"AGH! Just wait until I get my hands on that stupid, idiotic, most perverted boy I've ever met!" She even went so far as to throw one of her weapons into a wall near an unfortunate costumer. The old guy jumped, placed a hand on his heart before hitting the ground.

"TenTen! I know you're upset, but there's no reason you should scare others!" Ino yelled, picking him up. TenTenmumbled slightly before turning away. Hinata smiled slightly before frowning.

"Guys, what am I going to do? I don't want to get married." She said.

"Then don't! They're not forcing you, are they?!" Ino said, slaming her hands on the counter of the store. Hinata nodded, sadly. The three girls gasped. Tenten grabbed, out of her collection, a long Twin Katana and grinned evilly.

"I'm gonna KILL THEM!" Before she could step one foot outside, someone was at the door. A guy with short, raven color hair, white eyes mixed with brown, wearing nothing but a thin T-shirt and some shorts came in. The girls stopped and looked at him, as if he was the one Hinata was marrying, which, he was.

"Hiya, I'm Rukia. I'm looking for-" Before he could finish, TenTen had him against the walls, choking him.

"YOU BASTARD! IF YOU THINK WE'RE GONNA LET YOU TAKE HINA-CHAN AWAY YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN! YOU HEAR ME?!" Rukia nodded, too scared to speak. When TenTen finally let him go, Ino stood between him and Hinata, folding her arms, glaring deeply at him. He gulped.

"Make one move on her and you're dead." Again, Rukia nodded, too scare of the three girls. But the pink haired one was scariest. Sakura got up from her seat, head down, and stood in front of him and lifted him up. She lifted her head up, glaring with such fire in her eyes, and punched him in the face. Hard. Rukia wimpered.

"You ass! I should kill you for being nasty, but from the looks of it, you're just a wimp!" It had became clear to Hinata that Rukia was scared. A lot. And though, he was a pervert, Hinata couldn't bring herself up to enjoy it. Even after everything that had happen between them.

"P-please, I-I just want to t-talk to Hinata." The girls nodded, but the hatred didn't go away. They left the two alone and Hinata didn't look at him, not once. Rukia was shaking both from the girls and being nervous.

"H-hinata...." He placed an hand on her shoulder and she screamed, pushing him away and punched him the gut. Rukia didn't even have a chance to regain his pride when Naruto, who had just walked in, saw the whole thing and thinking this idiot had done something to her, pushed him against the wall (again) and growled. Hinata had spot something that she had never seen before when Naruto was transforming.

Fangs.

Claws.

Tail.

All the signs that means that, not only did Naruto transform into a some sort of a demon, but a fox demon. Rukia was squirming in his arms, trying to get away, but the grip was tighter. She could have sworn tears were coming from his eyes.

**_"You harmed my mate you bastard! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" _**With that, Naruto had punched him with such a force that Rukia was sent into the next building. Coughing, Rukia got up and saw the demon holding his suppose to be wife while glaring dead at him. He kissed Hinata before running off after him, head butting him until he coughed up blood and was blown away. It was then Ino, Sakura, and TenTen came in.

"What the hell is that?!"

"I don't know, but it's kicking Rukia's ass!"

"Whoo! He's my hero then!" Through all of this, Hinata never said a word. Because Rukia....Rukia was different. He still looked like a creep, but....something in his eyes....told her that Rukia had changed. That he wasn't a pervert anymore, or a creep or a rude little boy. Rukia....looked like a normal being. Not an animal, but it's too bad she can't say anything, because with one final blow from Naruto, Rukia was in a state of coma. Anyone who saw this, ran away screaming. Some called the police and for a second, Naruto had turned on them too.

"He's gonna kill them!"

"Stop him!"

"Come on!" The three girls rushed towards the scene, but Hinata had stayed behind. Looking down at Rukia's body, something....ate her. Guilt. There was a flash of yellow and Hinata picked it up. It was a letter.

Dear Hinata,

Look, I know what I did in the past was wrong. It's also the reason you'd never called or came to my birthday, but I need you to know something. That wasn't me. All of it. Every little thing I've done to you, that wasn't me. You would know, we were friends since we were babies, and hey, how would I known what a pervert was until later? Look, I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me cause if I were to die without letting you know that I was seriously fucked up, then I would have regret it and commit sucide. Trust me, I wouldn't go that far if I didn't want to, but I did. Because I felt sick after.....you know. Anyways, please find it in your heart to forgive me. That's all I'm asking. Oh, and for record, I don't want to marry you. Nothing personal, I just found someone else. She's really smart and really pretty. Her name's Cheri, a real sweetheart. God, I love her. Anyways, if you don't want to go through the wedding (which I know you don't) then tear the end of the paper, stating me saying I Do Not Take Her Hand In Marriage. Trust me, it's the only way to stop the wedding. So, this is it. Goodbye Hina-hime. Heehee.

Love, Rukia

_I Do Not Take Her Hand In Marriage.........._

Tears swelled her eyes. No. No no no! She didn't want to believe it, but there it was. In black and white. Hinata looked at the body of Rukia and started to shake it.

"No! Come on, you have to wake up! You can't die on me!" Suddenly a loud roar broke through and Hinata turned around to see at least thirteen polices crowding up on Dark Naruto. Sugar! She almost forgot! Hinata looked at the body before running towards the scene.

"NARUTO!" Naruto was about to kill a police when he heard her. He could clearly see the tear stains on her face, the sadness. It killed him. Sakura and Ino looked at each other.

"That's NARUTO?!" Dark Naruto whimpered slightly before moving forward to Hinata, but only stopped when a small dot hit his shoulder. He looked at the person who did that and growled.

"Freeze demon!" The policeman yelled and the others threw more dots at him. Dark Naruto kept growling before his vision went hazed.

"N-naruto!" Hinata was about to run after him when her friends stopped her.

"No! It's too dangerous hinata!" Sakura said, but Hinata kept going.

"No, I have to- NARUTO!" She yelled, seeing Naruto being dragged away. She followed them until she couldn't run anymore. Tears blurred her eyes.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

A/N: I should mention this now so no one gets confused. Naruto has four forms (was three, but now I changed it) The first fox form, the second human form, the third Dark Naruto form and the fourth Demon Naruto form. Wowza, that's a lot of forms! Can you imagine having four different types of forms???


	14. An's Note

A/n: PLEASE READ!!! Okay, so some of you (T.K) are wondering why in the hell Naruto have four types of forms when clearly two is the same thing? Well, they might be the same, but their abilities are totally different. While in Dark mode, Naruto is obvious to the world, meaning, he could still hear and see everything around him hence why he didn't scream at Hinata when he blacked out and turned into Dark Naruto. While in Demon, Naruto CANNOT hear what's going on, which means a struggle for control and during this, everyone, even Hinata, is in danger. Their speeds and strength are nearly matched, but not quite. Demon is much stronger then Dark. (Dark can lift up a building while Demon can lift up a Sky scrapper plus). Also, Dark is more lighter on his feet both on land and water while Demon is only good on land. Despite the physical changes, Dark isn't much of a threat because (back to controlling) Naruto can EASILY switch back if he wanted to (and sometimes, Dark can take control without him knowing) However, Demon is much harder to control. If he feels threaten, Demon would stay even longer, lashing out on anything that might harm him or his mate. Speaking of which, weaknesses. Dark only has one and that's Hinata. If she is hurt or injured, Dark is going to hunt down the bastard who had hurt her. Demon has two weakness and respond to them differently. When its water, Demon backs off kinda like a scared little puppy. When it's Hinata, he goes beserk and goes on a killing-spree. He won't stop unless Hinata is right there besides him. Okay, so that's all you need to know about Demon and Dark. Remember, they're watching you! LOL!


	15. Animal I have Become

It wasn't long until Hinata had found out where they kept Naruto. As soon as she heard he was in a client, she ran down the streets, ignore the near car crashes, blocked out the people's cries and rushed right in to see Demon Naruto being hold up in a cage. He was growling at the others and was litterally bouncing off the walls, trying to escape but failed. Hinata had only reached two steps when a guard stopped her.

"Sorry miss, but this....animal is dangerous. We cannot let you go near him." Hinata looked at the guard.

"But he's my friend! He won't hurt me, he loves me!" The guard raise an eyebrow.

"How can you be so sure? Just look at him. He's a demon, and demons kill. They feed off blood. How can you be so sure he won't harm you?" Hinata eyes narrowed at the dumb guard. How dare he talk trash as if he knows something about a demon!

"Because I've known him my whole life! He loves me, he wouldn't hurt me! And if he does, it's a chance I'll have to take! I love him!" With that, she pushed the guard away and ran towards the cage. Demon Naruto was trying to bite the bars off the cage when he felt a presence. At first, he growled and slashed at the person until he a certain arua around the person hit his nose, causing him to whimper and cuddle Hinata. At least, he tried, if it wasn't for the bars. Hinata could only stare at the creature that once was her beloved. In no matter what form he's in, Naruto could still see her, he deep inside still love her. Demon Naruto kept whimpering until he was shocked, causing him to yelp and runaway from hinata, as if she was dangerous. He snarled at the person who had done that which Hinata believed was the guard.

"You idiot! You scared him!" She yelled. The guard narrowed his eyes.

"Scared him? How about he scared me! He was about to hurt you, and I would get fired for letting a kid next to an animal! Miss, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." As if hearing this, Demon Naruto growled and glared at him as did Hinata. She sighed and looked at Naruto, who returned her looks with a whimper.

"Sorry Naruto. I have to go, but I'll be back, I promise." As she departed, Naruto's whine got louder and louder until the guard had shocked him again. This time, Hinata knocked the small remote out of his hands and glared at him.

"Don't hurt him." She growled and walked away. She had to get him out of there, she just had to. Before they might kill him or banish him from Konoha. Hinata gulped down the thought and ran towards her house. She have to see that Naruto is with her, if that's the last thing she does. Later on, the Hyuuga family was eating when Hanabi spoked up.

"Father, did you know that a demon is on the loose?" Hiashi raise an eyebrow as Hinata almost came close to spitting out her drink.

"I've never heard of this. What happened?" Hanabi shrugged.

"I thought Hinata-chan told you, since she was last seen near it." This made Hiashi looked at Hinata, who was trying to calm her nerves. _Damn you hanabi._ She thought.

"Hinata? Why were you by a demon?" Hinata smiled nervously at her father, but he didn't look pleased in the slightest. He may hate the fact that she was marrying Rukia, but he was strict about her being near what the villagers thought was a demon.

"H-he's my friend." That made Hiashi slammed his fist.

"Damn it Hinata! You could have been killed! Demons aren't friends, hell I don't think they know such thing! And how long were you seeing this demon?!" He asked, very angry about the fact she'd been disobeying his rules. Hinata gulped. She hated when her father overreacted, even when the thing wasn't important. Hanabi then decided to open her mouth again.

"She kept calling it Naruto. I don't know why." If hiashi's glare didn't darken before, it certainly did now. Hinata twirled her fingers in a circle while sending Hanabi a wonderful gift basket of curses in her mind.

"So, this Naruto demon, care to explain just what he had done to you?" He asked in a calm, but still angry voice. Hinata felt the world crumbling down. Just what in gods name have she done to deserve this?! _Besides lying, sneaking, going behind my father's back and have sex and many more things._ She thought bitterly.

"N-nothing, we are just friends." _But we are so much more._ As if sensing her though, Hanabi raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? In your journal, you said that you loved Naruto and even went so far to have what was it? Oh yeah, have sex with him." Silence. Deadly silence. The one that Hinata wished it was filled with voices and maybe a few swears. Hiashi's face became redder by the second, but not because of anger.

"Hinata, is this true?" Hinata could only nod. Yes, to all of it!

"And do you really love him?" Again, yes to all of it.

"And do you know he loves you too?" Yes, yes, yes! She wanted to scream, she wanted to yell or at least cry. Because Hiashi had enough power to throw her out of the clan, if not the clan itself. God no. Where will she live now? Naruto's in trouble and who will take her in? Instead of yelling, though, Hiashi sighed.

"Fine." Stop. Rewind. Reply.

WHAT?!

"F-father?" Hiashi smiled.

"I can't force you to love someone else, and I certainly don't want you to marry some idiot in this clan. Besides, maybe having a demon in this clan won't be so bad." Wait a minute, is he saying what I think he's saying?

"You want me to marry Naruto?!" She asked, eyes wide and mouth dropped. Hiashi nodded.

"But, Hinata, do me a favor and never do what you've done again. I mean it." His face was stoned and Hinata nodded.

"B-but father, Naruto is captured. I-I think the villagers might kill him." Hiashi frowned.

"I know and I can't talk to the clan about it. So, maybe, me and the hokage can work something out. Naruto's life for something else. I'll see what I can do. If not, Hinata-" Paused. "I'm sorry." Hinata could feel the tears build up, but pushed them back. No, she WILL save Naruto. She WILL marry Naruto. To hell what the clan says, since when did they run anything? And, she threaten a few villagers before, what makes this time any different? She smirked. _We will be together and nobody's gonna stop us._ She thougt. Strongest clan or not, nobody's gonna run her fate and her fate choices Naruto.

* * *

A/n: Bet cha didn't see that one coming. Hiashi wanting Naruto into the clan? I wish that happened in the orginal series, but you can't always get what you want. And as NARUHINA fan, I must say, WHOOOHOOO! NARUHINA BACK IN ACTION! And, YAYZ FOR SUMMER! This is why I'm a summer/winter person. Don't cha love it??


	16. Fallen Angel

Later that day, the hokage, Tusande (yeah babe, that's right. She's the hokage) was working when suddenly the doors to the office bust open, revealing Hiashi and his daughter Hinata. Tusande blinked as she looked at them.

"Hiashi, long time no see. How are you?" Hiashi nodded.

"Hokage-sama, I could say the same. I'm doing fine thanks, but right now, there's a problem." Tusande raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Sir, nearly all of the villagers are holding a demon captive. Now, I'm sure you would let this go because of the rumors about a demon, but my daughter here has bonded with it. She's very much in love with him and if she's okay with it, then so am I. The problem is to convince these fools into letting Naruto go." Hinata nodded.

"Father is correct, hokage-sama. I know Naruto and he wouldn't hurt a fly. But Naruto's not your typical demon. You see, he has forms which allows him to move among us. As far as I know, he has four. Fox, Human, Dark, and Demon. Right now, he's in his demon form and if we don't hurry and do something, the villagers might kill him." She said. At this, Tusande stood up.

"No one's gonna kill anybody in this village! Human or not, I'm the one who allows death if it's needed. I'll see what I can do, Hinata. That I promise, but right now, I saw a group of people heading down at the gates. Hurry and stop them, I'll follow you right after this." The two nodded and left.

"Hinata, I'm gonna talk to the clan. They might know about Naruto and see to it that his death is fatal as possible. They may also know you have a bond to him and if they do, they might kill you too. I cannot take any chances. Do me a favor and stop this madness while I stop the clan." Hinata nodded and they both went their ways. Hinata had just arrived when she saw Naruto snarling and growling while his tail was swishing side to side in anger, baring his fangs at a young fellow male who Hinata knew in the instant.

"Tikisha-san!" Tikisha looked up and smiled cruelly at her.

"Well, well. If it isn't the demon's wench." Demon Naruto's ear flickered and looked over to see his mate. He whimpered before he was yanked to face front, cauing him to yelp.

"Let him go! He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Yet. Hinata-san, the clan knows about your little secret and really, being me, I would have put you out of the clan just because of that." Hinata glared at him as the smile grew wider. "But no, instead, they sent me out here to banish this demon from returning to Konoha and when that's done, I'll kill you." Naruto was about to attack when the man who was holding the rope around his neck yanked him again, again causing Naruto to yelp. Hinata glared.

"Stop this! Tikisha-san, you're one insane man. Naruto loves me and I love him! You can't do this unless the hokage knows!" Tikisha smirked.

"Oh, the old bat doesn't know it and some of the villagers here aren't about to let her found out. Hmm, maybe I won't kill you, but for the clan's sake, since Rukia was put in the hospital because of this thing, I'll marry you. You seem pretty enough." Naruto let out a howl and kept snarling. Just like that, the rope broke off and before anyone could respond, Tikisha was on the ground, claws nailing in his arms, causing him to squeak at the pain.

"Get him off of me!" The villagers didn't know what to do. They wanted so badly get rid of him, but fear that their own life was in danger and it was. Naruto then picked him up by the neck and threw him in a far distance.

"Naruto!" Demon Naruto looked at Hinata and whimpered. Slowly, he stalked over to her, but when a soft click reached his ears, he growled and looked at Tikisha. He was inured, but that didn't stop him from hating the demon.

"You bastard! I'm gonna finish this NOW!" And with that, he pulled the trigger. The shot was loud and nobody made a move. Everyone was too quiet, eyes wide as the blood dripped from his body. Naruto whined as he looked at her, eyes with sorrow.

"N-Naruto...." She fell to the ground, eyes closing. The last thing she heard was Naruto's whine which turned into a growl of rage. The last thing she saw was Naruto's black (always been black in Demon) eyes filled with anger, hatred, and agony. Hinata was laying on the ground, still bleeding.


	17. She's Okay

For some, the phrase 'Run for your life' never sounded any better, especially when you have a faster-then-lighting demon on your tail. The villagers quickly sprinted out of the area, screaming as Demon Naruto charged at the person who'd taken the life of his mate. Tikisha could only stare in horror as the male Demon bit his neck, claws sinking into his sides. He yelped as he struggled to get loose, only to have the claws sinking into his sides deeper. It was around this time that Tusande came with a first-aid kit in her hands. She stared at the demon, who was ignoring her for now before staring at the bleeding hinata. _Oh, Hiashi's not gonna like this. _She thought and started to heal the wound. It didn't take long for Demon Naruto to finish the fight and came after her, but something stopped him. Instead of hurting his mate, this.....women was helping her. Naruto growled low in his throat, causing Tusande to look up.

"You must be Naruto. Hinata told me all about you." Naruto's ear twiched and he whimpered, looking at his mate. Tusande frowned.

"I know, she's hurt, but for right now, you have to trust me with her and help me bring her to the hospital." She said. Naruto snorted, but did what he was told. The villagers kept looking at him in fear, but the growling didn't help either. Tusande sighed as she made to the hospital. The nurses and doctors looked up and shivered with fear when their eyes landed on Naruto. Again, he grunted and was about to turn back when Tusande stopped him.

"Please, Naruto. I need you to stay here an-"

"And get us killed?!" A nurse screamed. Tusande glared at her and she shut up.

"Anyways, I need you to protect hinata. Her father is talking to a clan she's in, and the battle is most likely hostile so I'm gonna have a word in it before something happens. Stay here, and don't kill anyone." With that, she placed hinata in the arms of a doctor and left. The guy started to sweat when Demon Naruto's eyes landed on him and he quickly got to work with Naruto following behind. Hours later, Demon Naruto had finally let go and Naruto was back. He looked at Hinata, who still hasn't waken up yet. _If she doesn't, I don't know what I'll do. _He thought. Tears fell from his eyes as Hinata's breathing begin to slow down, but nothing life-threating about it. A few more hours and Hiashi came in.

"Naruto." Naruto looked at the tall man. Of course, he feared him, but he'll never know.

"How-"

"Hinata told me." Naruto sighed.

"I see. So, you must be her father. Are you here to kill me?" He asked, eyes clouding up with dullness and agony. Hiashi raise an eyebrow. _So he does love her. Figures, this is forbidden love even when two people agree to allow it._ He thought.

"No, you seem nice enough for my daughter and if she trust you, then you have my word. But harm her in anyway, and I'll make sure you won't live to see the sun ever again." Naruto nodded and looked at the still sleeping Hinata. It was only a shot, but still put her in the hospital. And he was there. He should have protected her, kill anyone who had harm her, but no. All he did was cry because he was scared for Hinata, he didn't want her to get hurt, but as it turns out, she was and it was all his fault. As if reading his mind, Hiashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Naruto, you did your best." Yeah, right. All he did was kill one man. ONE man out of the whole group that was still lucky enough to be living. Of course, Demon Naruto is proud, but that didn't stop the guilt from crawling upwards in his vains. Hiashi sighed as he started to leave.

"I'm gonna go." He said and left. Naruto didn't reply, he didn't need to. Hinata was all he cared about now, all he needed to keep from going insane. _Stupid pricks. They'll pay, they'll DIE. Slow and merciful_. He thought and growled. He'll get those bastards for both him and Hinata. Suddenly, a soft groan was heard and Naruto looked at Hinata, who was slowly opening her eyes.

"N-naruto?" Naruto smiled.

"Hinata, you're alive." Hinata smiled.

"I know. Amazing isn't it?" She giggled, but stopped when she saw the tears.

"Naruto?"

"I'm sorry hinata, I wanted to be by you so badly. I didn't want you to get hurt, but I've failed you as your mate. I-I'm sorry." Hinata reached for him and Naruto complied, her soft hand brushing away the tears.

"You didn't fail me as my mate. I still love you Naruto-kun, remember that. You and only you." Naruto smiled and laughed.

"When I heard the marriage part, I killed him. No way is my mate going with someone else unless....." He frowned. "You don't want to be my mate anymore." Hinata sighed and kissed him.

"Stop thinking negative. Of course I want to be your mate." She kissed him again. Naruto smiled.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Just outside of the door, Hiashi smiled_. Good job Hinata_. He thought and left without any other words. Now, it was time for him to fight the clan so Naruto and Hinata can be together.


	18. Clan Vs Hiashi

**Me: OMFG, this chaps are kicking my sorry ass! . How long did I say this story was?**

**DN: At least 30 or more chaps**

**Me: (slaps forehead) Naruto, when I get another idea of a long story, shoot me, okay?**

**DN: Sure thing, your laziness**

**Me: Go f yourself**

**DN: Why would I do that when I have Hinata here? (points at Hinata)**

**Hinata: (blushes red)**

**Me:.....**

* * *

Hiashi stepped in the building where the rest of the clan members where waiting.

"Hiashi," One said.

"Council." Hiashi said. _Oh boy,_ He thought.

"What is the meaning of this? Why is Hinata, your daughter, refusing to marry Rukia?" The other member said.

"If you let me explain and find it in your hearts, you will know that my daughter is better off with someone else." Hiashi said, hoping he could at least explain to them why Hinata could not marry anyone else.

"What is your reason?"

"She's in love with someone else and I for one is happy that she is. I do not want to break up that relationship. In addition, she already been claimed to the person that I'm talking about. I think it's best if we let him in-"

"Enough. This was a waste of time." The member glared at him. "I do not want our heir to be some trashy whore and marry someone outside of the clan. See to it that she marries Rukia or she at least marries someone inside of that clan." Now it was Hiashi turns to glare.

"With all do respect, I do not trust Rukia. He molested my daughter once, I don't want to happen again." The members mumbled before being cut off.

"We understand this, Hiashi, but for the clan, she has to marry someone who is worthy of being the head, if not Hinata herself." He said.

"We've already know this, council. We know that once Hinata dies, the clan will remain, but I do not want that. I want my child to be happy and she is happy with Naruto." Suddenly a slam was heard.

"You mean that demon brat?! No, no, no! We cannot allow her to marry him!" Hiashi glared.

"And for what reasons why not?"

"Because he is a demon! And if she had been claim by him, she was already out of the clan! Still, we cannot let a demon and his wench walk around as if they own Konoha. Guards!" Suddenly, the guards grabbed Hiashi and before Hiashi could respond, shock had taken hold of his body, leaving breathless.

"See to it that Hiashi here knows what slow and painful death feels like for his betrayal of the clan. Once you're finish, go and search for the wench and the demon. Kill them, banish them, do something! I do not want to see them around Konoha ever again!" With that, the guards took Hiashi away. _No! Oh god, Hinata, I'm sorry._ He thought. His only prayer was that Hinata and Naruto had made it out of Konoha and that Tusande was aware of what's going on. Later on, Hinata was finally out of the hospital and now was walking with Naruto when suddenly, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten came around.

"Hinata!" They screamed and pulled the couple away from the streets. They saw different sizes of shadows and for what it seems to be forever, they stayed there.

"This section is all clear. No signs of the demon brat and the wench." And just like that, the man left. Hinata blinked and turned around to her friends.

"What's going on?"

"That stupid clan of yours that's what." Tenten snorted as Sakura nodded.

"They heard about you and Naruto, they want to kill you." She said. Hinata gasped while Naruto growled. Ino looked at him before shoving it off.

"Does the hokage know?"

"We don't know, and we can't risk you two coming with us." Just as Ino had said that, an explosion was heard not too far away from their hiding spot. They looked up and gasped with horror.

"Forget the blonde, pink, and brown haired girls! Get the demon and the wench!" Naruto grapped hold of Hinata and started to run with the guards following. During the run, Hinata was starting to cry. It shouldn't even be like this, why couldn't they be together? And whatever happen to Hiashi? _Please hokage-sama, save us!_

* * *

**Me: I forgot to mention this. Demon Naruto can't talk while Dark can (of course, you didn't need to know that). Also, Demon is really, really rare. Like, you have to do your damnest to get Naruto into Demon state and I'm not talking about just hurting hinata here. Later on, Naruto is going to be Demon again because a certain idiot, but I'm not telling who. (smirks)**


	19. No More Games

**Me: Oi, this chap kicked my ass just as much as the last one! (flinches) **

**DN: Could always be worse**

**Me: Oh? How?**

**DN: I have no idea, but when I do, I'll let you know**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Anyways, 102 reviews! OMG, I've never gotten that much before! And over 100 hits too! (cries) You guys make me so happy!**

* * *

As they run, Hinata couldn't help but think of what came of her father, if the clan was this upset_. Father, where are you? Did you escape? Are you still alive_? Tears blurred her vision and before she knew it, she hit the ground.

"Hinata!" Naruto was about to grab her when a strange force caused him to back away. The guards grabbed hinata by the arms.

"What should we do with her?" One asked.

"Kill her!" The other screamed.

"Banish her! She's been useless from day one! If the clan doesn't want her then we should get rid of her while we have a chance!" Hearing this, Dark Naruto transformed and growled.

**_"You will not touch her!" _**He yelled, and before one could respond, a claw hand grabbed one of the guards throat. The others were shaking in fear, backing away, guns pointing at him. The guard in Naruto's hand squirmed, trying to get away.

"P-please don't hurt me!" He yelled, swearing in his head for his weakness.

"H-holt! Drop him!" The guards quivered, trying to maintain their boldness. Either they were a couple of dumbasses or they didn't know danger if it hits them upside of their face, it didn't matter to Naruto, cause soon they will all die.

**_"You tried to kill me and hurt my mate! You will pay!" _**With that, Naruto tighten his hold, knocking out the last air in the guard's body. With a sicken 'crunch', the guard's neck broke in half, blood spilling all over the ground and on Naruto's hands and arms. The others backed away, scared. The two that were still holding onto Hinata dropped her, causing her to moan when her head landed on something hard. This cause Dark Naruto to growl and run after the two who dared to hurt her. One screamed like a girl and ran while the other sat there in fear, sealing his fate. Without any hesitation, Dark Naruto slashed his body. The guard screamed in pain, fear, and hurt, his blood dripping from his body and onto the ground. The guards that were still standing ran, screaming or calling for back up. Dark Naruto snorted and looked at Hinata.

**_"Hinata-chan_**.**"** He touched her cheek with one of his bloody hands and then glared at the village before them. They will pay, they will die for hurting Hinata. Grabbing her, he quickly hid her before making his way to the village, where a blood splatter battle awaits.

* * *

Tusande sighed as she finish her paper work when suddenly the doors bust open.

"Hokage-sama, the clan is rebelling against Hinata and Naruto!" Sakura screamed. Tusande eyes went wide.

"W-what?"

"I assume you didn't know this?" Tenten asked, but it sounded like a statement. Tusande sighed.

"I knew about Hinata and Naruto and the clan, but I didn't think they would have gone this far." She said.

"And Hiashi-sama, we don't know where he is!" Ino cried. Again, Tusande eyes went wide. _What? Why would the clan hurt Hiashi? He's the head!_ She thought and then looked out the window. To her horror, she didn't get a pleasent veiw. Outside, the villagers were screaming in terror, running around while guards where trying to shoot some dark creature.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Naruto's out there."

* * *

Dark Naruto roared as he charged at a helpless female, who was too slow to run.

**_"You're dead lady!"_** He cried, and just like that, he sunk his teeth into her neck, and swung her to the other side of the road. The lady coughed, quickly getting to her feet, only to have Dark Naruto pick her up like a limp doll and tighten his hold on her near her waist. The lady started to cry.

"P-please let me go! I-I'm sorry!" Dark Naruto growled.

**_"Sorry doesn't change the fact that my hinata-hime is hurt! And if she's hurt, you'll hurt!"_** The poor female cried out in pain as the grip tighten even more. Just as all hope was lost, a guard had shot at Naruto, causing him to drop his prey and look at a new one. The lady didn't even say thank you, she ran until she was nowhere in sight. Dark Naruto growled at his lost victim.

**_"You want to die? Fine. Lets dance!"_**

* * *

Hinata started to wake, only to realize that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. _Oh no! They must have gotten to him! I-I....no! I will not lose my Naruto-kun! And father, I will find you too!_ With that, Hinata stood up and ran towards the village. _Hang on Naruto-kun, father!_

* * *

**Me: Oh where, oh where could Hiashi-sama be? (winks) Toodles yall.**

**DN: You made me sound like Demon Naruto**

**Me: You're right. Huh. At least you talk.**

**DN: Point taken.**


	20. And This is The End

**Me: YES! OH YEAH BABY!**

**DN: WTF? Why are you so happy?**

**Me: It's almost July yo! (smiles even wider)**

**DN:.....? And....?**

**Me: MY B-DAY IS COMIN STUPID! I'm gonna be 15!**

**DN: Oh. Happy almost there birthday**

**Me: You bet your ass I'm gonna have a happy birthday! And because of this, speical chappie! (giggles!)**

**DN: Huh?**

**Me: Think of it of a cutscene of the real thing. Which means NARUHINA FLUFF! YAYZ! I'll show ya after this chap which is so much better then the last two!**

**DN: Cool.**

* * *

Hinata stared in horror when she saw lots and lots of blood, bodies filling up the streets. The ones that were living somehow decided not to move, but glare harshly at Hinata. As she walked the streets, screams of terror ring through her ears just as much as moans and cries. _Naruto lost control, but which one is he?_ She thought. Suddenly a hand grabbed her and she squealed.

"You're the one that monster is after! You sent us a death trap!" A villager said, glaring at her. Hinata shifted, becoming uncomfortable. _Not true! I love Naruto with all my heart, but I would never let him do this!_ The villager snarled at her and was about to choke her when he stopped, frozen before hitting the ground.

"You...did...this. You're...a..murder." He gasped out and died. Hinata stared at him before looking at the others, who were glaring and mumbled. _Murder._ She thought, looking at her hands. Though it wasn't her blood, it was enough to make her cry. _N-no! Naruto-kun....why? _With Naruto, he was about to kill a women and a child when suddenly.

"Naruto!" Dark Naruto looked up and saw Tusande, glaring at him.

"Stop this! This isn't you!"

**_"They harm my mate. They will die." _**Dark Naruto growled and grabbed the small child by the ring of her neck. The little girl squealed as her mother could only watch in horror.

"NO! Please, not her! She's just a child!" Darkie snarled at the other female and with one swipe knocked her futher from the scene. Tusande looked in horror.

"Naruto! You can't kill innocent people just because Hinata is hurting! What will she think?!" Naruto was just about to break the girl's neck when he stopped and looked at Tusande, in horror.

**_"I-I....I've forgotten all about her." _**He slowly started to transform back, letting the girl go. The little girl panic before running towards her bleeding mother. When she got there, she started to cry and look at Naruto.

"M-moster. You killed mommy!" She yelled, crying even more. Naruto didn't respone.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up.

"I have to see Hinata!" With that, he ran passed the hokage, but didn't get far when Hinata was slowly dragging her way towards them. Naruto gulped slightly, fear finally settlingin. Hinata looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"N-Naruto...." _She....she hates me. After all this, she hates me! _It wasn't anger, it was sadness that took control of Naruto.

"Hinata I....oh god, I can't! I'm sorry! Forgive me!" He ran, eyes closed, but his tears were already in the air. Hinata didn't look back, she didn't call back. Her body shook as she fell on the ground crying very hard. Tusande looked at her with sad eyes.

"Hinata...."

"I've....I've ruined everything! First the clan, then Naruto's love and trust, and now the village! I....I...I'm sorry! I love Naruto, really I do! B-but...." She stopped and looked at Tusande. "I want Naruto back, hokage-sams. If you allow it." Tusande nodded.

"But first, we need to find your father. Only then we can get Naruto back." She whispered, rubbing her back. Hinata sobbed. _I'm sorry Naruto. Please forgive me. I really do love you. _With Naruto, he was far away from the village and stopped running. Tears rolled down his face.

"Hinata-chan....I'm sorry, but I can no longer be your mate." He closed his eyes and reopen them. He got up and walked away. Hinata was walking with Tusande to the hokage tower when a sudden sharp pain in her neck stopped her. Tusande looked at her.

"Hinata?" Hinata groaned and rubbed her neck. _That was...weird. _She looked at Tusande and shrugged. _Must have been a cramp or something._ What she did not know was that the mark on her neck was gone.

* * *

**Me: OMG, now that I'm writting this, I feel sorry for this cutscene. Oh well. ROLL THE SCENE!**

* * *

Naruto had snuck inside of Hinata's room during late hours only to find out his mate was sleeping. He smiled as he watch her fallen body with each soft snore.

"Hinata....wake up." Hinata mumbled and turned to her side.

"Naruto...." She mumbled, eyes closed and reached out for him, as if she knew he was there. Smirking, Naruto got on the bed and hugged her. Hinata, still alseep, moan and accidentally rubbed her knee against his groin. Naruto blushed and moan quietly. _Damn it._ He thought. Suddenly, Hinata started to thrash around on Naruto, as if trying to melt into him, as her moans grew louder and louder, blushing.

"N-NARUTO!" She yelled and pushed her chest against his, knee still in that one spot. Naruto blushed even harder and moans.

"Hinata-chaaaaann!" He whined, feeling his groin growing. Hinata moan as her hands slip from his neck to his shoulder and down to his pants. Naruto's eyes grew wide. _SHIT!_ Just as she was about to unzip them, the door open and the lights flickered on. Hinata had finally waken up to see a blushing Naruto and a very mad Hiashi. She blinked.

"Naruto?"

"Naruto on the count of three, you'd better be out of here. One..." And just like that, Naruto left, leaving a confused Hinata.

**Me: Hope you enjoy this cute little scene. **


	21. Power Over Power

**Me: (scratches head) You know, I've just reread chap 19 and (pauses) I've notice that out of all the emotions, three can get you kill; bravery, stupidity, and fear. Though, I don't know which one kills ya the fastest.**

**DN: Stupidity**

**Hinata: (pokes fingers together) Um....I don't know either**

**Me: (snorts) I'd love to say fear, but then it'll be cowards that always dies. So I'm sticking with stupidity too.**

**DN: Are you planning to get me and hinata back together any time soon?**

**Me: HUSH stupid! Of course, I won't be a loyal NARUHINA fan if I didn't**

**DN: Oh**

**Me: ONWARDS my fellow friends!**

* * *

Hinata was shaking violently while staring off in space. Sakura, Tenten, and Ino would cast her a worry glance, but she ignored them. _Naruto......_Tears rolled down softly on her cheeks and let her head fall, hair blocking her face. Sakura sighed.

"Hinata, I know how much you love him, but you can't keep moping. Cheer up, you'll find someone more....normal again." She said, but got a glare from Tenten.

"The hell she is! Naruto loves Hinata and Hinata loves Naruto! If she wants him, we'll bring his sorry ass back! That's a promise Hinata. We will find Naruto, but right now, Hokage-sama needs you to go with her to the council." Tenten said, smiling. Hinata looked at her, surprise, but for the first time since Naruto left, she smiled.

"Thanks Ten-chan." She spoke softly. Tenten nodded as Tusande came around.

"Alright Hinata, we're going to see the council. Are you sure you're ready? I mean, I don't want you to get hurt anymore then you already are." Tusande said, frowning. Hinata nodded as she got up from her seat.

"I'm fine. Lets go find my father." With that, the two left. At the council, the members were talking when the doors creaked. Looking up, most were surprise that Tusande was there while others glared at Hinata in pure hatred.

"Council." Tusande mumbled coldy.

"Hokage-sama." Soon one of the members stood up, pointing at Hinata.

"What's SHE doing here?! She's not a member of the clan anymore! Ever since she met that demon brat (no rhyme intended), things have been going haywired!"

"No, since YOU put your nose in her own plan, YOU messed everything up!" Tusande yelled, eyes narrowing. The members glared.

"You dare stick up for the wench?! You're just as worse as Hiashi!" Hinata gasped.

"Where the hell is he?!" Tusande yelled, anger growing in a rapid need. Hinata hands shook as her eyes went wide. _Father..... _She thought. The other member narrowed his eyes at Hinata, ignoring Tusande completely.

"I guess the wench was useless from the start. Should have known. If you want your father so badly, give us the demon brat's head!" Hinata fell, tears running down her face at the thought.

"In case you haven't notice, Naruto isn't here! He left somewhere! And he won't be coming back after what you've done to him!" Tusande growled, balling her fist up. Two of the members smirked.

"Well that's good then. The demon has finally left." Turning towards Hinata, the member smirked even wider. "We'll give you your father and accept you back to the clan....if you get married." Hinata shook her head.

"NO! No, no, no! I've already been claimed! Please....I just want my father...." She whispered, still crying. The other member looked bored.

"Fine, don't get married. You'll have your father, but you are exile from Konoha and ever returning." Tusande and Hinata eyes went wide.

"W-what?"

"You can't do that! Only the hokage can do that!"

"In case you haven't notice hokage-sama, we're the Hyuuga clan, the strongest clan out there. We overrule the power of the hokage, and in that, we have the power to exile any one of our members. This includes Hiashi. Speaking of which, bring him out here." Just like that, two guards dragged a half bleeding, half unconscious, and almost abuse Hiashi out of the court. Tusande eyes went wide and glared at the council, hatred growing even more.

"I can't believe this! Just because your heir is in love with a demon doesn't give you the right to do this!" She yelled.

"Oh, but we do hokage-sama." One of the members said. Hinata stared at her father, too shock and hurt to even notice what's going on. _Father I have failed you. They are right. I am useless and weak. I can never be you, I love too much. They all told me, but you and only you didn't give up. Then Naruto came in my life and change everything. I was so happy, but now, now...what's happy? Everything's broken. Too much blood splatter, too much tears. Where's the happiness?_

_Hinata, don't give up. You are not worthless, you are speical. You have the power to overthrown the clan._

_Mother? That you? I thought you were dead!_

_I am sweetie, but I know you need comfort right now. I've watched over the years and I really am proud you. You made the right choice in finding a guy, I must say. He's nothing like I've ever seen, almost like Hiashi when we were young_

_Mom, I am confused. Why are you here?_

_The clan isn't that powerful to exile someone out of Konoha. There's a scroll hidden deep within the Library that tells you how the original clan is created and how much power they have, espeically the heir. Find it, and bring back the order of things. Oh, and hurry, you only have little time before something bads happens to Naruto._

_W-what? What is it?!_

_I do not know, but hurry. Oh, and the mark on your neck disappeared with Naruto, meaning you're not claimed anymore._

_NO! I don't want that! Please tell me what to do!_

_My time's up sweetie. I'm sorry._ Just like that, the state of whatever Hinata was in broke and blinked as she was dragged away from the council. She looked up at Tusande.

"Hokage-sama." Tusande stopped and looked at her.

"Hinata? What happen back there? You zone out." Hinata blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, but I now know something that might change everything." She mumbled. Tusande raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? Do tell."

* * *

**Me: HA! Another cliffy! YAYZ! (giggles)**

**DN: ??**

**Me: What?**

**DN: Nothing.**


	22. The Power of The Heir

Hinata ran all the way to her house, in hopes of saving herself and Naruto. _Mom said something about the original clan. Could something have happen that made the clan like it is today? _She thought as she enter her father's Library and looked aorund. Nothing was out of place, which had confused Hinata as she looked around, but didn't find the scroll. Moments later, she gave up.

"Where is it? Please mom, tell me where is it." As if a sign, a red book tipped over. Hinata blinked before pulling it out and just like that, the whole book shelf moved around, causing Hinata to stumble foward head first into the ground landed on her back.

"Ow..." She moaned and looked around. It looked like a basement and in the center of the basement, being hold up into the air, was golden scroll. Hinata gasped as it somewhat sparkled in the sunlight. _Or it might be dust. _Indeed, the basement was dirty and looked like nobody had been down there in hundreds of years. Getting up, Hinata walked towards the scroll and looked at its detail. The scroll was gold, that much was obvious, and hasn't been touch since first made it looked like. Almost like delicate flower just waiting for someone to touch it. Hinata grabbed it and looked around_. Now how do I_- Just like that, the book shelf reopened and walked on out, confused and happy, but mostly confused. She looked at the scroll in her hands, an urge digging in her mind, wondering what secrets it lies in it. Almost impatiently, She rolled down the scroll and was shocked.

* * *

Tsuande sighed as the three girls looked at her, waiting for answers.

"Well?" Tsuande closed her eyes and for a brief moment, just thought_. Hinata will kill me, but she'll get over it. It's a better surprise anyways_.

"Fine. Go find and bring Naruto back. Please, for hinata's sake." Tenten nodded as did the other two.

"Got it." Suddenly, the doors bust in, revealing it to be Neji.

"Hokage-sama, what's this about Hinata being a demon and the clan forcing her to marry?" Neji asked, angry at the fact his cousin was getting married. To a demon no less. Tsuande sighed.

"Neji, she's not getting married to Naruto, but we want her to be. She's happily in love with him, but the clan....they want to kill her or at least, get her married to someone else in the clan for her to take head." Neji growled. He always did hated the clan.

"Why on Earth would they do that?" Tsuande shrugged.

"Who knows? But poor Hinata is a mess without Naruto, that is why I'm sending these three out to get him. Would you like to come along? Neji looked over at Tenten, who glared before turning the other way. He sighed.

"Yes, hokage-sama. I would." Tsuande nodded.

"Good. Now, go and hurry." With that, the four left.

* * *

Hinata reread the scroll again, just to make sure_. The heir is the second powerful next to the head?! W-what_? Hinata felt dizzy. She had been told that the heir was meaningless, and that it had no power whats so ever, but reading this scroll just turned everything around.

_~The Hyuuga Clan_

_ The Hyuuga Clan was build during the time that Konoha had went to war with the Suda Village, near the Hidden Sand. Believing that it was best to have a strong clan, the Hyuuga clan was first to be build and then the Uchia clan. During this, The Hyuuga clan had unknown balance of power and when it was finally decided, the power among them was equal. However, the Uchia clan had disagreed and now were rivals against the Hyuugas. The power that has been split at first changed over the years. Now, and probably forever more, the most powerful part of the clan was head. It had been believed at once a member is the head, he or she had the power to ban anyone from the clan and control the fate of the other members. The council had a small part of allowing or going against of an idea of the head. The tenth branch member had the will to boss everyone around, sending everyone on independent mission if you will. The ninth member held small talk, giving ideas to the head and casting them off to the council. The eighth member had to watch out for other rival clans or anyone that betrays the Hyuuga clan and warn the nineth memeber. The seventh member had to make sure everyone was doing their job, almost like the elders of the clan, only instead of talking with the others, they had to make sure that the members didn't try anything funny and is usually paired off with the eighth member. The sixth member had to give out any reports of a fatal injury of one of the members, or any reports of a member failing to do his or her job. The fifth member was like the head, controlling everyone and had the power to ban. However, the fifth could also be banned, unlike the head, who can only be exile by the heir, if needed. The fourth member also had the power to ban and overrule the sixth member. The third member was like eighth member, watching out for betrayals in the clan, usually being paired with the eighth. The second member was the heir. The heir had the power to exile a member, overrule the council, or even take on the head itself. Most believe that it was best fit because right after the heir was the head. The heir could also get married if he or she chooses, unlike most of the clan members. Despite the fight over the power, the heir in the Hyugga was most powerful besides the head. In fact, most would believe that some would try to exile the heir to get it. When one had actually manage to do so, the clan thought it was best not to use the power of the heir. So, the heir had fallen under the subject; useless._

Hinata kept looking and reading. Finally! Finally she could do something! She could overrule the clan, meaning, she could marry Naruto! Then she kept on reading.

_If this scroll has been lost or has been hidden for years, it must be renew for it to active the power of the heir as well as the other members. The council CANNOT know anything about it until the progress is complete. The hokage will renew the scroll, if needed or wanted_. Hinata had to keep herself from crying. Finally! She could finally rejoice this whole thing and marry Naruto! All she had to do was to renew the scroll and everything would be in balance. Rolling up the scroll, she went to find the hokage and tell her the good news. However, a few questions remained in her head.

What happen to the power of the clan? And who was the heir before that got exile?


	23. Changes Within The Battle

**Me: Alright, NaruHina Fanboy got me.**

**DN: Got you what?**

**Me: I'm getting to that asshole. (clears throat) First things first, I have not read or watched Naruto in TWO MONTHS (cries in corner) So I don't know what the hell is going on. So, if someone can kindly explain to me why the fuck is my OC charater's name is on the list??? Now, I can't use her anymore because of that! And, knowing how stupid some people are, they'll accuse me of stealing when I DIDN'T. I CREATED AMI PEEPS! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! I was heartbroken when I realized that because Ami was speical to me. She was based off of my spilt personalities. She was everything I was and wasn't and so, I had told myself to never do a single story again and discontinue my already made stories, but Fanboy changed my mind. So, thanks for getting my head out of my ass. RIP Ami, you will be missed.**

**DN: (cries) That's so sad! Poor Ami**

**Me: (cries) I loved her yo! And if you don't believe me, check Close to the enemy's date. It's been up for while and that's where Ami had come from. (cries harder) I. Loved. HER! She was one of my main OC! How dare FF do this to me! (cries so hard room starts to fill up)**

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" Tsuande had turned around to see Hinata running down towards her with the scroll in her hand. "I got it!" She cried and handed it to her. Tsuande took a minute to read it and smiled.

"Well, I'll be damned. I'll renew this faster then lighting. By the way, Hinata, I've checked on your father and he's doing little progress, but he's fine. Would you like to see him?" Hinata nodded and followed her to Hiashi's room. While walking, Hinata heard some whispers and glares coming towards their direction, but she ignored it, now knowing she had some power in the clan. When they reached his room, Hiashi was slowly wakening.

"I'll leave you two alone." Tsuande said and got started on the scroll. Hinata looked at her father and cried.

"I'm so sorry Father. I should have been stronger." Hiashi just smiled.

"It's okay Hinata. Do not shed a tear for me, but its best to shed tears for Naruto. I had saw him being placed inside a white room with me, but when I had woken up from their torture, he was gone. I don't know where they may have taken him." He said. Hinata gasped.

"You mean, Naruto was with the clan?!" She asked. Hiashi nodded.

"But then....gone. I'm sorry Hinata." Hinata nodded, but her face was set in determination.

"Father, I've found a scroll behind the Library and," Looking at her father, she continued. "The heir had more power then anyone, besides the head." Hiashi nodded.

"That is indeed true, but we never thought we have to use it against the council." Hinata snorted.

"I think it's because they had a small part, if you ask me." She said, glaring at the wall. Hiashi chuckled at Hinata's pout. Sometimes, hinata was just one of those people, but in a cute way.

"That's probably true. You might wanna check on Rukia, though. His conditions seems worse then mines. Plus Cheri is here and is need of comfort. Please, Hinata, do your best to help her. She is his girlfriend, after all." Rukia. The guy was still in coma while all of this was happening. Hinata nodded and walked out and went down the hall. There, she was a girl, no older then she was, with light pink hair that reached her shoulders, blue eyes, wearing a white dress with a ribbon tied around her neck standing there, just....looking. Hinata walked towards her, unsure of how she should approach the little girl.

"He's in there, isn't he?" She asked, turning towards Hinata. Hinata jumped in surprise but nodded slowly. Cheir looked down for a bit before looking at the door again.

"The demon. Is he killed?" Feeling a bit angered, Hinata quickly replied.

"_Naruto _is alive, I'm sure he's fine." Cheri looked at her, but showed no effect about the immediate response.

"So.....it has a name." Cheri looked outside. "The one who took Rukia away from me has a name. Naruto." She licked her lips, as if tasting the name before smiling. "I like it." She walked off, doing something that Hinata did not know.

"Wait, Cheri!" Cheri looked at her.

"Yes?"

"What's Rukia like?" Cheri stood there, frozen, but sighed.

"He was a fine man. So sweet and so cute, it's hard to believe he did what he did to you. He's thoughtful, nice, outspoken, and well, funny. He's the best. This Naruto guy must really, really like you." Hinata blushed slightly and nodded.

"That's why I have to stop the clan from killing him." Cheri titled her head to the side, confused.

"Really? Rukia never told me about that."

"Rukia didn't know Naruto then. And when they first met, he was in his demon form. The reason why he's......" Stopping herself, Hinata looked at her.

"Rukia told me all about you. Why so mysterious?" She had to ask, Cheri looked like one of those girls who had no emotions whats so ever. You can do the most idiotic thing in the world and still you wouldn't make them at least giggle. Cheri shrugged and continued to walk. Hinata stood there, completely confused and amazed at the young girl's behavior. Hinata looked at the door that held Rukia in the room and walked in. Hiashi was right about his condition. He looked like he went through hell. No, change that. He looked like he's been at war with someone much bigger then him and lost. His forehead was covered in bandages, blood slowly dripping, his left eye was covered in black and dark purple, his right cheek had a deep gash that could only come from Naruto's claws. His body seemed to match, because that once build like a god body was combined with gashes and scars and deep cuts that had made Hinata worried about his chances of survival. Then she looked at his right side. She had overheard a conversation with the doctors saying that the boy had a big peice of glass sticking on his right side (Think of Stewie when he had jumped and hit the thingie that held all those pretty plates), and it was consider unremoveable. The glass had cut through a organ (mainly the stomach) and even if the doctors were careful, the chances are he will die in a matter of moments. There was no getting around it, Rukia was going to die and it will be Hinata's fault. Hinata couldn't hide the tears. Why? Why is everything falling apart? First the marriage, then the battle, then Naruto being held somewhere, and now Rukia was going to die. Hinata cried even harder. Moments later, she stopped. Not everything is bad, she thought to herself. She could still marry Naruto, that is, IF she could find him. Hinata looked at Rukia once more before leaving. All this will be over when Tusande renew the scroll. Speaking of which.....

"Hinata! It's done! It's done! You can finally overrule the coucil!"


	24. Getting Back What's Mines

**Me: Sorry guys I wasn't able to update (stupid cpu), but on the bright side, it's MY B-DAY until 12, so....yeah**

**DN: So how does it feel to be one step closer to getting your driver's permit?**

**Me: I'm nervous, I might run over someone cause peeps are stupid like that (sweatdropps)**

**DN: (shakes head)**

The council was being bored out of their minds when suddenly, the doors open revealing the hokage and a very stern Hinata. They glared at them.

"You...." Tsunade unrolled the scroll, smirking.

"Told you we'll find a way out of this mess." She said, smirking growing wider. The council eyes went wide.

"W-what?"

"Now, that the scroll is renewed, I think it's high time for Hinata to get to work. Hinata?" Tsuande looked at Hinata, smiling. Hinata smiled back and looked at the council with anger and hatred.

"As the heir of the clan, I see your actions as a crime against the Hyuugas. However, since no one's dead, I cannot exile you like I want to." The council smiled slightly. "But it will not go unpunished. As of today and for the rest of the month, you are herby removed from the council and ever returning." The council was outraged, standing up throwing swears at the heir.

"This is impossible! You can't do this!"

"And that's the best part! She can and there's nothing you can do about it!" Tsuande said, happily. It was obvious to everyone that was enjoying this wayyy too much. Hinata smiled while, in her head, she let out a small cry of victory. Now, there was TWO things she must do.

"So, who's gonna be the council? The clan cannot run without it." One of the members snickered. Tsuande literally glowed.

"Oh, didn't I mention it? There will be new members, younger ones, that will be running the council. Ones who can see a person for who they really are." The members mouths dropped.

"Y-you can't be serious! Our clan runs on the elders, the ones who knows a thing or two about the Hyuugas! Not....armatures." Hinata smirked as she locked the doors of the meeting room and looked at the elders in front of her, but one in particular. The shortest one was nervous one and the youngest, though, it may not look like it, giving by the fact that he's old, but out of everyone in that group, he was. Hinata glared at him as sweat poured on his face.

"W-what?"

"You know where Naruto-kun is, don't you? And you know something about the heir that got exile." Silence as everyone turned to him.

"N-no." Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"Liar."

"N-no, I-I swear, I know n-nothing about the d-demon!" Hinata, in a blink of an eye, pulled out a kunai and held it against his neck.

"Talk. Where's Naruto?"

"I-I don't know!" He whimpered out, scared of her.

"Oh?" She pushed the kunai a little bit futher on his neck and warm liquid had fallen over it. The member gasped when he felt a tickle of blood pouring down and tears started to shed.

"I-I-"

"Where is he?"

"He's with the Uchiha clan!" He whimpered, closing at his eyes as if the whole thing will go away.

"The clan itself?"

"N-no, just one person. The youngest!" Hinata eyes narrowed again.

"Where is the Uchiha heading?"

"H-he didn't say! All he said was he's heading out to the Suda village, that's where the exile member is! I'm not sure what kind of plan he's cooking up, but that's all he said! P-please let me go!" Hinata let him go as the members crowed him, rushing towards a sink to wash the blood away. Hinata put her bloody kunai away as she head out.

"Where are you going?" Tsuande asked. Hinata looked at her, anger slowly returning back to his hiding place.

"To the Suda Village."


	25. Two Wrongs Don't Make A Right

**Me: I wrote a tobi fic! I wrote a tobi fic!**

**DN: So?**

**Me: SO?! TOBI'S THE BEST! HOW DARE YOU! (hits Dark Naruto)**

**DN: Ow! (rubs head)**

**Me: If you wanna, go check it out! I'm almost done with this story anyways, so I'll be continuing my other NaruHina stories (coughsOneHellOfANightThatFatalBlowcoughs)**

"Are you sure you want to do this Hinata?" Tsuande asked with a bit of sadness. Sakura and the others were back when she had called them and told them where Naruto was. Sakura almost broke down when she heard Sasuke's name, but she didn't. Hinata nodded.

"I will be alright by myself. I just have to get to Naruto." She said. Tsuande nodded an understandment. Tenten sighed.

"Be careful Hinata, we don't want to lose you too." She said as Ino nodded. Hinata smiled.

"I'll be fine." She said and went off to find the Suda Village, where Sasuke was. The Suda Village was in the West side of the Hidden Sand and depending where you are, it could take hours, maybe days, to get there. Hinata was not planning to make any stops except for eating and resting. With her head held up high, she was sure she could at least make it to two hundred miles. _Don't worry Naruto-kun,_ she thought. _I'll find you._

-------- (Somewhere with Sasuke in the Suda Village)

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the golden haired boy. In honestly? He didn't know why he'd agreed to this mess. It's obivious that someone in that stupid clan cares about this boy a.k.a demon. He just wasn't use to this bodyguard thing. Looking at the boy again, he almost felt pity for what he was about to do.

Almost.

Sasuke stood up and as soon as he did he was tackle by a girl with brown hair.

"Sasuke-kun!" (oh yeah, forgot to mention, I HATE Karin!) She quealed and tried to squeeze the ever loving daylight out of him. Sasuke grunted and pushed her off. The only person who could do that was the pink haired girl we know and love (some of us). Karin pouted like a child and folded her arms.

"That wasn't very nice!" Sasuke grunted and looked at the boy, praying to the gods that he would wake up so he could leave. Karin notice the boy and stuck her tounge out at him, as if he was icky or something.

"Ew, he's so ugly for a demon!" She said and hugged Sasuke again. "He's nothing like you Sasuke-kun!" She smiled at him and all Sasuke wanted to do was smack the living daylighs out of her. First, she don't know when to BACK THE FUCK OFF. Next, she acts like a kid! A fuckin' three year old trapped in a fourteen years old body. Thirdly, she's annoying. So much annoyance. Sasuke grunted again and pushed her off, again.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun!" Oh yeah, she also whines like a bitch. Sasuke ignored her and looked at the boy. The insides of him started to twist and turn at the thought of him being in the hands of...... He looked too innocent and kind to work for that dirty bastard. _But, aren't I doing the same thing?_ He thought. He left his friends and the love of his life just so he could be a better heir then his brother ever was and now, all that work was for nothing. He felt like he _was_ the dirty bastard for doing this to the kid. But he made a deal and there was no getting around it. Karin stepped forward and looked at the boy.

"He sure is lazy, right Sasuke-kun? Just laying there." He sometimes wonder if Karin was really a brunett. She sure doesn't act like it. Anyone could tell that the boy was injured and it would be a long time for him to wake up. Hopefully, not too long.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun! Are you listening to me?!" Sasuke sighed. How long did he have to put up with this?

--------(With Hinata)

She wasn't sure how long she had traveled, but her legs were hurting, her arms felt like bricks, and she was so freakin' tired! She wonder if she got some sleep before, and decided that, no, she didn't. Sighing to herself, Hinata stopped. She had walked at least 40 miles from where she'd started and took about at least 50 or 60 more miles before she was on the West side of the Hidden Sand. She groaned and sat down on the road, not wanting to move anymore. But then, an picture of Naruto and Sasuke popped in her head and Hinata sighed. She loved Naruto, really, but she was only human. She was surprise that she didn't pass out. _Well,_ Hinata thought, dimly. _It couldn't get any worse._ Just as she thought that, rain started to pour. She groaned loudly.

----------(With Sasuke and Karin)

Ignoring Karin's whines and pleads, Sasuke was daydreaming about Sakura and how will she ever forgive him for doing that to her.

Flashback

"B-but.....why?" Sakura asked, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Sasuke glared at her.

"Because you're annoying. I hate annoying girls like you." Sakura was shock, to say at least. They have been together, not as a couple, but as friends, though, she was hoping for more, since they first met and here he was.....breaking her heart.

"Sasuke, you don't mean that. I know that. We're frien-"

"We _were_ friends, at one point, but now, I hate you. You're just as annoying as my fangirls." Sakura broke down in tears as Sasuke left her, completely shunning her from his life. Sakura had wailed out for him, but he didn't responed.

Flashback

It had pained him to tell a lie that big and how badly she took it. During some point, while still in Konoha, she was rude to him and never speaking to him again. Sasuke acted like he didn't care, but he did. He cared alot. He loved Sakura and still do. The trick was to get Sakura to love him back, when he gets to Konoha, which shouldn't be long.

"Oh, goodie. You got me just what I've always wanted."


	26. Know Your Enemy

**Me: Has anybody heard Linkin Park's new song, New Divide? It's awesome! I'm using it for the ending!**

**DN: That's stealing**

**Me: If they don't know, then no it's not**

**DN: Whatever**

**Me: I'm disappointed, you guys should read my Tobi fic and tell me if it's good or not, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?! I'm begging here!**

Naruto wasn't asleep as Sasuke thought. About a minute ago, after the three strangers left the room, Naruto had woken up with most hurtful headache. _What happened? All I remember was me getting in the head with something heavy and being dragged by some emo. _He thought as he looked around the room. It wasn't much, the room was small, the dressers were bunch up together, and the window was too close to Naruto. He groaned and flopped back on the bed. He missed Hinata..... He really do. _Can I go back? Should I go back? I don't know. I love Hinata, but Hinata is angry at me._ He thought sadly and was about to cry when the doors open, revealing it to be Karin. Karin looked at him with a smug look.

"Well, well, the demon is awake." Naruto winched at her tone, but had to hold his tongue. Karin walked around the room for a bit before smacking Naruto upside his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He asked, glaring at her. Karin didn't think he was a threat, she just smiled in a sick twisted way.

"For being so much more hotter then Sasuke-kun! And you're a demon! Demons aren't suppose to be hot!" Naruto growled and glared at her even more. _Fuckin' bitch!_ He thought and before he had a chance to wring her around the neck, the doors open again, revealing it to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Karin and rolled his eyes.

"You're not messing with him, are you?" Karin smiled sweetly, causing Sasuke to surpress a winch.

"No, Sasuke-kun! I'm just giving a warm friendly welcome!" _Yeah, right bitch._ Naruto thought and growled. Sasuke raise an eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

"Anyways, come on, the bastard wants you. Once he sees you, I can get out of here." Sasuke said and left. Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"The bastard? Who's he?" Smack!

"Ow! What?"

"Don't you dare disrespect Orochimaru!" Naruto glared at her again.

"Who?!"

"Our leader! He was the one who sent Sasuke-kun to get you! I don't know why, though. You're a demon and demons kill. I'd hate to see what Orochimaru does to you." Karin spat, giving him her own glare. _That's it!_ Before Karin had a chance to move, Naruto tackled her, trying to choke her.

"Ahh! S-Sasuke! H-help me!" Karin gasped out, trying to fight off Naruto.

"You're. A. Fuckin'. Bitch, you know that?!" He growled through his teeth. Just then, a tall, white (or pale, it's up to you), man with long black hair and yellow eyes, grinning at Naruto came in.

"Ah, so my jewel _is_ awake, and already off killing Karin. That's good." He said, licking his lips while still staring at Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto grew uncomfortable and stopped choking Karin. Karin crawled towards the guy, looking back at Naruto with fear and hate. He could care less or lesser.

"Orochimaru! That guy try to kill me!" She said, pointing at him. _No duh._ They both thought. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Karin, why don't you go and bother Sasuke? I want some....alone time with Naruto-kun." Naruto eyes went wide, both in fear and shock. How in the hell did he know his name?! Karin nodded and went off bitching to Sasuke. Orochimaru chuckled again, closing and locking the door. Naruto shifted, still feeling nervous.

"Now then, Naruto-kun, lets.......talk."

**Me: OMG! This spells RAPE!**

**DN: WHAT?! I'M GONNA GET RAPED?!**

**Hinata: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (hugs Dark Naruto)**

**Me: Poor, Poor Naruto (hugs Dark Naruto)**


	27. Never Clean

**Warning: **YAOI RAPE! Though, I don't really like to think Orochimaru and Naruto would....(shivers), but this is my story, so, yeah.....please don't hate me!

Naruto scooted to the bed, eyes never leaving the guy named Orochimaru side. For the first time in life, since he'd left Konoha, he actually felt what true fear is. Orochimaru chuckled as he squat and touch his cheek, making Naruto to breathe even faster.

"My, I can see why that idiotic of a girl likes you. So soft." Orochimaru mumbled, hand tracing from his cheek to his chin and to his lips. Naruto eyes went wide and struggled, only to Orochimaru grab him by the waist and pulled him close. Naruto tried to push him back, but Orochimaru was much stronger when he wanted something. He started to move his own cold wet lips against Naruto's neck, causing him to shiver.

"P-please...don't." He whimpered out, trying to struggle once more, but when Orochimaru pushed his own manhood against his, he stopped, eyes widen. Orochimaru chuckled and kissed him forcefully. Naruto eyes went wide and moved all too wildly, but Orochimaru didn't pay it no mind, he kept kissing Naruto until he slid his tongue inside of Naruto's mouth. _No! Please...leave me alone! _Naruto whimpered, causing Orochimaru to grin as he pulled away.

"You like that, don't you?" Naruto couldn't speak. His insides were turning cold as he stared at the eye of the real demon between the two of them. What did he want from him? Sex? Is that all he'd wanted? Orochimaru took his silence as a good response and moved his hands upwards in his shirt. Naruto eyes popped open and he screamed, still struggling to get away from the weird gay man.

"Stop struggling, you're only gonna make it....._hard_." He said into his ear, causing Naruto to stop completely, but that didn't stop him from whimpering when Orochimaru found his nipples and pinched them. Naruto had to hold back a moan as Orochimaru eyes glittered with excitement.

"Hmm, you feel so good." He moaned into Naruto's ears and licked it. Naruto felt like he was damped with cold water. How could this guy do this to him? He's straight! Straight as a damn ruler! Orochimaru didn't seem to care, as his wandering hands weren't quite finish with his nipples before moving to the edge of his shirt and removing it. Naruto gasped as he was pushed onto the bed and Orochimaru's tongue had rolled out to lick his nipples. Naruto whimpered, moving his head from left to right as he was trying to surpress to arche up. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. Orochimaru looked at him and smiled.

"Is that a....blush?" Naruto eyes popped up and Orochimaru chuckled. "So you ARE liking it." He said and continue doing what he was doing. Naruto squirmed and accidentally let out a moan. Orochimaru had his nipple in his teeth, so when he moaned, he looked up and smiled. With a 'pop' he let go of his nipple and moved closer to his face, left hand traveling downards. Naruto kicked, squirmed, and whimpered, but none didn't do much.

"P-p-please....." He whimpered as he felt a damp of wetness in his corner eyes. It was embarrassing. Utterly embarrassing. He was demon and yet here he was.....being slowly tortured by this male who he don't even know for sex.

"You're a such a pretty boy when you beg." He smirked and kissed him softly on his cheek. It didn't make the tears stop. When Orochimaru's hand got to his pants, he looked down and smiled.

"I bet you're gonna enjoy this." With that, he dip his hand down and grabbed Naruto's member. Naruto let out a loud cry.

"AHHHH!" He shivered as more and more tears fell. Orochimaru grinned as he began to stroke him, causing Naruto to cry out again and again.

"AHHH!" After a moments of stroking and cries, Orochimaru pulled down his pants and licked his lips at Naruto's member. It was huge! Naruto's eyes went wide. _No way am I getting a hard on because of this!_He thought, but sadly, he was. Orochimaru smiled as lowered his head and......

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto moaned and groaned as Orochimaru's head bopped up and down on his shaft. Blushing madly, Naruto squrimed and wailed, wanting to get up and just go. _To find Hinata...._Orochimaru relaxed his throat, taking more in, and hummed.

"Hmmm." Naruto bit lip so hard that blood appeared. He felt a sob coming up when Orochimaru decided to suck on his balls instead. He had to leave, but he couldn't for the simple that Orochimaru was holding onto him. Orochimaru lifted his head and licked the head of Naruto's member.

"Cum for me." He said and with that the realese that Naruto had been holding back came......all over Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru grinned as licked the hot seed off of his face.

"You taste good." He said before flipping Naruto over and hovered over him. Naruto gulped. He knew what was coming. Orochimaru pulled down his own pants and stroke his staff, while looking at Naruto's ass. "I wonder if you feel good as well." He mumbled and pushed inwards. Naruto eyes went wide at the surging pain of Orochimaru's entrance. The shit hurt! _Fuck!_ He thought, closing his eyes and moaned as Orochimaru pulled out and rammed into him. Naruto cried and whimpered, as Orochimaru kept doing this repeatingly.

"AH! S-stop! P-please!" He said, pulling on the sheets. Orochimaru grunted, but didn't stop. Instead, he smiled.

"Bet your little girlfriend haven't done this to you before. Don't lie, you like it." He whispered and kept slamming into Naruto. Naruto choked on a sob, more and more tears fell on his flushed face. The weirdest part of it all?

Orochimaru was right. The sex felt _good_. Too good for Naruto to actually _like_ it. He wiggled, but this only cause Orochimaru to sink in deeper, hitting his spot. Naruto eyes went wide and let out a loud moan.

"AHHH!" Orochimaru picked up one of his legs, causing him to ram head on to Naruto's sweet spot. Loud moans and groans were heard as Orochimaru went faster and faster until he climaxed inside of Naruto. He was inside of him for a moment before pulling all the way out and letting Naruto fall on the bed. He got dress before looking at Naruto's weak form and smirked.

"I'll see you later, Naruto-kun." He whispered and kissed his cheek. When he's gone, Naruto cried and curled up into a ball. He was so weak. And tired. All he wanted was to sleep and never wake up. If he did sleep, he wanted that.....thing to be a nightmare. It had to. _Hinata......I'm so sorry. I'm not clean anymore._ He thought and kept crying until he fell asleep.

**Me: Ugh, I feel sick now**

**DN: YOU FEEL SICK?! YOU DIDN'T HAVE THAT BASTARD'S DICK INSIDE OF YOU!**

**Me: Still.....Orochimaru having sex? And with a guy at that? (pukes) I don't have probs with gays though**

**DN:................**

**Me:........Anyways, I'm giving you a choice if you made it this far. You can either wait for another chap and swear at me inside your head OR you can review, tell me that you want me to kill Orochimaru and STILL swear me out.**


	28. New Hatred, New Enemies

**Me: You know, looking back, I had almost written the rape scene perfectly....almost**

**DN: (punches KND)**

**Me: OW! (rubs arm and glares at DN) What was that for?!**

**DN: For getting me raped asshole (growls)**

**Me: (sighs) I guess I DID deserve that......but I remember correctly of putting up WARNING BELLS of yaoi rape you know**

**DN: Feh**

**Hinata: Am I in this one?**

**Me: Yes, yes you are Hinata-chan**

**Hinata: Don't call me that! (glares)**

**Me: Everyone hates me**

Hinata yawned as she rubbed her eyes, looking at the sky. A pinkish-orange color. Sighing, Hinata got her things and started to walk again. It's already been two days that she was on the road and to Hinata, it felt like forever to get to the Suda Village. Little did she know, she only have one more mile to make it to Suda Village. Sighing once again, Hinata looked at the sky, wondering what happened to Naruto and if he's okay. Tears rolled down her cheeks. It was all her fault. None of this would have happened if......

Wait.

How is it her fault? Remembering correctly, it was the clan's fault for doing this to her, not herself. Her eyes narrowed at the thought_. Stupid, hypocrite, prick elders! They've done this just so they could have the most power_! She thought and growled. Stupid clan. Stupid branch. Stupid heir. It's all because of the heir's powers that got the clan just as it is today and really, Hinata is sick of it. How dare they do this to her! To Naruto! Without a second thought, Hinata picked up a stone and threw it in a distant. Or at least, she thought it was a distant.

"Ow! Who'd threw that?!" A voice yelled, clearly a female. Hinata blinked and ran towards the voice. There, a girl with red hair and brown eyes was sitting underneath the hill, rubbing her head.

"Um, are you okay?" Hinata asked. The girl, looked like she was Hanabi's age, looked at her and stood up in a fighting stance.

"Back off Leaf! I am in no mood to hurt you!" Obviously, the girl was from the Suda Village, but the war with them happened over years ago. Was there still hatred fueled in the two villages?

"I'm sorry, I'm just looking for the Suda Village. You see, my fr-"

"Save it Leaf! I don't care what you're looking for! Just stay away from my village!" The little girl cried and ran. She didn't get far when she tripped and fell into a nearby river. The water wasn't deep, but it was deep enough for the little girl.

"H-help me! I-I c-can't swim!" She yelped, going up and down in the water as she was being drifted to the ocean or worse, a waterfall. Hinata gulped as she took off her coat and dive into the water. The girl coughed and screamed, but finally, she was out of the water. The girl looked at Hinata, confused and amazed.

"W-why?" She asked. Hinata looked at her and smiled.

"I couldn't just let you drown. And just because your village and mines are sworn enemies, doesn't mean we all are." She said. The girl still stared before giving in the moment.

"Kakisha." She said. Hinata nodded.

"Hinata." After a while, Kakisha told Hinata about the Hidden Leaf and the Suda Village war and that her father had died because of it.

"Ever since then, I started to hate the Hidden Leaf because they took something that could never be replaced." Kakisha said, throwing a stick into the river she was about to drown in. Hinata looked at her.

"I'm sorry." Kakisha shrugged.

"It's no big deal. I've been living on my own since then, stealing from people and selling everything that once was mines just so I could have money. For what, I don't really know." Kakisha said and stood up. She looked to see the sun had already went down and sighed.

"I better go, my friends are probably getting into a fight about my disappearance." She mumbled.

"W-wait!" Kakisha came to a hault and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I need to go to the Suda Village! It's important!" Hinata said. Kakisha tapped her chin and smiled.

"I think I can help you out."

(A/N: Was gonna stop here, but no more cliffies since everyone hates me (pouts))

----------------With Sasuke

Sasuke watched the demon boy on the bed, sleeping with tears in his eyes. For some odd reason, it....hurted Sasuke to see him like this. He knew Orochimaru had a thing for boys, him being on the list and his older brother and Hidan. All of that could have been avoided if he hadn't..... He shook his head. He couldn't feel pity on the poor boy anymore, he was free to leave and Orochimaru could do whatever the hell he wants to with his new 'student'. Still, Sasuke felt guilt when he realise he was breaking a serious bond between the heir and the demon. He sallowed hard. He had one choice and he'd better make it work. Sighing, Sasuke open the door to the room where Naruto was.

---------------With Hinata

Hinata couldn't stop staring at how huge the village was. It almost looked like a city! Following Kakisha, Hinata kept looking at the villagers who were giving her some strange looks as well. Suddenly three boys and a girl came rushing towards Kakisha and her.

"Kakisha! You're back!" One boy with black hair said. To Hinata, he almost looked like Sasuke only, he had bangs.

"Thank gods! We were worried about you!" The other boy with glasses said, hair as light as snow and was slightly chubby.

"Kakisha No Tama, you've got some serious explaining to do!" The boy who looked like her only with blue eyes said. The girl nodded, holding a stuff teddy bear while her brown hair swayed with the wind. Kakisha rolled her eyes.

"Guys, I'm fine!" She looked at Hinata and shook her head. Hinata blinked.

"Who is she?!" The boy with the glasses said.

"Guys, this is Hinata. Hinata, the guy with black hair Tori, the guy with the glasses is Turi No Sama, the guy with red hair like me is Sidori No Tama, my brother, and the girl with the teddy bear is Tina Kimzumi." The childern waved at her. She smiled when suddenly, she looked at Kakisha.

"I thought you lived alone?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do, but I sometimes live with my brother." Kakisha said. Hinata nodded and looked around at the village once more. Suddenly, in a tall tower, she caught a farmilar boy.

"Naruto!" She cried out and ran towards the tower. Kakisha blinked and followed her.

"Hinata, wait up!" The others followed.

----------With Sasuke

He stepped towards the demon who, in return, flinched at every step. _Easy, you don't want to scare him._ He thought.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!" Damn it! Sasuke whinched when Karin came in, smiling like there was no tomorrow. For her, there was none when Naruto grunted and open his eyes.

"Oh good, the demon's awake. Come on, Orochimaru is ready for you." Karin said and was about to leave when suddenly, everything grew cold. Cold.....and heated. That can't be right.

"Karin, you bitch!" Sasuke yelled at her, glaring. Karin blinked in confused as she looked at the boy again and then did a double take. There, standing in front of her and Sasuke......

Was Demon Naruto.


	29. A Demon's Thoughts

**Me: As you all know, Demon Naruto can't talk, but he can think. In this chap, it's written in Demon Naruto's POV and THEN we'll get to the fight, okay?**

We stared at the human us, who had barely said a word since the unfortunate. Silence. It wasn't something common inside of his/our minds, it was just rare. Nobody had said a word, not even Dark us who would usually say something stupid or perverted. Kyuubi whines every now and then as he curls up into a fluff ball (don't tell him I said that, he'll hate me). Coldness runs through our vains just as much as embarrassment. He had try to call one of us out, but fear had gripped his heart before anyone could respond. And we had coward as we watch the scene in his/our mind. It was horrible, completely, utterly horrible. Embarrassed that he had to retreat to his mind scape, to hide his face from the world that had laugh coldly at his suspense, just as well as ours.

It changed us and not for the better. We don't know who or why would anyone want to do......that, and not feel at least guilty about it. We were, after all, only human. Well, he was a human, Dark us was a freak, Kyuubi was a fox with nine tails, and me? Well, I was a demon. A cold-hearted killer, as most would say. Demons aren't suppose to feel, and if they did, its hatred that fuel their souls. That's not at all true. There are many different demons around us and some that we've gotten use to. Besides, not every demon you see kills. Some just wants a life, some are trying to move from bitter to sweet, and really, it kills me to see some demons giving us a bad reputation just because they slaughter a village or something.

And I was one of the top. I was the silent hunter, that only comes out at night to feed off fresh meat. I was the most respected demon in the our world, along with my mate Ami, who sadly died when she gave birth to our fifth child. I try many times not to think about it and ignore the fact that my fifth litter had killed my mate, but it gets harder and harder until I accidentally killed him. It was instant, nothing more, nothing less. He was weak, so weak that my mate gave up her life for his and that simply can't go without punishment. It was a rule, actually. Any strong demons that has a weak litter must be killed or the weakling dies. A harsh rule we'd lived with, but it was a rule.

Now, seeing how my comrades have fallen over to the bastard that raped us from our innocence, even though our Hinata-hime has it, it's pissing me off. It's pissing me off even more that everyone, even Dark Naruto, isn't saying much. I don't think I've ever felt hatred like this in my life. And I know exactly who to blame it on.

It was all _his _fault. His. That guy, named Sasuke, he did it. He had knocked me out and sent me in this damn place they call a prison. It felt like it was. Sasuke had set me up and got me raped no thanks to that damn snake bastard. And that Karin. God, I hate that girl so much! So much anger, so much sadness.

It's everywhere.

I can't control it. I felt human Naruto flinched, probably because of the bastard that's sneaking up on us. I hate him. I hate them so damn much. Why did they have to do this to me?! WHY?!

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" That bitch, Karin, she's back and her yelling just made me even more madder. I felt human Naruto, in his mind, looking at me and I looked at him, eyes buring with hatred and anger, sending out a message that I hope he gets.

_Get me the fuck out of here, let me kill them!_

For once, he agreed. No agurements with him or Dark us. I wanted to smile, but I just couldn't. It was a bittersweet victory.


	30. Down to Hell Again

**Me: I think I lost my fav reviewer (tsked and shakes head) all because of ONE rape scene**

**DN: You probably deserve it**

**Me: Ah well, I guess the peeps that left won't see the ending. I told you, I wouldn't be a loyal naruhina fan if I didn't get them together**

**DN: What's that got to do with anything?**

**Me: You will see when time will tell**

**DN: What?!?**

Hinata had bust open the door using her arm and looked around.

"Naruto?! Where are you?!" She asked and ran through the tower, looking for Naruto. Kakisha and her friends followed, confused about this 'Naruto' person. _Of course they wouldn't know, _Hinata thought grimly. _Sasuke wanted to hide him until the world knows about Naruto._ She looked and looked until she finally reached the stairs. She looked up and groaned.

What a long way to go.

------(With Sasuke and Karin)

Demon Naruto growled, tail swishing side to side as he looked at the two people in front of him. Sasuke and Karin grew tense when they saw all of his heated anger directly at them. Demon Naruto growled again and his eyes landed on Karin, who, stupidly enough, squealed and tried to open the door (that's because you're PULLING when you suppose to be PUSHING). Demon roared and charged right for her, causing her and the door to cave in. Sasuke eyes went wide as he watch the demon hurt Karin. What can he do? Naruto's demon who kills and Sasuke.....was a bastard for letting this happen. Shaking his head, he decided to leave before the demon turns on him.

Karin's squeals and wails were heard as Demon Naruto bit, clawed, and scratched her.

"W-wait! H-hold on for minute!" But she didn't have a minute. Demon Naruto growled again and pounced on her, causing her to hit her head on something hard and her glasses to fall and break.

"I-I can't see!" If Demon could smirk, he would. He, using his teeth, bit around her neck, causing Karin to cry out in pain as blood rushed through the wound, and threw out of the room.....and tower.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" At the last second, Karin grabbed on to a edge and looked down and gulped. She was up high! Cursing Orochimaru for having such a high building, she tried to pull herself up when she saw Demon Naruto, using his claws as walking pads, climbing down the building for her (heres where you can say OH SHIT!). Karin gulped.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------(With Hinata)

She was almost at the top when she saw the amout of damage that had been done by Naruto. Her eyes went wide. _Oh Naruto. What have they done to you to make you like this?_ She didn't have time to wonder when a scream was heard. Looking up, she saw the last man that should be in hell right about now.

---------(With Demon Naruto and Karin)

Karin was struggling to get up, tearing buring her eyes. _Please let me live, please let me live! _(haha, NO BITCH) She thought as she was trying so hard to get a grip on the edge when Demon Naruto pulled her up near her face. Terror met amusement. Somewhere along the line, Demon Naruto had transformed into Dark.

**_"Looks like this is the end for you."_** He said, smiling. Karin whimpered slightly.

"P-Please, don't k-kill me, o-okay? I-I'm sorry."

**_"Never again. Sorries can't take back what is mines. My life had went through hell since Konoha had found out who I was and put my Hinata-hime's life in danger. Then, this gay bastard comes and rapes me. HOW CAN THERE BE ANYMORE SORRIES WHEN MY INNOCENT IS GONE?!"_** Karin started to cry.

"I-It w-wasn't my fault! I-It's Orochimaru's! P-please, I'm sorry." She wailed, but Dark Naruto scoffed and transformed back into Demon Naruto (again, another OH SHIT moment). Demon Naruto growled and let go of Karin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" SPLAT! Demon Naruto growled low as he went into the room where Karin had stopped at. Now, there's two more people he had to get rid of.

-------(With Hinata)

"YOU?!" Orochimaru looked up and smirked.

"The demon's wench I assume? If you're looking for Naruto-kun, it's too late. He's mines." He said. Hinata's eyes narrowed. _He didn't do what I hope he didn't do._ She thought.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, put it this way; Sasuke's freedom to go back to Konoha for Naruto-kun's slavery." Hinata eyes went wide.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Sasuke could go back to the village as long as he gets me Naruto-kun. By the way, interesting choice in demons. He tasted so good." The children looked like they're ready to puke as Hinata face went up in flames. _That....that....that...._

"BASTARD!" She punched him in the face, but that was little damage. If anything, his face was turned around with a bleeding lip. He wiped the blood and looked at it for a good ten seconds before growling.

"Bitch, you'll pay for that." Hinata's glare darken.

"You'll have to kill me before I let you ANYWHERE near Naruto-kun ever again."


	31. Another BitterSweet Victory

Hinata and Orochimaru were equally matched if anyone had saw the fight. Each attack was blocked and each move were constantly avoided. Panting heavily, Hinata glared at Orochimaru before swift kicking him to the ground. It would have worked too, if Orochimaru had not pulled her to the ground as well. Hinata grunted, but kicked him in the face. Orochimar hissed and glared at her.

"You little bitch!"

"Yeah well, at least I don't rape little boys." Hinata responded back, smirking slightly. Orochimaru growled, but then smirked.

"I was better then you'll ever be. He and I knows it." Before anyone could react to that statement, Hinata pounched on him, choking him to his death until Orochimaru grabbed her by the neck and swung her up the stairs (yes, they were in the hallway and now they're upstairs). Hinata had hit her head on the last step and then got up. Orochimaru was following and Hinata had ran into a large room that looked like a office. The kids followed them too, worried that Hinata might be in trouble.

"Just so you know, once you're dead Naruto-kun's all mines." Orochimaru said. Hinata glared.

"Yeah when hell freezes over." With that, they started to fight again.

--------(With Demon Naruto)

Demon Naruto growled low as he search all over the house for the bastard that had set him up. Not a trace or a scent. Speaking of scent, a familar scent had reached his noise and his eyes went wide.

Hinata was there.

Demon Naruto purred softly and followed the scent.

-------(With Hinata and Orochimaru)

Hinata dodge when Orochimaru had almost landed a punch to the face. Growling, she kicked him in the stomach, causing him to gasp for breath and back if only for a short while. Hinata grabbed him by the hair to see his face before punching him in the gut.

"Let this be a warning to you; Fuck off." She growled before sending him flying into the wall. Orochimaru gasped as blood appeared on his skin and face. He growled.

"Motherfu-" A growl was heard and everyone looked up to see Demon Naruto squatting near the doorway. Hinata looked at him, eyes wide.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered out, getting to whimper in return. Orochimaru growled and tackled Hinata to the floor.

"Bitch!" He said before biting her on her neck. Hinata squealed as tears rolled down her face. Demon Naruto howled before charing for Orochimaru and head butted him off of Hinata. Hinata coughed and looked at Naruto with watery eyes.

"T-thank you." She said and coughed again. Demon Naruto whimpered before growling again as he turned to face Orochimaru, who, at the last second, disappeared. Or at least, that's what he thinks. His scent was still around, so that means he was still close. Demon growled. Apparently, Hinata had done enough damage to him that made stay around the building. Demon Naruto quickly followed. Hinata would have too, if not for the fact that she was coughing up a storm and what's worse, she felt drain. Tired. Weak. She fell to her knees as she kept coughing_. What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this? Did Orochimaru do something_? She thought and started to shiver which was weird because it wasn't cold in here.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Kakisha asked. Hinata shook her head.

"N-no I-I'm n-not. I-I'm c-c-cold." She said and started to cough again. Her eyes went wide.

She had coughed up blood.

"Oh dear god!" Turi said, about to faint at the sight of blood. Tori place a hand on her forehead.

"She's burning up!" He exclaimed.

"What the hell?!" Kakisha said before sighing. "She's been poison! Come on, we have to get her out of her and to the healer! He'll know what to do." She said as she pulled Hinata up.

"N-n-naruto-k-kun. W-w-we n-need h-him." Hinata coughed even more blood.

"You mean that demon? Alright Hinata, we'll go get him, but Tori and Turi will send you to the healer. The poison will spread quickly." With that, both Tori and Turi had rushed her out of the tower.

-------(With Orochimaru)

He looked at his shoulder and cursed. That girl had done him a lot of damage, but hopefully, that poison he put in her will kill her as quickly as possible. Orochimaru was starting to patch up his arm when a sudden chill ran down his spine and before he knew it, a growl was heard. He gulped as he looked at the Demon standing.

"Hey Naruto-kun. So, I see you're in a different form. How nice."

**_"Asshole. If you think you're getting near me again, you're sadly mistaken."_** Dark Naruto said.

"But why? After all, you DID liked it, didn't you?" Dark didn't say anything, but he growled.

**_"You're going to die."_** He stated and flexing his claws while grinning evilly. Orochimaru cursed in his head. He didn't have enough strengh to fight anymore and he was sure as hell he's too slow to outrun Darkie.

"Wanna trade?" He asked, the only thing he had. Dark stopped and glared.

**_"I ain't like that bitch Sasuke. I don't sell out other boys just so you can have your 'fun'. If that's what you're looking for, then you looked at the wrong place."_** With that, Dark transformed back into Demon and let out a loud anguish cry before charging right into Orochimaru and, with enough force, punched a hole right through his stomach. Orochimaru eyes went wide and coughed.

"Y-you will regret this." He said and died. Demon Naruto growled before letting go of Naruto, who fell on the floor and passed out. The kids who was standing there picked him up by the arms and carried him out.


	32. The Heir Revealed

Kakisha and her friends looked at Hinata with worried eyes. As it seems, the poison had gotten worse and now the only thing that might help was the healer.

"S-s-so w-w-who's t-the h-h-healer?" Hinata asked, coughing more blood. Kakisha shrugged.

"Some old guy. He's been here for while and always knows the best medication for poison." She said. Sidori sighed.

"He's our healer for the wounded. As been for the last 18 years." He said. Hinata nodded and continued to shiver. Finally, Tori and Turi showed up with Naruto. Hinata, despite her conditions, smiled. _Naruto-kun._ She thought.

"Where's the healer? He should be here right now." Turi said. Kakisha shrugged. When she did, the doors to the house open, revealing it to be an old man who Hinata thought was blind because of the glasses.

"Healer-sama!" Kakisha and her friends bowed, causing the old guy to chuckle.

"No need to be respectful Kakisha." He said, causing her to blush.

"Healer-sama, our new friend Hinata-chan is poisoned! She says she's cold, but when Turi put a hand on her forehead, he says she was hot. Also, she's coughing up blood." The healer scratched under his chin at the information.

"Hmm, that sounds like the work of the Tukia poison. The most deadlest poison of all mankind. Hopefully, I have a few herbs that might help. If not, then someone must go to the South side of the village to get some." He said.

"I've never heard of the Tukia poison." Tori said as the rest nodded. The healer sighed.

"The Tukia poison is a poison that one can only transfer to others by biting. Depending on the snake (yes, the poison travels by snake xD), it could be use as a threat or as a warning." He said, looking all over for herbs.

"What's the difference?" Turi asked.

"When the snake uses it as a threat, it comes through the fangs and lands on the person that's threatening them. It doesn't sink in their skin, but it does leave a painful mark. If it's a warning, the snake bites its victim by the neck and transfer the poison into their blood veins, causing the normal temperature of the body to go crazy. If left untreated by a certain amount of time, the victim could die." The group gulped. Hinata shivered.

"S-s-so w-w-what c-c-can t-treat t-t-the p-p-poison?" She asked.

"Green tea for the temperature, pills for the poison. I have pills, but I don't have enough herbs to make the tea." Kakisha eyes went wide.

"I think I have some in the old apartment building I'm living in."

"Go and get it. Tell me, little girl, how long have you been posion?" Hinata shrugged.

"I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-know. M-maybe f-f-fiteen m-m-m-minutes?" She said. The healer sighed.

"The poison will last until two hours. Once the two hours are up, you will die. Kakisha, how far is your apartment?" The healer asked.

"Not that far. I could get it and come right back." She said.

"Go then." The healer looked at Hinata with sorrow eyes. "I'm sorry you have to go through this." He said. Hinata smiled.

"I-I-It's o-o-okay. I-I-I've b-b-been t-t-through w-w-worse." She said. The healer nodded and looked at the rest the group.

"Will you guys leave us for a moment? There's something I need to discuss with the girl." They nodded and left. Hinata looked at the healer in confusion. The healer smiled at her.

"No need to be confused or feel threaten. After all, I was a Hyuuga heir now, wasn't I?" Hinata eyes went wide as the 'healer' took off his glasses and, revealing the Hyuugas bloodline. Hinata could only blinked.

"B-but h-how?" She asked, stuttering from the coldness and the amasement. The healer chuckled.

"How what? After the betrayal of the clan, I was forced to leave Konoha and live here all my life, studying on herbs and other medic stuff to help these poor people. I had become as the people know me as the healer." He said.

"S-s-so y-your t-t-the m-m-missing h-h-heir?" She asked. The healer.

"I was. Oh, how rude of me, I'm Mino, your father's brother." Hinata titled her head.

"M-m-my f-father h-h-had a-a-a b-brother?" She asked. Mino chuckled.

"Ah, so, he had forgotten me too, huh? Well, that's no surprise. He did always hate me."

"W-w-why?"

"For being better then him at medical treatment. He always complain that I was cheating or something like that. Really, though, our mother was had worked in the hospital. I guess her traits at being a nurse had passed down to me instead of Hitika." He said. Hinata looked at him as if he was crazy.

"H-his n-n-name i-is Hiashi."

"Not when we were younger." Mino said, chuckling. "My name was Mikuo and his was Hitika. Talk about stupid names." Hinata giggled at the thought of Hiashi's name being something silly like Hitika. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. Mino put on his glasses.

"Come in." It was Kakisha.

"Here's the herbs." Mino nodded.

"Thank you." Kakisha gaved him the herbs and Mino went off to make the tea and grabbed some pills.

"Here you go little girl. You know how to take pills right?" Hinata nodded and swallowed the pills before drinking the tea. She sighed.

"There you go. Now, for the medicine to take full blast, you have to rest for at least three weeks. After that, you should be set. I think I have enough room you and your sleeping company." He pointed at Naruto. Hinata smiled. _Thank you Mino-san._


	33. Reunited And It Feels So Good

Naruto had woken up from his little cat nap to find out he was in yet another place. He groaned inwardly. _Why in the hell do I keep getting kidnapped? _He thought when the doors suddenly open and closed quietly. Not knowing either or not to pretend to sleep, Naruto just layed there. _Whoever you are, GO AWAY! _He thought. (Nice Naruto, like they can hear you in your head)

"Naruto-kun? Are you awake?" It was Hinata. Naruto sat up and looked at her, eyes shining with happiness and worry.

"Hinata-chan? Is that really you?" Hinata nodded and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay? Orochimaru bastard told me what happen to you." She said, causing him to freeze. He didn't say anything, but he was trembling and tears were slowly making their way known. Hinata frowned as she wiped them away. _No, I don't want you to cry! Naruto-kun...... _"It's okay. He's dead now." Naruto stopped trembling, but the crying never stopped and now he's making whimpers. _That bad huh? _Hinata thought.

"Stay with me. Never leave me." Naruto said, pulling her closer. Hinata sighed as she layed her head on his shoulder.

"I will. I'd never plan to leave you ever again, but tell me, what happened?" Naruto shurgged.

"One mintue I was walking from the village, the next I was tossed on some bastard's shoulder and had me in that apartment until he came." He said, still crying. Hinata kissed the tears away and looked at Naruto, smiling.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. You're with me now and I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to." Naruto looked at her.

"I don't want that......just.....hold me." And holding Naruto, she did. Hinata looked at the midnight sky with a frown before looking back at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto? You know that mark you've put on me?" Naruto nodded. "It's gone." He seemed to freeze for only a second.

"I.....know, I was the one who took it off of you." Hinata now looked at him in the eyes.

"Why?"

"I thought you didn't want me anymore. I had killed people in your village, I thought you will think of me as a monster." He said, new tears appearing. _Score one for me for making Naruto cry again. _Hinata thought, sarcastically.

"Hey, it's okay, really. I'm not mad, I still love you." Naruto looked at her.

"Really?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Just, please.....I want the mark again."

"Y-you want to?" Hinata nodded.

"Please."

"O-okay." With that, he slowly licked her neck in the same place that the mark was, causing her shiver and if I'm not mistaken.....horny.

"N-naruto......" She breathed out, panting ever so slightly. This caused Naruto to blink and smile as he continued to lick her neck.

"I have to make you wet." He whispered into her ear, causing every place on Hinata's face to go red. _He don't mean what I think he means. _She thought as Naruto continued to lick and tease before biting softly on the neck. Hinata groaned as she threw her head up.

"NARUTO!" She cried out and in the end result, she cummed in her pants. This caused Hinata to be in embarrassed and Naruto to be in shocked. She turned away so he didn't get a chance to see the very red Hinata. _Please don't laugh, please don't laugh._ Instead, Naruto made her looking into his eyes and saw hints of lust. _How can he be turned on by that?!_ She thought as Naruto gently touched the mark on her neck, causing her to purr softly. Then his hand traveled down to the zipper of her jacket and in one swift move, it was unzipped. Hinata moaned as she pulled closer to Naruto, feeling against his hard.

"Hmmm." She moaned as the jacket was finally off and Naruto kissed her on the lips. She gladly took him in her mouth as she fumbled with his shirt, but then stopped. _It's too soon. I'll give Naruto a chance to recover before I take him in completely._ She thought. Obviously, Naruto wasn't very happy with stopping. He whined as he looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Hinata sighed and smiled sadly.

"I would love too, but you just got back from......you know. Are you sure you're ready?" Naruto grunted as he pushed himself into her.

"Yes. The whole time I was only thinking about you (and killing the three bastards, but she'll never know). I want and need you. I love you." Hinata sighed and kissed Naruto on the neck, which gave her an idea.

"Naruto....let me mark you." Naruto blinked.

"You sure?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I never got a chance to mark you before....and you'd already marked me. Please, so maybe when we go back to the Hidden Leaf, no girls will mess with you." She giggled and smiled. Naruto smirked as he nuzzled against her face.

"Alright then.....mark me." With that, she told Naruto by the neck, but then stopped.

"Should it be on the same side as were you marked me?" She asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Anywere you want." He said.

"I want it to be on the same side." With that, she licked Naruto's neck (and in a ironic twist, he's moaning and groaning), and bit him softly on the side where Naruto bit her on the neck. Naruto growled softly and pulled her close as one could get and if not, then more.

"Mines?"

"Yours. Are you mines?"

"Yes." He hissed before taking her mouth into his mouth, causing both to let out a deep moan. Oh, this will be a fun night.

**Me: I did it again. HAHA!**

**DN: (rolls eyes) You're SO evil (mumbles)**

**Me: Shut up, no one ask for your opinion**

**DN: Yeah well**

**Me: Sorry for the too long update, I'm actually busy keeping some flames away (gets a steak knife) Alright you bastards, STOP FLAMING ME FOR SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE! Fuckin' assholes.**


	34. Loving You, Loving Me

**Warning: **Lemon. No likie? Please, listen to your common sense for once.

Hinata moaned as Naruto kissed her from the neck down.

"You know, I've missed these." He said, rubbing on her nipples. Hinata blushed.

"They missed you too." He smirked and continued to rub. Hinata moaned before taking off his clothes and did the exact same thing. Naruto moaned and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." She whispered and started to kiss on his neck. "I wanna try something." She said, blushing fully. Naruto nodded and Hinata started to unzip his pants. Pulling them and his boxers down, Hinata grabbed his already hard member and slowly stroked it. Naruto moaned slightly while playing with her hair.

"H-Hinata...." She smiled before taking him into her mouth. This action caused Naruto to moan loudly, grabbing a fist full of her hair. She hummed around his member before starting suck at the head, licking at the slit.

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Naruto whined as Hinata bopped her head up and down on his staff. She smiled to herself as she continued to lick and tease him. Naruto was shaking with pleasure. With one more lick, Naruto cummed inside of her mouth. Hinata licked her lips, swallowing all of it.

"You taste good." She said. Naruto blushed a bit and looked down.

"So I've been told." Hinata frowned. She didn't mean to make him remember, but he really did.

"It's okay." She paused. "Would you like to go inside of me?" She asked, fully blushing. Naruto looked at her and smirked.

"Why not?" With that, Hinata got down on her hands and feet (of course it's doggie style, why wouldn't it?) and waited for Naruto. Naruto sucked on his fingers.

"I'm sorry about the last time. I didn't prepare you." He said after his fingers were wet enough and pushed one in. Hinata moaned quietly.

"It's alright. It wasn't you, it was Dark Naruto." She said. Feeling like she's ready, he pushed a second finger in, slightly brushing against Hinata's spot, causing her to moan louder and bit her lip.

"We have to be quiet. This is Mino-san's house. I'm not sure if the walls are thick enough." Naruto nodded as he added the third finger in. Hinata bit her lip even more, causing it to go red.

"Your lip's bleeding." He whispered, still brushing that same spot.

"O-Only c-c-cause it feels so good." She moaned. Naruto chuckled and slowly pulled out his fingers. Hinata closed her eyes as a whine escaped her lips. Moving himself, Naruto gently pushed into her.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" She screamed before bitting her lip, closing her eyes as tears formed. Naruto saw this and kissed her cheek.

"Are you sure you want this? We can stop."

"N-no. I'll get use to it." Hinata panted, waving her hand at him to tell him to go on. Naruto continued to push in and grunted.

"You're so _tight._" He mumbled against her face. Hinata moaned when Naruto started to go in and out. It wasn't brutal like the last time, which was good for her, and Naruto was taking his sweet time.

"F-faster Naruto." She whispered and Naruto did so. With each thrust, Hinata moans got louder and louder.

"F-faster! Harder! Oh god, please Naruto!" Hinata screamed at the top of her voice (didn't she say that they have to be quiet???). Naruto's grunts and moans were mixing with hers, so it was hard to tell who's who.

"I'm...gonna.....oh god Naruto!" Hinata felt pleasure pumping in her veins as Naruto cocked open her legs to get in deeper. This action caused Hinata scream as her release came.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HINATA!" Hinata panted, giving into the weight and fell onto the pillow of Naruto's bed. Naruto waited a second and a half before pulling out of her, making some cum drip out of her and Hinata herself to moan. Laying next to Hinata, Naruto cuddled against her, his arms around the middle and his face against her neck. Hinata sighed as sleep finally had taken its toll. The next morning, Mino quietly open the door to find the couple still asleep. He chuckled.

"Tyuki, if only you can see her now."

**Me: Sorry for another late update, been depressed.**

**DN: About what?**

**Me: I got a flame, telling me that I had no writing skills (cries) Sure, I made grammar and spelling mistakes, but my writing isn't awaful....is it?**

**DN: You believe that?**

**Me: Looking at most of my stories.....yes (cries even harder)**

**DN: Grammar mistakes happen, no one's perfect.....so does spelling**

**Me: (cries even more) But I'm 15! I shouldn't even make one grammar mistake! (cries til eyes become red)**

**DN: (sighs) Damn you flamer**


	35. Answer Time

**Me: **No longer depressed! YAY! (smiles big) Thank you all who reviewed and comforted me! I feel so loved (smiles even more) You make my heart feel super happy (giggles and blushes)

**DN:** Took ya long enough. Are you gonna continue?

**Me: **Yeah....I also want to thank Nero-theLoneWolf who had send me a pm, telling me to keep my head up (blushes even more) You're the best

**DN:** Now that's out of the way-

**Me:**The flamer had pm'd me, and this is what he wrote

_Subject: Marks_

_This is the most f'd up story I've ever seen or read. Seriously. First of all, your grammar. Did you ever go to school or was homeschooled? Your grammar was awaful, a little seven year old KID can do better then you. Second of all, where's the setting? You're just jumping from one scene to the next and everything is out of order. God, there's so many spelling mistakes in the chapters I don't think I can name them all. _

_PLEASE USE THE SPELLING CHECK UP TOP OF THE DOC. MANAGER!_

_It's not there for your health. Back to what I'm saying, Mark's is an unworthy story and therefore should be discontinued. I've looked at the rest of your stories, trust me, it's for the best._

**Me:** I'm not sure if the guy has an account or not, but that's what he said or meant to say. And his name is flamer101 if anybody had heard of him. Anyways, continue to read!

When Hinata was first to wake up, she looked over at the still sleeping Naruto. She smiled. _Naruto-kun..... _Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door and she looked up to see it was Mino.

"About time you woke. I was getting worried." He said, smiling. Hinata blushed and smiled alittle.

"O-oh. Sorry."

"That's quite alright. But I'll have to remind you to keep it down, we do have neighbors." Hinata blushed fully and looked away, causing Mino to chuckle.

"So young, and yet, so in love." She looked at him.

"Tell me. What happened to you when you were the heir?" Mino blinked and looked at her before sighing.

"It was long time ago. When Suda and Leaf was still at war. I was the youngest between me and your father, so I was the heir. However, since I was both good in the medical area and maintaining power between the branches, a few members got envious and wanted me gone." He said.

"And somehow, someone had done it."

"By betrayal, of course." A sharp silence was heard as Hinata looked up at him.

"W-what?"

"Someone had betrayed the Hyuggas and had got me exile."

"What happened to him?"

"Not him, her. And she's still there to this day." Mino said.

"You mean, the person who betrayed the Hyugga Clan just to get you out is still in the clan?" Hinata asked. Mino nodded.

"I can't remember her name, but she had long, amber colored hair. Brown eyes, and was married to the guy named....who was it? I can't remember." Hinata looked confused.

"Nearly everyone in the Hyugga Clan is married or was married. But I'll keep an eye out for her." Mino raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the scroll that was written. It's activated now. The heir's power is balanced and everything should be back to normal." Mino nodded, smiling.

"And what brings you here in the Suda Village?" He asked.

"Two reasons; you and Naruto-kun. He was kidnapped by Sasuke Uchiha and so, I went out of my way to save him. I love him." Mino again nodded before looking at the young male before him.

"Ah, I see. I sense something about him that makes you attracted to him, am I correct?" Hinata blushed.

"Yeah....He's a demon, but.....nobody else seems to accept that I love him except for father and the hokage." She mumbled.

"And I. I'm not against you marrying the demon." _How did?! _At the face expression, Mino chuckled and smiled at her.

"There is a time where a heir must take the hand of a young gentlemen or lady. Just like Sasuke." At this, Hinata looked confused. Seeing this, Mino smiled softly at her.

"There's a purpose of why Sasuke kidnapped Naruto; freedom."

"So he sold out my mate for it?"

"Not really. He only did that because Orochimaru needed slave if you will. Someone who will do his bidding until he finds a new one."

"But what does that have to do with Sasuke?"

"Sasuke was only in it for the power; Somehow, he was convinced that his older was better then him and for that, rivalry had accrued. And the only way to get away and find more power was to leave the Hidden Leaf, lie to his lover, and join Orochimaru." Mino said.

".....How do you know?" Hinata asked. Mino smiled.

"I'm not just a healer or a heir; I'm physic." Hinata eyes went wide as the smile grew.

"I'd knew you would come and wants answers."


	36. Old Love Rekindle

**Me: Erm, don't be mad for taking too long, but that has nothing to do with the flame, okay? My cpu had gotten a virus so, yeah.**

**DN: Well, update already!**

**Me: Okay, okay. Warning: Lemon. If you don't like Sakura and Sasuke, don't read it, okay?**

(In Konoha)

Sakura was walking down the streets ready to train with the hokage when suddenly, a familar voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Sakura." Her eyes went wide and turned around to see Sasuke standing there. She froze in her spot. On the inside, she was happy that he was back. On the out, she wasn't and she's gonna prove it. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sasuke." Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"Still holding a grudge against me?" She folded her arms.

"Of course. After all, we _were _best friends, now, weren't we?" She said, sending chills up his spine. Sasuke suddenly vanished and reappeared behind her. Sakura eyes went wide and before she could react, she found herself against a wall of a building. She struggled, only for Sasuke to grip her tighter.

"Get off of me!" She growled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"There's only one reason why I'm here." He said. She matched his glare.

"Oh? And what's that? To mock me again? To tell me how much of a fool I was to fall in love with you?" His glaze soften.

"Sakura-"

"Don't 'Sakura' me! You know you hated me from the beginning! Why are you even here?" She asked, feeling angry tears pushing their way out. Sasuke soften his grip on her, but not enough to let her escape. He started to lean in, causing Sakura to stop and stare, eyes wide in fear and surprise_. He's not gonna is he_?! She thought.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and kissed her. Sakura squealed slightly before falling into the kiss. It was heaven on Earth and before she knew it, they vanished and was in the Uchiha's compound.

"Hm, Sasuke-"

"Sakura, I want you to be my wife." Sakura eyes went wide and looked at him. Was he kidding?

"But you said you hated me before you left. Why wou-"

"It was a lie. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you." Sakura could see it in his eyes. All the pain, the regret, and sorrow that he felt. She sighed. _I love him so much, but he'd hurted me in so many ways. Did he not know he would be the reason for my death?_ She thought and sighed.

"I....I believe you." Sasuke smiled (that's a first) and kissed her again, this time, on the cheek.

"D-do you love me?" She asked, shyly looking at him. Sasuke hold her tight.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here, so of course. Trust me, okay?" He asked and she nodded. Setting her down, Sasuke crawled on top of her and kissed her deeply. She moaned and ran her hands in his hair. _God I miss this hair. _She thought and moaned again as Sasuke ran his right hand down her thighs. Sakura broke off the kiss and unzipped his shirt, licking her lips at his chest. _He's been working out. _She thought and dipped her hands in his pants. Sasuke moaned and grabbed her hands. He looked at her with lust and love in his eyes before taking her hand in his mouth. She moaned and closed her eyes for a short while.

"Sakura." She open her eyes slowly to see him taking her wet hands and slipping them down his chest. She moaned even louder.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee........" She whimpered and crossed her legs. For what, I don't know, but Sasuke reopen her legs and took down her skirt. She bit her lip as another flow of pleasure hit her on the head. Sasuke kissed the new expose skin and breathed on her entrance. This caused Sakura to squirm and whine.

"Sasuke please, stop teasing me!" She whined, looking at him with pleading eyes. Sasuke smirked slightly as his cold hands touch the tip of her warm, heated skin.

"I want to take my time, Sakura. This is your first time, is it?" She nodded_. Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to kill me_! She thought and whimpered again. Sasuke smirked to himself as he took off the last piece of clothing they both have left; Sakura's shirt and Sasuke's pants. Sakura eyes went wide at Sasuke's member and gulped sightly_. So big_. Sasuke picked her up by the hips and slowly went in. Sakura screamed as tears came close to coming out when Sasuke stopped.

"Sorry." He whispered and kissed her cheek. She nodded, choking on a sob.

"It's okay. I'll get use to it. Please, just keep going." She said and with that, Sasuke went in deeper. Moaning softly at the entrance, Sakura closed her eyes as Sasuke started to move at a slow pace. This was torture.

"Ugh, Sasuke! Please!" With that, Sasuke picked up the past. This goes on for about an hour, Sasuke going faster each time, until they both climaxed. Panting slightly, Sakura laid down on his chest.

"Amazing. I love you." She said, kissing him. Sasuke kissed her.

"Love you too."

(With Hinata and Naruto after three weeks)

"Will we see you again?" Kakisha asked sadly. Hinata nodded.

"You will. Somewhere in the future." She pouted.

"Why the future? Why can't it be like two days later?" Hinata giggled.

"There's something we need to do at home that might take a while. Healer-sama, we thank you." She bowing. Naruto nodded.

"You are welcome. And, remember what I said Hinata-sama." She nodded.

"I will." And with that, the two walked away to their home village, the Hidden Leaf.


	37. Busted

**Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**

**DN: Finally**

**Me: Oh shut up you, school's been tough on me and when I FINALLY get back to the cpu, you want to diss me ALREADY?!**

**DN: Um, yeah**

**Me:......you suck**

**DN: ?!?**

When Hinata and Naruto reached the village, they were greeted by some angry villagers.

"What is she doing here?"

"Why's that demon back?"

"Just when we could relax." And more comment followed. Naruto growled slightly as Hinata ignored them. Tenten, who just so happen to be there at the right time and place, looked up to see both of them walking towards her. She smiled.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata!" They both looked up and smiled.

"Ten-chan." Tenten ran up to hug them.

"Thank goodness you're back! Naruto, what happened?" Naruto twitched slightly, but sighed.

"It's....a long story. I don't wanna talk about it." He whispered. Tenten looked confused, but shrugged it off. After all, whatever happened in the SudaVillage was probably bad and she didn't want to provoke it. Suddenly, Ino showed up.

"Hey guys, have you seen Sakura? I haven't seen her." She said. Tenten huffed.

"Ino! Hinata and Naruto are finally back after three weeks and you're worrying about Sakura?!" Ino looked at them and smiled.

"Hey guys, welcome back." They smiled.

"Thanks for your concern Ino." Tenten mumbled sarcastically. Ino glared.

"Well, SAR-RI! Geeze, I thought _you_ would be conern too, seeing how she never contacted us in three weeks." Hinata raise an eyebrow.

"In three weeks Sakura hasn't contacted you guys? That's odd for Sakura, seeing how Ino and her likes to talk." She said, causing Tenten to giggled. Ino huffed.

"Hey!" Naruto sniffed the air.

"Well, she's still in Konoha, so she wasn't kidnapped." Ino and Tenten raise an eyebrow at him. Ignoring the questioning stares, Naruto took Hinata's hand and lead her to the building where Sakura's scent came from. As soon as they got close to the compound, it was clear to Naruto that she wasn't the only one in there.

"Someone's in there." He stated. Hinata looked at the building.

"That's the Uchiha's compound." She said. Suddenly, it clicked. There was another person who kidnapped Naruto and now has Sakura! _Sasuke._ She thought and narrowed her eyes.

"I think I know who it is." She said as she marched into the building. Naruto blinked, but followed.

(With Sakura and Sasuke)

Sakura moaned softly as she rolled towards Sasuke's chest and laid there for a moment, thinking it's a dream come true. _He's with me! He's finally with me!_ She thought and giggled softly. At the sound, Sasuke stirred slightly before opening his eyes.

"Hmm....hello." Sakura looked at him with shiny green eyes. He couldn't think but how innocent she looked. Sakura grinned.

"Hi." She kissed him and Sasuke hugged her tight. Suddenly the doors open, causing them to jump. Hinata gasped at the sight as Naruto growled.

"Oh hell no!"

**Me: Just letting you guys know, I'm doing requests now, so any favors you want me to do, I'll happily do it. Currently, I'm working on a fic for FOP about Timmy and Vicky (gags) and then I'll be working on a very speical fic about the invasion in Konoha using almost every single character, both good and bad. Mind you, it'll be BASED on the invasion, so the stuff won't be techinally right. It'll be a VERY long oneshot and a songfic. I won't tell you the song, but it's by 3DG. Okay, so now you know how busy I'll be and if I don't get to working on the favor you ask, I'm sorry. I'll try to get to it some time around Oct-Nov. Can't promise you.**


	38. Letting Him Go

**Me: Sorry for the long wait, enjoyzzzzzzzzz!**

The four just sat/stand there, frozen. Sasuke and Sakura in fear, Hinata and Naruto in shock and anger.

"Bastard...." Naruto growled. Sasuke didn't seem troubled by it, he just held Sakura tighter. Hinata just stood there, trying to think of a solution to this problem. Her answer?

There was none.

Sakura looked at the three, confused.

"Sasuke, what did you do?" She asked quiet. Before he could answer, Naruto beat him to it.

"What did he do? I'll tell ya, this asshole sold me out for some rat named Orochimaru." He spat out, glaring at the raven haired boy. Sakura gasped and looked at her future husband.

"Is that true?" She asked, looking at him straight in the eye. Sasuke sighed as he nuzzled in her neck.

"I had to....I wanted to see you again and make things right between us." He mumbled. Sakura started to tremble as tears rolled down her face. Suddenly, Hinata felt all of her anger that she held against Sasuke vanish, as Mino's words repeated in her head and then suddenly, it all made sense.

The meaning behind Mino words? Sasuke and Sakura had a bond formed years ago. To destory it now would be wreaking a hundred years of good luck. Sasuke wasn't force to leave the village, he didn't had to, but he did and the bond they shared was broken, but not shattered. During the times where Sakura had _thought_ she got over him, it had only made the relationship stronger.

That's why Hinata _couldn't _kill Sasuke.

To kill him would mean the bond was shattered; no if's, and's, or but's. Sakura would have been crushed and unforgiving to those who had taken her life and joy away; Hinata and Naruto. Hinata didn't want to lose Sakura as a friend, and if that meant Sasuke living, then so be it.

In a odd way, though, Sasuke was the _reason _all four girls were friends in the first place. Hadn't been for him and his departure, Sakura and Hinata would have never been friends, meaning, the girls would have never been a group. Ino and Tenten were part of Sakura, that's why when Hinata had been introduce to them, both of them had taken Hinata as a younger sister as well as Sakura. And throughout the years, Sakura had been the leader, Ino had been the second-in-command, Tenten was the backup, and Hinata was the nurse of the outfit. Take away the leader, and surely, hell was bound to happened.

Sasuke had been Sakura's captain in a way. Without him, Sakura had sank until she manage to pull 'I'm tougher and you do what I say' Sakura. Since then, Sakura _refused_ to play love games and punch any guy who'd dared to look at her. Flirt she may be, but a soldier in war she'll remain.....

Until her captain came back.

It was a given. Sasuke was Sakura's as well as Sakura was Sasuke's. Hinata know knew what she and Naruto must do. Sasuke was a free man. She sighed.

"Come on, Naruto, lets go." Naruto looked at her and saw the emotions going through her. He nodded and left. It wasn't until they were out of hearing range that he'd asked;

"What happen? Why did you let him get away?" Hinata sighed and looked at him.

"Sakura loves Sasuke. We can't do anything."

"So?" He snorted. "She'll find another person."

"No, she won't. Sakura's deeply in love with Sasuke, the two had formed a bond long ago, and if we were to break that apart, Sakura won't be the same. _We_ won't be the same." Hinata mumbled, walking away from Naruto. He blinked and started to catch up to her.

"You okay?" Tears rolled down her face.

"No, I'm not. Sasuke had nearly killed you and yet we can't do anything because of Sakura! She means so much more to me then Sasuke!" She yelled, sobbing in his arms. Naruto patted her head, trying to calm her down.

"Hey it's okay. Maybe she'll fall out of love with him?" She shook her head.

"No. Sakura had been holding on for years to Sasuke. She won't let him go." She said. Then she looked up. "Come on, lets go find that betrayer in the clan." She said, pulling him away from the compound.

* * *

A/n: The ONLY reason Sasuke is still living is because of Sakura and when I wrote the reasons why, it was from personal experiences. A guy that I liked lie to me after like, a few months, I was in 8th grade when I confessed so you're counting backwards. After that, I sworn to myself I'll never fall in love again. First relationship was a failure (I don't count the guy that I liked, no, LOVED), second relationship is okay, but I'm still in love with the first guy who'd held my heart, and I hate him for it. R&R please, I'm getting upset now.


	39. The Traitor is Sari?

**Me: (sulks a little in a corner with the song, Last To Know by Three Days Grace, playing in the background)**

**DN: Um.....KF? Are you okay?**

**Me: (shifts) No......not really**

**DN: What's wrong? You're not STILL upset about those two jerks are you?**

**Me: That was a personal and serious issue! I'm disappointed in the first relationship, but the guy I had a crush on killed me! (tears slid)**

**DN: Erm.......**

**Me: And I'm in danger of breaking up with my recent bf. What am I doing wrong? Is it me? (looks at Dark Naruto with teary, pleading eyes)**

**DN:.......IDK, maybe.......**

**Me: (looks devastated) You don't tell a girl that, dumbass! (sobs)**

**DN:................**

* * *

Hinata and Naruto looked over the compound to find the traitor. Sadly, there was none.

"I don't understand." Hinata said, looking at her lover. "She has to be here!" Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe she's gone already." Hinata shook her head.

"No, Mino-san said that she was here in the clan....somewhere....." She grunted and started to look again. Naruto watched her until the door to the room open.

"Hinata-chan....." Her younger sister said, before looking at Naruto.

"What is it Hanabi?" Hinata asked, bitting off more then she could ask for. Hanabi shrugged.

"Heard about your trip. Is it true that you met Mino-san?" She asked. Hinata sighed. Yeah, word had spread that Hinata had finally met her father's brother, Mino. It was annoying how much the elders are worrying about it, but it was nothing she could about it. Elders will be elders. At this, Hinata blinked. There wasn't enough clues, but Hinata has the strangest feeling that the traitor was one of them.

"Yeah...I did, and do you know what he told me?" Hanabi shook her head. "He told me that there was traitor among us. The same person who got him exile from the clan." Hanabi gasped, eyes wide.

"Are you sure?" Hinata nodded. _Why do I got this feeling that the elders know something I don't?_ She thought, narrowing her eyes in thought.

"Hanabi, when father told you about Tika, did he say anything about Sari?" Hanabi thought about and shook her head.

"No. In fact, Tika _never_ had a wife." At that, Hinata and Naruto eyes went wide.

"_Never_ had a wife?!?" Hanabi nodded.

"Sari was actually working for the Uchihas before tranferring to us." _DAMN IT!_ They both thought and got to their feet and ran past the younger sibling.

"W-wait, you don't think Sari is the traitor, do you?!" She yelled. Neither one of them said anything.

* * *

**Me: (still sulking, this time, crying)**

**DN:.......(sighs and looks at the reviewers) You know the drill**


	40. Twin Sister, Rari

**Me: (out of the corner, but stilll sulking)**

**DN:......Erm......**

* * *

Hinata and Naruto rushed down the halls to see Sari coming out of the Library.

"STOP!" Sari looked up and smiled a sicken sweet smile.

"Hello, Hinata, Demon." Naruto growled at her as Hinata glared.

"How could you?" She asked, causing Sari to blink.

"How could I what?"

"You know! How could you get Mino-san exile! You're not even in the clan!" Sari blinked again, wondering what on Earth is the girl talking about. Seeing the confusion, Naruto growled out a response.

"Let me put it this way; the old guy that you ragged out is still alive. He told us what you did, but couldn't get a name." Sari seem to understand and laughed quietly. This made the two very angry.

"What's so funny?"

"B-because..... _I'm_ not the one you should be after, it's Rari." The two blinked.

"Who the heck is Rari?" Naruto asked.

"My twin sister. She was in the Hyuuga clan way before I came along. I joined right after the Uchihas banned me from their clan. Rari always was the traitor and whoever is closest to her is the victim of her plans. I'm one of them."

"Then, why did you lie about being Tika's wife?" Sari shook her head.

"I am Tika's wife, or, _was_ until Rari interferred. Like I said, Rari was born a traitor. I don't know where she gets it, but she was. Rari had somehow screwed up my relationship with Tika, causing us to split. Legally, I'm still with him." She said.

"Do you have any idea where Rari is now?" Hinata asked. Sari shook her head.

"All I know is that Rari is in the same branch as your cousin, Neji." She said, walking away. Hinata pulled Naruto's arm.

"Lets go find Neji!"

* * *

**Me: (still sulking)**

**DN:.....I did not see that coming.....AT ALL**

**Me: (gets poked with a stick, in a weak voice) Stop that**

**DN: (still poking KF)**

**Me: (whines) !**

**DN: Then get your butt back together**

**Me: Don't be mean jerk! (crawls back into the corner and sulks)**

**DN:........**


	41. One Step Closer

**Me: (Jumps onto bed, smiling) I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**DN: Finally!**

**Me: (keeps smiling) We're not splitting up and I got over the two heart-pained rejections! YAYZ!**

**DN: That's good....this roleplaying thing was getting boring since you won't make a comment **

**Me: (Sarcastically) I feel so loved**

* * *

Hinata and Naruto rushed down the other side of the compound where Neji is usually located. When they got there, they were surprise to see Tenten and Neji making out on his bed. (A/n: Yes, he was in his room.)

"Errr....Are we interrupting something?" Naruto pointedly asked, causing the couple to blush and glare at them.

"What do you want?" Neji asked irritably. Tenten huffed as she got off of him.

"Just wondering......Have you seen Rari by any chance?" Neji blinked.

"Last time I saw her, she was heading down South for a meeting of some sort. Don't know what it is though." He said and then continued, glaring, "Doyou mind?" Hinata giggled and closed the door. Naruto chuckled.

"If your cousin is as mean as he sounds, then I don't know what Tenten sees in him." He said.

"Neji's isn't as mean as you think." Hinata said as the two walked down the streets. She sighed.

"All the way down South? About time we get there, whatever Rari is planning is throughly done." She mumbled. Naruto kissed her on the forehead, smiling.

"Hey, we'll stop her." Hinata smiled as they kept walking. Later, the two were in Hinata's room for the night, talking.

"I'm so sorry...." Naruto whispered. Hinata's white eyes met his blue ones.

"For what?"

"For everything. Hadn't been for me, you would have a better life...." Hinata snorted.

"And have to deal with the fact that the heir was useless? No way. And besides, Sakura would have never been happy....." Hinata whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Naruto saw this and went by her to comfort her. "I never told you, did I?" She asked.

"Told me what?"

"Told you about the time Sakura had nearly killed Ino for loving Shikamaru...." Hinata laughed through her tears. "Poor Ino was never the same. Tenten had to _sneak _around Sakura to get to Neji. Throughout the whole time I've known her, Sakura was never the type to back down from a fight. Sasuke had her wrapped around his finger." She sniffled, head falling on his shoulder.

"Was she really that upset?"

"More then. She was heartbroken to the point that she gave envy a new name. She hated everyone who'd loved or has ever been in love. But when she realize she's making our life miserable, she stopped. She was heartbroken, but she knows she didn't have to hurt those around her. That's why Sasuke can't die. Sakura loves him too much, and I _never_ want Sakura to feel that way again. It's awaful (Believe me when I say, I KNOW!)." Hinata said.

"Were you ever interested in anyone?" Hinata shook her head.

"No, you're my first. Always remember that." She whispered, kissing him softly. Naruto nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll remember, I promise." Hinata smiled, getting close to him as sleep finally fell. It wasn't long before Naruto did the same, but what they didn't notice was that the girl they are looking for was right in front of them.

* * *

**DN: Soooooooooooooo?**

**Me: So?**

**DN: What made you snap out of it?**

**Me: Why do you want to know?**

**DN: Cause me and some reviewers had been trying to do that**

**Me: If you must, some bastard yesterday kept hitting on me......Luckily, my bf saved the day! (smiles)**

**DN: Really?**

**Me: Nah, I just came back because of the bastard**

**DN:........**


	42. She's Having WHAT?

Rari slowly open the window, making sure she wasn't seen. With the lights off and the her two victims in bed, Rari nodded to herself before going in. However, just as smooth as she sneaked around the compound, she wasn't as smooth to getting in. Rari stumbled before gravity kicked in, causing her to fall with a loud thud.

Naruto stirred, but didn't get up. Hinata moaned softly before scooting towards Naruto, who held her tighter as a reflex.

Rari groaned and rubbed her head before looking at the sleeping pair with hate. She hated demons, and she certainly hated the heir of the clan. In fact, she hated all Hyuggas, even when she is one herself. _How can they let her SLEEP there with a DEMON?! _She thought frustrated. Getting up, she made her way over to Hinata, who was too dead asleep to notice a shadow hovering over her (play Jaws music). With the butcher knife in her hand, Rari pulled back, ready to to stab Hinata to her death.

And then suddenly......

Just as she was about to, the lights flickered on, causing Rari to freeze in fear. Naruto and Hinata eyes fluttered open to see Rari standing there, looking like she was ready to kill Hinata. Hinata let out a scream while Naruto reacted fast. He pushed her to the ground, the knife flying the air and landed near Hinata, and growled.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?" He asked, feeling Demon Naruto ready to come out. Rari struggled and glared.

"What I should have done since she was born! Everyone knows she wasn't made to be the heir!" She spat, cursing in her head while the way. Naruto tighten his grip, causing Rari to squeal at the lack of air.

"Rari." All three looked up to see Hiashi and Hanabi standing there, Hiashi looking like he's ready to kill her while Hanabi just looked at the traitor. "My daughter told me all about you. I cannot believe you got Mino exile." Rari snorted.

"Don't be surprise Hyugga. You're forgetting that this is not my clan." Hiashi nodded.

"You're right, this isn't your clan. That is why you're going back to the Uchihas." Rari eyes went wide as she kicked the startled demon off of her.

"WHAT?! I can't go back there! They'll kill me dead!" She said, eyes widen in fear. Hiashi glared at her.

"You should have thought of that _before _you decided to throw my brother out. And almost killing my daughter? That is inexcusable." He said in a harsh tone he'd once used on Hinata. Rari shook her head, tears threatening to fall.

"B-but you don't understand! I had betrayed them by going over to you! If they see me walk through those double doors, no doubt I'll be tortured!" She said, shivering as she remembered her last pushiment from the Uchihas. Then she continued to beg. "Please?! Please, please, please don't send me away! I'll be good from now on, I swear!" Hiashi raise an eyebrow at the fallen Uchiha.

"That is not up to me. As you see, the rule that had been written is active again. Which means-"

"_I'm _the one you should be begging for mercy." Hinata said icily. After realizing that her life had almost ended, she felt no sympathy to her atempt murderer. Rari eyes went wide as she gave a nervous chuckle.

"Heheh....no hard feelings, right?" Hinata glared.

"Get out." Rari scrambled, now knowing her fate. When she left, the others sighed in relief.

"Thanks Hanabi." Hinata said, smiling at her younger sibling. Hanabi smiled and went to her room for the night. Hiashi sighed as he closed the door, but not before giving them a warning.

"I can't stop what's already been done, but please, don't be too loud." The two blushed a deep red as Hiashi chuckled and closed the door. Hinata sighed as she cuddled up with Naruto. He kissed her on the top of head before falling asleep.

_**"Hey! Hey you! Get your lazy ass up**!" Naruto groaned as Darkie tried to wake him up**. "YO! WAKE THE HELL UP**!"_

_"GAH!" Naruto woked up and looked at an angry Dark Naruto. Demon Naruto gave out a low growl that sounded like laughter and Kyuubi yelped, his nine tails wagging like a puppy. Naruto glared at Dark Naruto (Is that even possible???) "What the hell?" Darkie huffed._

_**"Well, I thought SOMEONE would want to hear what I say! I can't talk to Kyuubi or Demon over there, they can't understand what I'm saying**!" Demon growled as Kyuubi whined. Naruto sighed._

_"What is it?"_

_**"Well.....I thought you want to know something about Hinata-hime**....." Naruto eyes went wide._

_"What about her?!"_

_**"Erm, hate to tell you kid, but your soon-to-be wife is having kits. Twins, to be exact**." Suddenly Naruto fainted._


	43. What Are The Odds?

_"She's having WHAT?!" Naruto yelled as soon as he woked up. Dark Naruto shrugged._

_**"Twins. She was giving off some hormones that were slightly different. Didn't you know**?" He asked. Naruto growled._

_"I. Am. Human. I don't have super freaky scent-lock or something!" He yelled. Dark Naruto narrowed his eyes._

_**"No, you're a superNATURAL human. Not just human**." He stated proudly, looking at the other two. Demon raise an eyebrow as Kyuubi cocked his head, nine tails swinging side to side. Naruto sighed._

_"Fine, super freaking supernatural human. The point IS, when I wanted kids, I didn't expect-" Suddenly, he stopped, looking down at the dark ground below them. Dark Naruto blinked before growling, hands turning to fist._

_**"Oh, I get it**," He growled out**. "You wanted kids WITHOUT having your soul intertwine with three others. So, what, now that we are here and there's kids on the way, you want to get rid of us? Go on, Naruto! Tell me! We've only heard about TEN THOUSAND TIMES**!" Naruto winched at the anger. Kyuubi whined sadly, yellow eyes shining with hurt. Demon's expression was to hard to read**. "Without us, you would have been KILLED! Remember that!"**_

_"Without you, I would have still have my mom and dad! The village wouldn't have banished me!" Naruto yelled back. _

_**"And what about Hinata-hime? Don't you see what's happening? Fate want us to be together! Hadn't you left, hadn't that Sasuke-teme left, we would have NEVER existed! You would have been alone and miserable! But I guess, without us, you would have a better life**....." He paused before glaring**. "And where would that leave Hinata-hime?"** Naruto looked at Darkie with slight devasting eyes before turning towards the other two. Kyuubi's eyes were shining so bright, as if they were brought to tears. Demon was looking straight at him, a little angry and a little hurt. Naruto sighed._

_"Whatever....get me out of here."_ Suddenly, Naruto was awaken when he heard moans coming from the bathroom. He got up and reached to the bathroom to see Hinata bending over, puking.

"You okay?" Hinata looked up, eyes sorely red. Naruto flinched.

"Do I look okay to you?!" She snarled before turning her attentions to the toliet. She sighed as she got the last vomit out. "Actually, no. I'm not so fine. God, this happened so fast. One minute I was laying in bed, watching you sleep, and then the next, I'm rushing to the bathroom and no, it wasn't for that!" She said, before puking again. "What's wrong with me?" Naruto patted her back, smiling sadly.

"I've got some news for you from Dark Naruto himself." He said. Hinata coughed before looking at him with tired, begging eyes.

"What?" Naruto paused slightly.

"You're pregnant." Pause. Hinata looked at him, eyes wide in shock.

"W-what?"

"You're gonna have twins." Again, Hinata looked at him, as if she didn't understand a word he said.

"T-twins? As in, TWO kids?!" She yelped. Naruto nodded.

"Sorry, it was last minute notice." He said. Hinata sighed and shook her head.

"It's fine, I always wanted kids. Though, I only wanted ONE, maybe two is nice." She said, sitting straight up and walking over to the sink. "But what about Father? He doesn't have problems with us getting married. But how will he take it that he's becoming a grandfather?" Naruto shrugged as Hinata washed her mouth out.

"If he's cool with us being us, then he shouldn't have a problem having granchildren running around the house!" He said, chuckling. Hinata, for the first time, smiled and gasped when she saw her father's reflection in the mirror. He raise an eyebrow.

"Grandchildren?" Hinata nodded slowly, hoping he didn't raise his voice. Hiashi blinked and shrugged.

"As long as they don't mess with anybody, I'm fine with that." He said, walking away. The two teens blinked.

"Man, is your father cool or what?"

* * *

**Me: LOL! Hiashi being cool (snickers) That'll be the day when hell freezes over!**

**(In hell, snow falls before the place is frozen solid)**

**Me: (blinks) Uuuuuuh......**

**DN: (somewhere in hell, frozen like an ice cube, teeth chattering) Help....me...**

**Me: (pokes DN with a stick) HAHAHA! VENGENCE IS MINES! (keeps poking)**


	44. OMG! We Need To Get Ready!

**Me: Ya know, I just took a test about what part of the relationship I am.....**

**DN: And?**

**Me: I got submissive, but a strong submissive too....does that even make sense?**

**DN: You are submissive, but you're also a fighter. Which means, your bf is going to have to work hard in bed**

**Me: (blushes) We haven't even gotten passed first base, let alone third**

**DN: (shrugs)**

* * *

Hinata sighed as she and Naruto walked down the streets, holding hands. The villagers still hated the both of them (if you're reading this part, flip the villagers off in the review), but that didn't stop them from reaching their destination. Inside of the flower shop that belongs to Ino's family, were Shikamaru and Chouji along with Ino. Ino was too busy asking why Shikamaru wanted a flower for to see Naruto and Hinata walked in. Chouji turned and smiled, waving at them.

"Hey, Hinata. Ino told us all about Naruto." He said. At this, Ino stopped torturing Shikamaru and looked at them.

"Oh, hey Hinata, Naruto. What can I do for you?" She asked before glaring at Shikamaru that said 'This isn't over.' Shikamaru gulped as a blush appeared on his face. Hinata shook her head at Ino's curiosity and jealously.

"Well, um, I was kinda hoping that you be my bride's maid at the wedding...." Hinata said, blushing slightly. Ino blinked.

"Wait, they're not forcing you to marry again are they?" Hinata shook her head.

"No, me and Naruto are getting married." Ino squealed.

"Oh my god! Are you serious! Of course I'll be your maid! Uh, it's such a honor! I'll help pick out your dress, your veil! Oh wait, Sakura would want in on this too! By the way, I hope both of yall aren't too mad about Sasuke......." They shook their head, understanding how love could affect a person.

"No. We're not too mad, but still......" Ino nodded before going happy again.

"I just CANNOT wait! Shika-kun and I will be there!" Shikamaru groaned at the nickname. "And I'll help with the flowers decorations! And because of the speical event, you don't have to worry about taxes! Oh, we can't forget Tenten who'll help with the cake! What color would your dress be anyway?!" At this point, Sakura and Sasuke walked in. Sakura blinked as Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"What dress?" Everyone looked at the couple. Naruto gave Sasuke a cold glare before turning away.

"Hinata and Naruto are getting married!" Ino shouted out. Sakura eyes went wide before she smiled and hugged her younger sister.

"OMG! I can't believe my sister is getting hooked before me!" Hinata giggled while blushing.

"Yeah, but don't worry, you ARE getting married to-" She pointed at Sasuke. "Over there, right?" Sakura blushed and giggled. Ino pouted and looked over at Shikamaru. He saw this, blushed, and looked away. Ino sighed before smiling at them.

"You still haven't told me what color your dress was." Hinata shrugged.

"I don't know. And the wedding is in a couple of days....." Both Sakura and Ino stopped and looked at her, horrorifed.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL US THAT THE WEDDING IS IN A COUPLE OF DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING?!" Hinata shook her head, a little frighten at the glares she was getting from both blondie and pinkie.

"The clan is fixing up the backyard for the wedding, but I still have lots to do."

"You better believe you have lots to do! Weddings are forever memorized, they need to be speical!" Ino said as Sakura nodded. Then they both took Hinata by the arms and dragged her out of the store.

"Come on, while the boys get Naruto ready, along with Neji, we'll get Tenten and see if there's anything we do while we still have a chance." Sakura said, leaving the four boys. And all of them had a 'WTF' face.

* * *

**Me: ROFLMAO! Girls will be girls, no matter how hard most try not to be xD**

**DN: You got that right, jeeze, why am I stuck with the bastard?**

**Me: It's a rule, I guess. Girls help girls while boys help boys. No one is suppose to see each other a day before the wedding**

**DN: When IS the wedding, btw?**

**Me: After I finish making the 46th chapter**

**DN: Erm, that is TOO LONG you submissive teme!**

**Me: Fuck......you.....**


	45. The fun of Shopping prt 1

**Me: And we're nearing the end peeps! Hope you'd loved this romantic, dramatic, and somewhat angsty story!**

**DN: Does this mean a sequel?**

**Me: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe, I'm not telling**

**DN: (jumps on KF) TELL ME!**

**Me: (chokes, gags, gasps) NEVER! (coughs and runs with DN on her back)**

* * *

Throughout the whole day, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Faia (NOT MY OC! So please, ask Garra'slilsis if you want to use her), and Hinata were running around the whole village in search for decorations for the wedding. The last thing they needed was the

"Wedding dresses!" Ino squealed as she picked one up, giggling madly. Hinata, who had been trying at least catch her breath, looked at Ino with tired eyes.

"W-why couldn't we have done that before we've gotten all this stuff?" She asked as she pointed at the least 15-20 bags near the door (damn those girls can shop!). Ino giggled as she wrapped an arm around Hinata's neck.

"Hinata-chan, when it comes to weddings, wedding dresses are the most important, which means-"

"They are the last things to get." Sakura interrupted, showing her a nice pink color dress. "What's the theme color?" Sakura asked. Hinata blinked.

"Theme...color?"

"Yeah you know, the color of the theme? You know, pink and blue or something...." Hinata blinked once again.

"Well......The clan DOES have Lavender and white flowers laying about...."

"Soft colors! Awesome!" Ino said as she picked up a nice peach-pink dress. Tenten blinked.

"Soft colors? Aw, man!" She took her dress, which happens to be a teal color blue. They giggled.

"Sorry, Tenny, looks like that dress isn't going to make it to the wedding." Tenten huffed as she went to find another dress. They all laughed until Hinata's eye caught another dress that was far more interesting then pink. Faia saw this and turned to see the dress Hinata has been eyeing. She gasped.

"Oh wow!" Ino and Sakura stopped giggling and looked in the directiong of Hinata and Faia. They, too gasped.

"That....." Ino started.

"One...." Sakura continued.

"Beautiful......" Faia whispered.

"Amazing....." Tenten, who came back to see the dress, said.

"Dress." Hinata finished as she went over to the lavender dress. It was fluffy at the bottom, there was a belt going around the waist with a large hole that was covered in diamonds around it, and it was floor length. The color of the dress was lavender until the very tip of the dress was white, the veil was also white. It didn't have any sleeves (which is good) and was strapless. It was perfect. All four the girls gasped as the dress.

"What a unqiue dress." Tenten commented. Sakura went around and gasped.

"It's tied up in the back!" She said. Ino grapped the veil and placed it under the sunlight.

"It glitters!" She said as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. Hinata just stared at her future dress. Then, she did something that wasn't so Hinata like.

She squealed, jumped, and flapped her hands like a bird trying to get into the sky. The others jumped at the sudden movement but took a moment to see Hinata go wild. Forgetting where she is, Hinata took the dress of the show post and squealed again, jumping. By the now, she was catching eye of many.

"This is the one! This is the one!" She chanted and looked over at the friends once she's calm enough. By the smirks on each faces, Hinata then realize where she was and who was with. She groaned.

She'll never hear the end of this.

* * *

**Me: (comes back in the room with DN still on her) GET OFF OF ME!**

**DN: NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME IF THERE'S A SEQUEL!**

**Me: I DON'T KNOW YET! NOW, GET OFF! (pushes DN off)**

**DN: Heeeeeeeeey!**


	46. The fun of Shopping prt 2

**Me: IDK if you guys ever played l4d, but if you do, can you PLEASE tell me why the AI director hates me on Blood Harvest?!**

**DN: l4d? AI Director? Blood Harvest? What the hell is this? A horror film?**

**Me: You can think that, but l4d stands for Left 4 Dead, and it's a horror game....A very Epic horror game**

**DN: What does that have to do with Naruto?**

**Me: I just want to know if people are having the same problem with this level.....because every time I'm on Expert playing Blood Harvest or No Mercy, I die!**

**DN: (snorts) Then you're a bad player**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Whatever**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji looked over for suits they needed. No one spoken a word to each other, and that's only because no one could say anything. As Neji picked out a black suit, he raises an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Uchiha....." Sasuke smirked.

"Hyugga....." Naruto growled as Shikamaru groaned.

"Please, don't start this again. It's troublesome." He mumbled. Naruto raise an eyebrow at that.

"Again?" Chouji gulped down the last chip before continue.

"(munch munch) Yeah (munch munch) Before Sasuke had left (munch munch), the two were always (munch, gulps) bumping heads." He said, picking up yet another handful of chips and went to find a suit in his size. Naruto chuckled as he went back to find a suit. Meanwhile, the two stones folded their arms and faced off with each other.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"No reason you should be worried about." Sasuke said, smirking. Neji shook his head slightly, smirking.

"Is it Sakura?" Sasuke raise an eyebrow and nodded. Neji sighed.

"Even when I don't know much about her, I do believe you'd broke her heart when you left." He said before narrowing his eyes. "Don't do it again. It was bad enough to hear it from a worried Hinata." Sasuke nodded.

"Trust me, I won't ever do that again. Besides, we are getting married." Neji raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? Sakura must be thrilled." Sasuke smirked.

"Of course, why wouldn't she?" Neji chuckled as he went to find him a dark color suit. Meanwhile, Shikamaru sighed as he picked up the lightest blue color suit you'll ever find before putting it back.

"Why did you put it away? Ino would loved it on you." Chouji asked, cocking his head. Shikamaru blushed and sighed.

"This is a drag. Even if she does, it's too light. I would stick out like a sore thumb." He said. Chouji shrugged.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"For the girls, yes......" Shikamaru said. "Plus, I don't think the clan would approve." Chouji snorted.

"They didn't approve Hinata and Naruto, but look what's happening!" He said. Shikamaru chuckled slightly.

"Find me a baby blue suit, and I'll make it up to you somehow." Chouji raise an eyebrow and smiled.

"Fine." With that, he went to find the suit. Meanwhile, with Naruto, he was looking at the suit he was wearing and smiled. But suddenly, the smile vanished when Sasuke stepped on the scene.

"Bastard....."

"Hn." Silence. Sasuke shifted and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Naruto looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to sell you out."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I wanted to be free."

"So you sold me out?"

"It wasn't my doing. It was Orchimaru's."

"Oh sure, blame it on the rapist."

"Look, can we, at least _try_ to be friends?" Naruto stopped glaring and looked at Sasuke long and hard.

"You....want to be friends?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Our girlfriends/wives wouldn't like it. So, at least for Hinata's and Sakura's sake, we can try." Naruto just stared as if he was waiting for a trap. Then, he grunted.

"Fine, teme."

"Hn, dobe." Naruto growled, but didn't say anything. After all, it wouldn't be a fair insult without someone else say something. Soon, the group left and, just like the way they entered, they didn't speak a word to each other.

* * *

**Me: Aren't these just the most wonderful boys you want to go shopping with? xD**

**DN: No and I do not want to go shopping ever again**

**Me: sssssssshhhhhhhhhhh! And, btw, I made my decision about the sequel**

**DN: And? Are ya going to do it?**

**Me: Yeah, I'm going to**

**DN: YAYZ! (kisses KF) I will love you forEVER! BTW, what ever happened to Rari?**

**Me: I KNEW someone was bound to ask, that's why I made this short clip of her and her punishment for the betrayal. WARNING: Blood, torture, and mention of rape. No likie? Don't read the end of this.**

* * *

Rari coughed up lots of blood as her body started to shake. She looked up, eyes widen in terror.

"P-please, stop....p-please...." Footsteps were heard, along with Rari's broken sobs. Then, the footsteps stopped before she knew it, the cold metal dog collar around her neck was forced up, causing her to hit her head on the solid wall behind her, choking her. Tears rolled down her face she the wound around her neck started to reopen, and spill over the collar. Rari tried to move, but the chains around her wrist and ankles tighten, causing them to ooze blood too.

Rari's wails got louder as the footsteps begin once again. Suddenly a blind light flashed on, and the chains that were holding Rari together began to move. When they did, the grip around Rari's body grew tighter until she was choking on her sobs.

"STOP! Please, stop! I'm sorry!" She wailed as she twisted and turned, only to get snagged from behind. The chains stopped, heavy breathing, and the girl sobbing her eyes out. Soon, the torturer took a sharp knife he held for so long and cut slowly down her neck. Rari screamed at the stinging pain and struggled to move. The Uchiha gripped her neck and pulled back, nearly snapping it in half. Rari squealed before she sniffled. A moment later and another cut was made down her back. She closed her eyes, the pain was too much to bare. Then, the knife dropped on the cold floor, the blood staining the knife slowly leaking to the group.

"You haven't learned, have you?" The cold emotionless voice said. Rari sniffled but didn't say anything. The masked person stepped around the naked and bruised body, eyes glaring at the person before him. "You keep doing this to you, your family, and the Uchihas. You deserve to die." Rari shook her head.

"N-no. I-I'm sorry, just let me go! I'll be good!"

SLAP!

Sniffles, and a bruise on the cheek. The guy glared at her.

"You still haven't learned. Maybe we should teach you a thing or two." Rari eyes went wide and went wild.

"No, please, no! Not this! Not again! No, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Me: Told you. If you feel ill now, don't blame me. **


	47. We're Almost There

**Me: The idea of Rari's torture actually came from Jigsaw, FYI**

**DN: You mean that damn puppet from the SAW series? What the hell are you doing watching those?!**

**Me: What? Jigsaw's cool, he'll teach you how to care for your life**

**DN: Yeah, by nearly killing you**

**Me: They deserve it! Espeically that fatass for raping and torturing women!**

**DN: (rolls eyes)**

* * *

Hinata sighed as she saw the boys coming in the compound. She ran up and kissed Naruto, smiling.

"Can you believe it? We're getting married." Naruto smiled and kissed her too.

"I know. I can't wait." He said, nuzzling the cock of her neck. Hinata giggled as she was picked up and taken inside of the Hyugga's compound. The others just stared at them before going back to their own houses. Meanwhile, Hinata and Naruto were in Hinata's room, kissing and touching.

"Hmm, we're getting married AND having kids. Speaking of which, what are we going to name them?" Naruto asked. Hinata hummed just slightly.

"Um, if it's two girls, Ari and Eri?" She said.

"And what of boys?"

"Akira and Fuyu."

"And if it's one boy and one girl?"

"Ari and Akira." Hinata said. Naruto smiled.

"I hope it's just one boy and one girl." He mumbled, kissing her deeply. Hinata moaned, a blush slightly coming across.

"Mmm, me too." She said. Suddenly, the door open, revealing it to be Hanabi.

"Nee-chan! Can I see your wedding dress?!" She asked, excitedly. The two groaned and looked over at her.

"Sure Hanabi, just...wait a minute." Hanabi giggled and shut the door behind her. Naruto looked down at Hinata, eyebrow raised.

"What does your wedding dress look like?" He asked. Hinata giggled as she hugged him.

"I won't tell, but you'll love it when we get married soon." She said. Naruto chuckled as he raised her up, causing him to lay down on the bed with Hinata on his chest. They both sighed as Hinata drew circles on his chest.

"You won't believe what happen today to me when I was getting my tux." Hinata looked up at him.

"What?"

"Me and Sasuke are friends." Hinata blinked.

"Why?"

"For both you and Sakura." Hinata sighed and laid her head on his chest again.

"Reasonable. If he hurts Sakura again, I'll hurt him instead." She said. Naruto hugged her tight and kissed her. Then, he looked at the backyard. It was almost ready.

"Come on, lets get ready." With that, Naruto went to another room. Just then, Hanabi came in, smiling.

"I wanna see the dress, Hinata-chan!" Hinata and smiled.

"Fine." With that, she revealed the dress that she picked out. Hanabi gasped, her open her mouth turning into a smile.

"Oh, gee! That's a beautiful dress Hinata-chan!" She said. Hinata nodded before looking at Hanabi, smirking.

"You better hurry, Hanabi-chan, Konohamaru-san is coming also." Hanabi blushed.

"H-he is?" She asked, eyes shining bright. Hinata laughed at her little sister.

"Hai, he is." Hanabi squealed as she ran into her room to get ready (she's the flower girl, after all). Hinata just kept laughing and laughing before going back to her own business. She smiled at the loving dress. The dress seem to be smiling to her too.

This was going to be a wonderful day.

* * *

**Me: (sighs) This has to be the lamest chap I've ever made.....In fact, BOTH chaps that are made are lame**

**DN: You ran out of ideas when you're so close to the ending? WOW! That's so speical........can I see the sequel now?**

**Me: No!**

**DN: (puppy dog eyes) pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?**

**Me: (grunts) Fine (hands over the script)**

**DN: (smiles) YAY! (runs away with the script)**

**Me: As Darkie pointed out, after the wedding will be the epilogue and then will be the end of the story, SO, to honor this NaruHina story, here are some outtakes when I made this fic with the gang**

* * *

**_OUTTAKE # 1_**

**Me: (lays lazily on the bed, munching on chips)**

**Naruto: What are you doing?**

**Me: Eating, what else?**

**Naruto: You're worse then Chouji**

**Chouji: Hey!**

**Me: (gasps) Oooooh, I got an idea for a NaruHina story! (pushes everyone out the way) Move, move, move!**

**Sakura: What's wrong with her?**

**Ino: (shruggs)**

**_OUTTAKE # 2_**

**Me: (runs down the hall, ends up tripping)**

**Camera Man: Bahahaha!**

**_OUTTAKE # 3_**

**Me: (picks up the wedding dress) Look at this one!**

**Hinata: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE (grabs the dress) **

**Me: Hey!**

**_OUTTAKE # 4_**

**Naruto: (walks down the hallway, trips suddenly)**

**Camera Man & me: Bahahahah!**

* * *

**Me: And much, much more. Anyways, see ya until I make the next chap!**


	48. The Wedding

It was finally happening.

It was finally the day that everyone was waiting for. Hinata took a deep breath and smiled. Though feeling nervous, she knew this was what she wanted more then anything. She turned and smiled at her bride's maids.

"This is it." She said. The three girls nodded. Ino then started to break down crying, hugging the bride.

"I can't believe our little Hinata-chan is getting married! And before us!" She said. Tenten sighed as she plucked her off, comforting her. Sakura shook her head and looked at Hinata, smiling.

"It's finally happening, huh? My little sister, the one who I protected and cared for, is getting married? And before me." She said. Hinata hugged her.

"Don't worry. Your time is coming soon, but promise me, you'll tell me if Sasuke hurts you again." She said. Sakura nearly laughed.

"Have the roles been switch now?" She giggled, but continue. "I will though, I promise." Hinata nodded.

"Alright guys, are we ready?" The three girls nodded, confident.

"Lets get this show on the road."

Meanwhile, Naruto was already outside, waiting for his soon-to-be wife to come through the doors. Out of his corner eye, he saw only two people from the village here, but the rest were friends. _I'm so nervous. But I need to be strong._ He thought. As soon as he did, the doors open and everyone looked, waiting for the bride.

The first person was Hanabi, who was throwing the flowers. Next was Tenten who was smiling as she went down the ale. Then was Ino who smiled at the small group of people and winked at Shikamaru, despite her eye color from crying. Shikamaru groaned and blushed, hoping nobody else had saw. Neji chuckled. Third came Sakura who'd stopped, looked behind her, and said something that nobody else heard. She smiled before going down the ale.

Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw Hinata in her lavender-white dress. _Gorgeous. _He thought. There was a blush on Hinata's face when most of the people were commenting on the dress, but smiled when their eyes had met. Soon, Naruto took Hinata's hand and walked down to the end of the ale. Hiashi smiled at the two teens.

"Naruto, I trust you have a good reason to marry my daughter?" Naruto nodded.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama. When we first met, I was the fox Hinata had saved," At this, the two villagers shifted uncomfortably. "And I had fell in love with her since. I knew we were needed each other. I also knew that most would not approve, but against the odds, we have became more stronger and more attached. My heart and my soul belongs to Hinata-hime. There's nobody else I want to be with. Nobody could ever take my Hinata-hime's place. She took care of me through thick and thin, and I want to return the favor. You and I both know I would kill myself before harming Hinata-hime. And I could never bring myself up to do so, I love her so much. She's my angel, I need her." He smiled at the now teary-eyed Hinata. "I will anything to make her smile and be safe, even if it means I won't be by her side anymore." Everyone awwed and clapped at his speech. Hiashi's smile grew wider.

"And Hinata, do you feel the same?" Hinata nodded.

"I do, Father. Like Naruto had said, when we were first met, I had fell in love. Naruto had taunted me after the encounter and I was desprate to know if we'll ever see each other again. When we did, I knew it wasn't a joke. It was the real thing, he had to be. I never felt this kind of love in my life, and Naruto-kun had brought in me. He was the reason why I didn't give up hope on the clan. He was the reason why I refuse to stay down. I needed Naruto-kun just as much as Naruto-kun needed me. I loved him so much that I trusted him when we, erm...." Hinata coughed, giggling nervously, before continue. "Anyway, it was love that carried me all the way and it was the strength of the love that made me fight for what is right. Naruto-kun changed my life. He is my heart and my soul. If you take that away, then you are taking away my very appearance." She looked at him and smiled. "I love you." Again, everyone awwed. Ayame blew her nose into a tissue her father gave her. Hiashi nodded.

"Very well, is there any objections of why these two should not be wed?" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten looked around, ready to kill anyone who objected. When nobody said a word, Hiashi continued. "Then, by the power within me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that, Naruto took Hinata by the waist and kissed her passionately. Everyone cheered and appauled for the groom and the bride.

Later, everyone was celebrating at the party. Hinata had already thrown the flowers and, surprise, Hanabi was the one who caught it. She looked over at Konohamaru who blushed and looked away. She giggled. Ino huffed, but couldn't help but smile. _I'm chasing after dreams. We'll never be together._ She thought as a tear roll down her face.

"Ino?" Ino looked to see Shikamaru. She gasped when he held his hand out. "Wanna dance?" Ino looked at him, surprise, but smiled as she took his hand and he lead them to the dance floor (erm, grass). Meanwhile, Hinata and Naruto were already enjoying the time they're spending together.

"Hm, we should tell them." Hinata said. Naruto looked at her with loving eyes.

"Yeah, we should." Hinata and Naruto got up and walked towards the center. Everyone stopped and looked at them. "We have something to tell you." Hinata started. Everyone waited for her to continue.

"You see, after so many.....intercourses...." Jiriaya hooted, causing Tusande to hit him. "We've actually have another news to tell you."

"And that is....?" Tenten asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm pregnant." Silence.

"OH MY GOD! HINATA'S HAVING A BABY!" Sakura shouted, causing the four girls to run over to her and throwing questions in her face.

"How did it happen?"

"How many kids are you and Naruto going to have?"

"Did he force you?"

"We need to plan a baby shower!" And much, much more. As Hinata gets swarmed by her friends, Naruto was left standing there, like an idiot.

* * *

**DN: You didn't have to insult me**

**Me: Well, I did, so HA! **

**DN: (grumbles)**

**Me: I think I'm losing my friends yo (pouts) No one else seems to be reviewing**

**DN: You probably deserve it**

**Me: But I don't even know what I did wrong....'cept putting Sakura and Sasuke together, but is it SO WRONG to love that couple???**

**DN: Yeah**

**Me: (flips off DN)**

* * *

**_OUTTAKE # 5_**

**Me: (looks over at the group) So like, any bright ideas for chap 5?**

**Naruto: Nope**

**Sakura: Nah-dah**

**Hinata: Sorry**

**Jiriaya: I GOT ONE!**

**Me: Nothing perverted!**

**Jiriaya: But....it's good (hands KF the script)**

**Me: (reads the script, blinks in surprise) That's....actually good....I'm scared now**

**Jiriaya:........**

**_OUTTAKE # 6_**

**Hinata: (blinks, looks around) Where's the wedding dress?**

**Everyone: (shrugs)**

**Me: (comes out of the room wearing the dress)**

**Hinata: OMG!**

**Sakura: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING THE DRESS?!**

**Me: I'm getting married, duh!**

**Sasuke: To who?**

**Me: (smiles as she pulls chain) To Tobi, of course!**

**Tobi: (gags on the chain, screams are muffled)**

**Me: Come along hubby (pulls Tobi)**

**Tobi: (Tries to scream)**

**Sakura: Poor Tobi**

**_OUTTAKE # 7_**

**Me: (sneaks up on bf, who's here for a visit, jumps on him!) Dee-Dee!**

**Dj: WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Me: (pouts, tears forming) I's sorry....I didn't mean to anger you**

**Dj: (sighs and pulls KF close, kisses her forehead)**

**Me: (sniffles)**

**_OUTTAKE #8_**

**Me: (pounds on the lock door) This shit ain't funny guys! Open up!**

**DN: (snickers as he and the others are on the other side) What if we don't?**

**Me: (pounds harder) I swear on your motherfuckin' graves, if you don't open this goddamn door, I'll personally send all your asses down to Mexico and back!**

**Hinata: (looks at the others) But we aren't from Mexico**

**Me: Back to fuckin' Japan, then! Does it look like I fuckin' care?! JUST OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!**

**DN: Not with that temper, we aren't**

**Me: (screams like a angry witch from l4d)**

**Shikamaru: Do you think they can be related?**

**Me: (pounds the door so hard that a dent is made) YOU FUCKERS! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR YOU JACKASSES! YOU SON OF A BITCH!**

**DN: Oh and now we're gonna leave you there just for that come on guys (leaves with everyone)**

**Me: YOU ASSHOLES! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE! YOU FUCKIN' PIECE PILE OF SHIT! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE! GODDAMN YOU TO HELL!**


	49. The End Is My Final GoodBye?

**Me: You guys are so mean! Why can't Sakura have a happy ending too?!**

**DN: Nobody said she can't......she just wouldn't have it with Sasuke**

**Me: But that's not fair! How would you like it if you loved someone with all your heart and then have them taking away because of some fucktard didn't want you to be together?!**

**DN: That's kinda what the whole story was about**

**Me: I know that, but you and Hinata were MEANT TO BE TOGETHER! You guys were the main characters of the whole damn story! So, what, now that you have your happy ending no one else can have one?!**

**DN: Why are you so uptight about this?**

**Me: Because I'm a damn SasuSaku fan that's why! So, because of that, I'm gonna burn in hell too, right?! Well fuck you! Find another author cause I FUCKIN' QUIT! (walks out and slams the door)**

**DN: Err......oh boy.....**

* * *

Epilouge:

As spring began in Konoha, things were finally settling down. The villagers had finally agree with having a demon inside of their homes and once again, everything was at peace. At the Hyuuga compound, two young kids were playing their favorite game, Ninja. One was a boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes to match, the other was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes as well. They both looked like they were the same age, 12.

"Ari, Akira, come inside to eat." Said a young women who looked about her late 30s. She had blue hair, white eyes, and a very smile figure. Suddenly, a man approached her. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and the most beauitful shade of tan you could ever see in a man. Their daughter, Ari, sighed.

"Yes mother." She said. Though, she may have her looks from her father, her attitude actually came from what's inside of him (Demon Naruto with a bit of Naruto himself). Akira smiled as he rushed passed all three of them. His traits also came from Kyuubi, Dark Naruto, and a bit of Hinata. Hinata smiled at her loving husband.

"Just like the way we dream, huh?" She said, wrapping her arms around his waist. Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, just like the way we dream." He nuzzled in her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Hey, Hinata!" They both looked up to see Sakura and Sasuke with their kid, Huyu, who was actually born near winter. He had his father's looks (no surprise), but had green eyes that usually shine when light hits them, just like his mother's eyes. Huyu ran up to his mother's friends and smiled.

"Hiya! Is Ari and Akira here?" Hinata smiled. Looks from his father, but personality from his mother.

"They are in the kitchen, eating." Huyu nodded and ran passed them. Sakura shook her head.

"That can't be me. I was never like that." She said. Hinata raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? Huyu has a crush on Ari. He nearly follows her wherever she goes." Hinata said. Sakura blushed and looked away. Sasuke kissed her on the cheek, causing her to smile.

"Where's Ino and Shikamaru? They should be here by now." Sakura said. Just like that, Shikamaru and Ino appeared. Sakura raise an eyebrow at Ino's stomach before realization had hit her.

"Pregnant _again?_" She groaned. Ino blushed as two of her kids also ran by. Both being girls.

"Shika-kun is really hoping for a boy." She said. Shikamaru didn't say as he knew he was guilty. Hinata shook her head and smiled at her loving friends.

"Come, Neji and Tenten along with their daughter Chiemi is already here." She said. They nodded and all went inside to talk for their evening Parents/Children playdate.

* * *

**DN: This marks the end of the story, btw. So, while I'm busy looking for KF, please enjoy these outtakes of us making this story (goes searching for KNDfreak)**

* * *

**_OUTTAKE #9_**

**Me: (starts dancing to the song on ipod) The way you make me feel! You really turn me on! You knock me off my feet now baby! My lonely days are gone!**

**Camera Man: (Shakes head)**

**_OUTTAKE # 10_**

**Me: So, like, the trap was suppose to go here?**

**Orochimaru: No, actually, the trap was suppose to be here**

**Me: (nods head) Right, right (looks at the camera) I have no idea what he's talking about**

**_OUTTAKE # 11_**

**Faia: I still don't understand why was here, I didn't get any parts**

**Me: But you were Chouji's girlfriend, so you counted for something**

**Faia: Right, right**

**_OUTTAKE # 12_**

**Me: (lays on top of Dj, who is sleeping)**

**Camera Man: Aww, isn't that cute?**

**Me: Sshh! You'll wake him up! (kisses the tip of Dj's nose)**

**Dj: (snorts and turns to his side)**

**Me: (smiles and silently laughs in the camera)**

**_OUTTAKE # 13_**

**Me: (wiggles uncomfortably, blushing madly)**

**Camera Man: Well?**

**Me: (still blushing) Well what?**

**Camera Man: Oh come on, you're not shy are you?**

**Me: (blushes a deep red) OKAY! Okay, I'll admit......I'm a yaoi fangirl**

**Camera Man: Thought so**

**_OUTTAKE # 14_**

**Me: So, like, the whole crew wanted to do this, and I didn't want any parts of it**

**Camera Man: (turns to see the crew making a human pyramid) Oh wow**

**Me: Yeah......**

**The cast: Whoa, whoa, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (falls)**

**Me: (shrugs) Again, yeah**

* * *

**DN: Well, I can't find her anywhere**

**Hinata: Oh no! She's suppose to make the sequel!**

**DN: Where's the damn script? We'll do it without her!**

**Deidara: KF has it, she took it back right before she left**

**DN: Damn it! Now what are we going to do?!**

**Sakura: We can't do anything without an author!**

**Sasuke: So we're just sitting ducks?**

**Hinata: Afraid so**

**Ino: Man, Naruto, why'd you have to piss her off?!**

**DN: Hey, I didn't do anything! She was pissed off at the REVIEWERS, not me!**

**Sasuke: Still, you asked the questions, you should have left it like that**

**DN: So now it's MY fault that THEY didn't know she was a Sasuke and Sakura fan?!**

**Ino: YES jackass!**

**DN: That's bullshit!**

**Hinata: (looks out of the camera, worried) KND, wherever you are, please come back to us!**


End file.
